Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga
by TheTiny
Summary: (Rewrite of DB:AS)Revamped and retold the way I originally planned it to be, this story will be somewhat like the original with some changes! Some OOC-ness and many Original Characters!
1. Prologue

"_Dragonball AS"_

_Prologue_

_By- Tiny_

Four years doesn't seem like a long time to most people, what with work and schooling and everything of that nature, and yet so much can happen in that seemingly miniscule amount of time. It had been that many years to date since the legendary Saiya-jin warrior, Son Goku, disappeared with the eternal dragon, not to be seen again for a hundred years. That seemed like so long ago now to those he left behind, most of all for the Briefs and Son clans, who had suffered a great deal since the legendary warrior's disappearance.

The loss of her husband for the third time in her life was too much for Chi-Chi to stand and she had passed away not long after Goku disappeared, having just barely passed sixty years old. The matriarch of the Son clan was not to be the last tragedy in the family, however, as the former world champion Hercule also passed away from a massive heart attack almost a year ago. Videl had wept for weeks afterwards and probably would have still been grieving were it not for the one ray of sunshine in all of the darkness after Li-Shenlong; her and Gohan's second child, a little boy they had named Medon.

Goten hadn't really been that affected by his father's leaving again, mostly since he had hardly known his father other than during those ten years after Majin Buu, but Chi-Chi's death had absolutely crushed him. The woman who had raised him, trained him, and brought the young Saiya-jin up his entire life was now gone forever, since the Dragonballs were gone now and even if they were still around, Shenlong couldn't bring back those who died of natural causes. Even his girlfriend Paresu hadn't been able to console him after the older woman's passing, though her presence in Goten's life had made things slightly more bearable.

Things hadn't exactly gone well for the Briefs either since Goku's decision to leave yet again and the two families hadn't really gotten together after that day, not with everything that was going on. Capsule Corp. had witnessed a boom in business during the aftermath of the Evil Shenlong's attack on Earth, but the cost of such a boom had been too much for some of the family to bear. Being almost seventy years old and only human, Bulma hadn't been able to keep up with the constant demands put on her by the company and passed away due to all the stress.

That blow to the woman's children was heavy enough and only got worse when, a few weeks later, Trunks found a note in his father's room telling him to train hard and take care of his little sister. Nobody had seen the proud Saiya-jin prince since that day and, try as they might, nobody could sense his energy signature in either dimension and King Kai had no answers to supply. As such, Trunks became the surrogate father to his then sixteen year old sister on top of being acting president of Capsule Corp. and the husband to his childhood sweetheart, Marron, the newest female Z fighter.

As for the other people close to the Son and Briefs families, nobody had heard much from them even before the Evil Shenlong's attack, but the Saiya-jin knew they were still alive. Yamcha and Krillin were rumored to have taken on a few students in the last few years, but those students had apparently surpassed their sensei's at a rather rapid pace and had moved on to train independently. Even Tien and Chautzu had taken on a student recently, though they were certain to keep his identity under wraps, but everyone knew they had one.

The only one anybody kept in touch with much anymore was Ubuu, sort of like the adopted member of the Son family, and he had been doing quite well for himself after taking the title of World Champion from Hercule. He too had been heartbroken after hearing of his sensei's wife passing on, since Chi-Chi had almost been like his second mother, but tried not to let it get to him as it had the others. The dark-skinned teen still visited quite often though, mostly with Goten and Trunks, and was probably the only one not going through a rough patch.

And then, of course, there was the training....

Saiya-jin don't handle stress very well, especially when it concerns the loss of family or close friends, and that had led to an upsurge in the training habits of those on Earth. Gohan trained almost daily now with his daughter, who had recently managed to finally achieve Super Saiya-jin status, and tried to get Videl to train with them, but she wasn't interested. Videl was, after all, around forty years old now and didn't really see the need for her to train anymore, so she only sparred to keep herself in shape and to keep Gohan on his toes.

Goten had also picked up in his training again, though he was very secretive about it after he moved in to the old family home at Mt. Paozu, and the only one he would train with was Ubuu. Nobody understood why exactly, since Goten hadn't much liked Ubuu at first, but the two had grown close since Goku's disappearance and they were both careful to keep their progress a secret. They had even tried to bribe Paresu into training with them and had managed to teach her some of the most basic moves, but she refused to go beyond that, much to Goten's dismay.

The real workouts, however, were taking place in the Capsule Corp. gravity room where Trunks virtually lived at after he finished up at work, the settings having upgraded nearly ten times in the last year and a half. The lavender-haired prince wanted to be sure that he made his heritage proud, since he had slacked off for so long and it had cost him so much, and he was not about to repeat his mistakes. Trunks' progress was not so secretive as his friend, as everyone had sensed him ascend a few months ago, and it was quite clear that training with her husband had benefited Marron as well. After all, she had started out weaker than even Chautzu and was now well beyond even her father, the strongest human ever, and vowed not to stop until she had surpassed Juuhachi.

What had frightened almost everyone else though, including Trunks and Marron, was the day that Bra had stepped into the gravity room and ordered her older brother to train her as a Saiya-jin. Bra did, after all, have the temperament of her both her father and mother combined at times, a very dangerous combination, and the other's were afraid she might lose control one day. That had been two and a half years ago, just after Vegeta's disappearance, and so far things had gone without incident and without any deaths, so nobody was too worried.

All around things had fallen into a peaceful routine on the little blue planet known as Earth, the first time it had done so since just after Majin Buu, and everybody had settled into their new lives in the peaceful era. They all knew, however, that such a peaceful environment was not going to last long, which is why they kept their training up as a precautionary measure. Too many times had the Z fighters been caught off guard in the past and this new generation had vowed to not be unprepared ever again, not with so much at stake now that the Dragonballs were gone.

Little did they know, however, just how soon their strength would once again be needed.....

Bra was sitting in her room at Capsule Corp. after a shower, the days training having her completely wiped from head to toe, and she still had college applications to fill out later. Trunks had insisted that his baby sister go to college so that she could run the company one day, mostly as a little joke, but Bra knew that the stress of running Capsule Corp. was taking it's toll on her older brother. The fact that so much had happened to their family since Goku left didn't help any either, as Trunks blamed himself constantly for Vegeta leaving, and Bra had agreed to take over after college.

Not that it really mattered, both of the Briefs children had inherited their mother's intellect as well as their father's strength and random temper, so it wasn't like she needed to go to college or anything. Still, the degree would look good with her name on it in that cushy president's office in the offices, but Bra tried not to think about that as she slid into some comfortable clothes. At almost nineteen years old, the virtual clone of Bulma had matured into quite a lovely young woman with a strength that matched, easily rivaling the strength of her father back in his younger days.

The young woman was still admiring herself in her large mirror when a knock at the door caught her immediate attention, a soft chuckle emanating from the doorway as she turned around. It was absolutely amazing how much Trunks resembled his father, despite the flat, long hair and blue eyes, but anyone who looked at him knew instantly who Trunks' father had been. That cocky attitude and the majesty he radiated whenever he entered a room could only be produced by a Saiya-jin monarch, but both Bra and Marron still loved him for it.

"Having fun, little sis?" Trunks smirked, "I haven't seen you model in the mirror since....well, it's been a long time."

"Well, I was going out tonight with Pan and Ubuu to see a new movie downtown," Bra smiled, "I just wanted to make sure that I looked decent before I went to meet them at Gohan's."

"I see," Trunks mused, "Well, before you go, I have something I need to tell you."

"Trunks, I'm a big girl now," Bra sighed, "I don't need you to give me the talk about not killing anyone every time I go out with my friends!"

"That's not what I'm here to talk about Bra," Trunks laughed, "I came up here to bring you some good news, probably the first good news since Marron and me got married."

"Like what?" Bra grumbled, turning away, "Did Dad suddenly appear in the living room or something?"

"No, something much better than that," Trunks smiled, hugging his little sister tight, "Bra, Marron went in to the doctor for that stomach thing earlier today and she found out that she's carrying a baby. You're going to be an aunt!"

And at that moment, as soon as the word 'aunt' left Trunks' mouth, Bra hit the bed in a dead faint....

On a dark and perilous world, far beyond the reaches of the Northern Galaxy that King Kai presided over, a council of warlords sat with their gazes shifting to a series of profiles on a vidscreen before their faces. The faces ranged in pigment, shape, hairstyle, and even eye coloration, but each of the people on the screen was on there for a specific reason. Those sitting around the screen were all members of what was currently the most prosperous faction in the universe and the ones on the screen were the only ones in their domain that, in their opinion, posed any kind of threat to business.

One of the figures, a man of about six foot in height, stood silently before the rest of the council with a placid look on his dark face, his cat-like yellow eyes gazing intently on the figures in the screen. The man had skin the color of the midnight sky, so dark that he could almost be mistaken for a solid shadow, and he kept himself covered up with clothing that was just barely darker than his skin. He also kept a long, sharp sword at his side in a very ornate and wondrously decorated sheath, signifying his status as an expert assassin.

"Well, Agent Destroyer, it would seem that you have come across yet another set of juicy targets for which your services are needed," the largest and clearly most powerful council member mused, "You know what to do, and be sure to get to those in space before they reach this blue world or it's coming out of your fee!"

"You have my word lordship, I will not fail you," Destroyer chuckled, bowing in respect before walking out, "The Saiya-jin and their allies will be eliminated once and for all, just like the last one that we came across."

"Then go to it, young one," the council member chuckled, "I do so think that the great Prince Vegeta could use some company in the next life."

"As do I, your lordship," the assassin laughed, turning to head for his cruiser, "And I'll make sure that he gets it!"

_**Author's Notes:** Okay, just to clear things up a bit, I'm not really jumping the gun on the children issue in this edition of the fic, since Marron and Trunks have been married for a while at the start of this and Medon was born before it happened. Also, for those who read the original edition, I'm sure that you've all noticed several major changes to the storyline other than that, the first of what will be many. And if your wondering who the 'ones in space' are, that will be revealed soon enough, but that's all I have to say for now._

_Just the prologue and it's already longer than the first chapter of the original fic, so let's get some feedback and find out what the readers think! I hope to see you all around again soon and thanks for reading!!!_


	2. Breaking The News

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 1- "Breaking the News"_

_By- Tiny_

It was well known on Earth that whenever a big event happened, be it depressing or joyous in nature, the Briefs and Son families would end up getting together at the old Capsule Corp. building. Of course, only the hostess of the latest event, thrown together at the last minute by a very hyperactive Bra, was the only one who knew exactly what this latest get together was about, other than her brother and Marron. Everyone was coming, including the original Z fighters that were still alive and the Earth's guardian Dende, and the human's had even convinced their students to tag along for the ride!

It was the perfect opportunity for a very overeager Trunks to see just how strong his fellow warriors had become, especially his childhood friend and rival Goten, who kept his training habits a close secret. The strength of the new batch of fighters would also be nice to know, since Trunks had heard they were stronger than their masters, and he was almost as giddy as his little sister. Not that that was the reason Bra was throwing this little party together for him, but it would still serve to the hybrid prince's advantage in the long run.

Bra was still frantically going about the place when the first of the guest started to show up, way ahead of schedule since it was only 2 p.m. and the party wasn't until later on at about 4:30. Still, Trunks offered to go and get the door while his sister continued to get ready and Marron rested on the sofa, moving quickly towards the front door to the massive compound and swinging the door open. He was so anxious to see whoever was at the door that he hadn't even bothered to try and get a ki reading, which turned out to be a mistake as he was pinned to the floor by a small boy.

"Uncle Trunks!" the boy laughed, "Your hair got long!"

"And I see that you've gotten heavy lately, Medon," Trunks chuckled picking the boy up in his arms, "Your mom been feeding you that well, huh?"

"Yep!" Medon grinned broadly, "Mommy's the best!"

Trunks couldn't help but smile whenever his old friend's son was in the room, as Medon was a constant reminder of the kind of free spirits that Trunks and Goten had been as children. He was only two years old, making his overactive nature seem almost normal were he a full-blooded human, but as a Saiya-jin it had a tendency to make things blow up when he got really wired. Still, Medon was all around the kind of good kid that his uncle Goten NEVER was as a child, even sharing the hairstyle that his father had sported at the same age, so they guessed it must be Gohan's influence in him.

Speaking of Gohan, now the oldest Saiya-jin on the planet with Vegeta disappearing all those years ago, the first of the hybrids wasn't looking to bad at all for a forty or so year old Saiya-jin warrior. As a matter of fact, Gohan didn't look any older now that he had when he graduated from high school, the only visible difference being his bulked up muscles from his intense training. The power Trunks could feel radiating off of the scholarly Saiya-jin was another strong clue as to his progress in the last four years, easily surpassing the power of anyone else in the house.

Videl, on the other hand, was starting to show her age to some degree, though she didn't look a day past thirty, but the gray hair that had begun to streak through her hair was a definite indicator of her years. Not that that wasn't understandable, seeing as she was only a human and she had been taking care of Gohan and the children for close to twenty years now. That would be enough to make anybody get a few grays, or a few hundred in the case of Goku's other son, Goten, but Trunks was smart and avoided mentioning anything to Videl.

"So Trunks, what's all this about?" Gohan asked calmly, "I hate not being in on what's going down in my friend's personal lives."

"You'll find out later, along with everyone else, but it's good to see you again Gohan," Trunks chuckled, "I see you've been doing some training of your own. Maybe we could spar sometime?"

"You'd be way out of your league Trunks, I can sense that much," Gohan laughed, shaking his friend's hand, "Besides, don't you have your hands full enough training Bra and Marron, plus running the company, without having spars with old buddies?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but it just sucks to train with people that are so much weaker than you are!" Trunks grumbled, "I mean, I love Marron and Bra to death, but Marron is still weaker than her mother and Bra is barely even a Super Saiya-jin, nowhere near my level!"

"Maybe an old buddy can help out with that problem Trunks, even two of us!" a new voice called out from behind, "Unless you've become a big chicken in the last four years, that is..."

Trunks smiled wide as he whipped around behind Gohan to see a blast from his past standing smugly in the doorway, two other's tagging along on any given side of his being. Even if he hadn't recognized the ki signature of his new guests, that wild hair and goofy grin would've given Son Goten away no matter where he was or with who, once again looking like a younger version of his father. Trunks did think something seemed a little off with his friend, however, seeing as Goten's power didn't seem to have risen at all in four years, but waved it off quickly as ki suppression and turned to the rest of the group.

Ubuu was looking as fit as he ever had, his darker skin stretching perfectly over his finely tuned muscles, covered up by a black t-shirt and a pair of rather loose fitting blue jeans. Everyone knew for a fact that Ubuu hated wearing such clothes no matter where he was, so Trunks guessed that Pan must've picked his clothes out or that Ubuu had just given up and gone with the flow. The only thing that hadn't changed about Ubuu in the past four years was that thick black mohawk of his, though everyone could sense his ki had grown tremendously.

The last, but not least member of the newly arrived group stood to Goten's right and there was also no mistaking who she was, since the way she dressed quite clearly gave it away. Pan had grown up into a very attractive young woman over the last four years, despite her young age of only fifteen, but she continued to cover herself in the classic tomboy look she had sported as a child. Some things would just never change, no matter how many years ended up going by, but it was still refreshing to see all of them once again after so long apart.

"Hey guys, everyone seems to be showing up early!" Trunks smiled, "Where's Paresu?"

"She took off for the kitchen while you were talking to Gohan, no doubt to see if Bra needed any help," Goten pointed behind his friend, "And besides, we have a good reason for showing up early!"

"If it's to get your hands on Bra's cooking before the party, then you can forget about that one pal," Trunks chuckled, "I tried to sneak a cookie out for Marron real quick and she blasted my hand! She's on the warpath in that kitchen man!"

"You Saiya-jin are all the same, always thinking about food and fighting before anything else," Ubuu shook his head, "How your race ever survived to make you, I'll never know."

"It's because we're just that good, Ubuu," Pan grinned, rubbing the Indian man's head hard, "And speaking of fighting Trunks, Goten wanted to know if you were up for a quick spar before this thing got started?"

"I don't see why not, but Bra and Marron won't be able to join us I'm afraid," Trunks shrugged, "What do you say to that Gohan? Think you can take a quick spar with the youngsters in your old age?"

"I'll show you who's old, Trunks," Gohan laughed, patting the prince on the back hard, "Let's take this into the gravity room!"

"Right on!" Goten cheered, "There's nothing like a spar before a meal!"

The rest of the group just laughed at Goten as they headed towards the gravity room on the far side of the building, Goten's attitude towards fighting reminding them all oddly of his father. They were already long gone by the time Bra came into the living room to greet her other guests, stopping short when she looked around and noticed that everyone was gone already. For a minute she thought that everyone had just left to come back later, but a quick scan of the area revealed them to simply be heading for the gravity room for a while.

The hybrid female just shook her head as she turned around and headed back into the kitchen to get back to work, not really surprised that everyone had taken off for the training facilities first. They were, after all, Saiya-jin like she was and Bra would have given anything to join them in there, though she knew she had to stay behind to make sure the food got prepared. After all, there was nothing wrong with a friendly spar before dinner, but when dinner itself was absent in the presence of a group of Saiya-jin, you had best be prepared for war!

_"I just hope Trunks is careful this time,"_ Bra sighed, _"I don't feel like repairing the gravity room again this month..."_

Just past the red planet known as Mars to the inhabitants of the Sol system, a small cluster of pods shot through the stay vacuum of space at rapid speeds, heading straight ahead for their destination. There were a total of four pods in the cluster, each containing one occupant as they avoided some as of yet unknown follower, constantly checking the radar to see if they were being followed. Not that it would do any good for them, seeing as their enemies always traveled in stealth pods, so they wouldn't show up on the scope anyway, but there was always hope.

Each occupant of the four pods was dressed in a strange type of armor that, while resembling the Saiya-jin armor of old, was slightly modified and could take considerably more damage than that. In addition to that, every one of them was equipped with a device over their right eye that resembled a monocle or something that was attached to their face by a large suction cup. The device constantly displayed random numbers as they drew closer and closer to their target, but were also used as a means of communication between the four partners.

"I just got in a report that we may be being followed by one of those bastards who tried to get us back on Yardratsei," one of the occupants, an older male, sighed, "Do any of you see anything on the scope or have you picked up any unusual powers on the scouter?"

_"No sir, but I still think that we should keep an eye open just in case,"_ a slightly raspy, pitiful sounding voice spoke up, _"Then we'd at least be more likely to spot any abnormalities."_

_"I'm with the lizard man on this one, boss,"_ another man spoke up, _"Better to be safe and alive then to be stupid and dead."_

"I agree, so tell that other lazy one that he needs to keep a watch on the other scouter and radar, just in case," the apparent leader mused, "We can't afford to not inform out brethren of what's going on without their knowledge."

_"Do you think they'll even listen to us?"_ the raspy voice hissed, _"Our forefather's didn't exactly leave the best mark for us to come in on..."_

"We'll be fine, don't worry so much," the leader sighed, taking one last look at his radar, _"Assuming the dark one's don't catch up with us first...."_

_**Author's Notes:** This chapter didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to, but I got all I needed to get down, so it'll have to do for the time being. I still have quite a cast of characters to introduce, including the new human fighters, but they will be in the next chapter as the party gets under way. As for the four at the end of the chapter, they are the ones in space mentioned in the last chapter, but you won't find out just who they _really_ are for a while yet, so stay tuned for that! Now, to recognize my fans!_

_Draco the Destroyer: Yeah, that was kind of ironic, you finding the story and all, but I'm glad you did! Nice to know you liked the start of the story and I can assured, it's much better than the start of the original version ever was. Hope to see you again soon!_

_Gomer: The first reviewer of edition one and the second for this rewrite, it's good to see your reviews again man! Maybe this time I'll see a little bit more of you!_

_Erica: My first reviewer, thanks for reading. Keep that support coming in!!!_


	3. Crashed Party

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 2- "Crashed Party"_

_By- Tiny_

The gravity room at Capsule Corp. had been updated many times over the years, considering it had to be upgraded to handle the increased powers within it, but it had been virtually overhauled the last few years. Trunks had been working with it constantly since his father disappeared, wanting to have every advantage he could in his training, and things seemed to have worked out quite well for him. Not only had he managed to build his own power up to previously unimaginable heights, but he had also been able to get Bra to Super Saiya-jin and push Marron past her father in strength!

Today would be it's real test, however, with five warriors of the highest caliber in Earth history standing within it's walls, but Trunks was confident in the rooms ability to withstand the pressure. After all, Bra had rebuilt it to withstand energy attacks from a Super Saiya-jin at the fourth level, so it shouldn't have any problem handling a few Saiya-jin who were weaker than that. Bra was probably sweating bullets about her precious room now, knowing for a fact that Trunks had blown it up when he last trained in there, but nobody was really concerned with that at the moment.

All of the fighters had changed into a much more comfortable type of clothing for their little sparring session, having changed into some Saiya-jin armor that Trunks kept handy for these little match-ups. Ubuu had been a little timid about putting the suit on at first, seeing as he had never worn anything like it before, but had agreed to do so after Trunks showed him how to get the bodysuit on. Now everyone was suited up and ready to go while they waited for the other guests to show up, everyone anxious to test each other's powers.

"Well, I guess we should all power up before we get this little match of ours started, huh guys?" Gohan chuckled, "Who wants to go first so we know who to pair off with?"

"I'll go first Dad," Pan volunteered, "I can't wait to show Trunks and Goten how strong I've gotten over the last few years!"

"Go ahead then Pan," Trunks chuckled, "Let's see just what you've got."

Pan smirked as she began to draw on her power, her aura flaring up all around her in a brilliant flash of white as her ki levels shot up to what they were in space almost instantaneously. Trunks was in awe at how quickly she had shot up to that level of power, since she used to have a bit of trouble with it, but there were no problems now as her muscles began to grow slightly. Both of the other male Saiya-jin in the rooms eyes nearly bugged out of their heads as they sensed her power suddenly spike well beyond what they had expected in a flash of golden radiance, her hair following shortly there after.

"Wow, I didn't know that Pan had transformed!" Goten gulped, "She's easily as strong as Dad was at that level before he left with the dragon!"

"Yep, she's a chip of the old block alright," Gohan chuckled, "I guess you're up now Ubuu, so let's see what the resurrection of Majin Buu is capable of."

Ubuu didn't bother to grace Gohan with a response as he let out a scream of raw power, causing the room to tremble slightly as his normally white aura shot up around him as a blood red color. Pan was thrown for a loop as she sensed the resurrected Majin's power shoot well beyond her own, easily even with that of a level two Super Saiya-jin, and the other's looked quite surprised to. The young man had shot to such a tremendous amount of power almost as though it was nothing, meaning that he was actually in full control of his energy. The fact that his black eyes had turned a little red slightly unnerved Gohan, but he didn't let as much show as the Majin's aura calmed back down, fading away as he waited for the next power up.

"Very impressive Ubuu, my father would be very proud," Gohan smiled, "Well Goten, I guess you should go now."

"Wait, I say I should power up along with Goten!" Trunks chimed in, "That way, we can see if we're still almost even in strength."

"I'm with Trunks, I've waited a long time for this," Goten shook his head anxiously, "What do you say Gohan?"

"I say go for, then we can get on to the real light show!" Gohan laughed, "Let's see what you two youngsters are made of!"

Trunks and Goten just smirked at the older warrior as they began to power up at a much slower pace, presumably to show off to one another, though it only took them a few moments to reach Super Saiya-jin. Pan hated having to see both of the older men surpass her so easily in strength, but realized that they were older by quite a few years so that should only be natural. What really got her, not to mention Ubuu, however, was the fact that their power still continued to go up exponentially, little bolts of lightning beginning to dance within their auras.

The muscles of the two warriors bulged out slightly as their hair clustered up a bit higher on their heads, even growing an inch or two, and the room began to shake about rather violently. Gohan was even stunned by how strong the two younger men had become, seeing as they had slacked off for so many years, but that wasn't what had the older warrior confused. From what everyone in the room could feel out, neither of the young men had any advantage over the other one, meaning that despite all their training and struggles, they were still dead even.

"Man, I thought I'd finally get the advantage!" Goten grumbled, "I'm beginning to think I'll never get ahead of Trunks..."

"If it helps, Trunks isn't ahead of you either, you're both dead even," Gohan pointed out, "You should both be very proud of yourselves, but now...it's my turn to show off a little bit!"

The other three Super Saiya-jin's watched in wonder, as did the one super powered Majin, as Gohan began to increase his power to new heights that even the other two couldn't have matched. His power went to Super Saiya-jin level two almost instantly, flaring up all around him in a fiery golden blaze as he roared with the kind of strength not heard since Goku's departure. It was almost as thought the legendary warrior was in the room once more as Gohan powered up to his fullest potential slowly, his hair beginning to grow down slightly.

Gohan's entire body bulked up incredibly as his suit stretched to compensate for his increased body size, thanks to the spike in muscle mass and strength, and his eyebrows faded away as the ridges protruded. The older warrior's forehead broadened as well, looking slightly more primitive and feral, but everyone else's eyes were still focused on the now knee length hair as Gohan's power capped off. It was absolutely unbelievable to think that in only four years, after slacking in his training for years, that Gohan had become so powerful but on the other hand, he always did have a knack for doing the impossible.

"I warned you that you'd be out of your league Trunks, and now you get to see just why," Gohan chuckled in his deeper voice, "Now, I say we have you and Goten up against each other, since your so close in power, and I'll spar with Ubuu and Pan in a two-on-one match. Sound good to everyone?"

"Yeah, so let's get this over with!" Goten cheered, "I can't wait to pound Trunks into the ground!"

"Then let's get this party started!" Gohan laughed, "Show me what you've got!"

The long-range scouter in one of the warrior's pods exploded suddenly as one of the powers on Earth shot up well beyond it's capacity, overloading the circuitry and causing a full system shut down. How such a thing was possible on the backwater planet was well beyond the fourth crew member's comprehension, seeing as the only one to ever overload the scouter was his commander or one of the dark warriors. It was a sign of hope that he had never thought they would find on Earth, and he couldn't wait to tell the other's.

"Commander, we may have something!" the man said frantically, "The long range scouter was just short-circuited by a powerful energy on the planet up ahead, stopping at nearly 75 million beforehand!"

_"Interesting, to think such a power could exist on that planet is beyond even our wildest expectations,"_ the leader chuckled, _"How long do we have until we land at the highest energy source?"_

"Approximately one and a half standard hours, sir," the man responded, "Do you want me to activate the boosters so we get there faster?"

_"No, I can wait,"_ the leader answered into the communicator, _"Just keep me informed if you pick up anything on the radar or something, alright?"_

The other man gave a quick affirmative before going back to trying to fix his fried scouter and monitoring the radar, leaving his commander to his own thoughts while he did so. The leader was a much older man than his partners, thus he had been made the leader after their previous commander was killed, so he knew for a fact that whatever that power on Earth was had to be around his own age. A furry appendage that had been securely wrapped around his waist flicked anxiously in the air of his pod as his anticipation built up to the boiling point.

_"Soon, we will have allies against this darkness,"_ the older man smiled, _"And then, maybe we can live in peace..."_

The sparring in the gravity room had been intense, though not enough so that the people involved would come out too terribly roughed up, but everyone was thoroughly satisfied as they walked out of the room. Over an hour of straight sparring was just what they had all needed to reform the camaraderie that they had all shared for years, and it had been wonderful! Even Pan, despite being the weakest participant in the whole thing, had had a great time sparring against her much stronger allies, as it provided a challenge of the highest degree to satisfy her Saiya-jin blood.

The five warriors had changed back into their regular clothes quickly before heading back into the living area, big grins on all of their faces, but those were to fade away as a very pale Bra rushed into the room. The other women weren't far behind either, all with equally panicked looks on their faces as they moved into the room, causing everyone's faces to darken. Something was wrong, very wrong, and the adrenaline that had flowed through their veins during the spars shot out with overwhelming force once more as they prepared for the worst.

"Bra, tell me what's wrong," Trunks said flatly, "Has something happened?"

"You might say that, big brother," Bra nodded, her chest heaving, "You see, four pods, a lot like Dad's old ship, landed in the front yard of the building."

"WHAT!" Goten gasped, "Who the hell's in them?"

"I don't know, but they got out soon after landing," Bra explained, "And they have one request for all of you."

"And that is?"

"They want to talk with Gohan and Goten," Bra sighed, "Or, as the apparent leader put it, to the children of his uncle, third class warrior Kakarot..."

_**Current Power Levels**_

SSJ3 Gohan: 85,500,000

SSJ2 Trunks: 68,000,000

SSJ2 Goten: 68,000,000

Ubuu: 62,500,000

SSJ Pan: 56,000,000

_-Others not relevant at this time!_

_**Author's Notes:** Yeah, the leader of the troop is a Saiya-jin and is Goku's nephew, so you can take a wild guess as to who his father is, and you'll get to find out who the other three crew members are in the next chapter. You'll also get to hear a bit of background on who the dark warriors are and why they are pursuing these four warriors, so stay tuned for that! Oh yeah, and you'll be introduced to the new human fighters in the group as things progress, but until then, let's recognize my readers!_

_The Wanderer: Thanks for reading and for your praise of this story! Hope to see more of your reviews in the future!_

_Gomer: Yeah, second place is nothing to sneeze about, but it's still nice to see you around here again anyway! And yes, please read and review my other stories, because hardly anyone else does. Thanks again pal!_

_Draco the Destroyer: Yeah, the last episode of DB:GT is a bit of a let down, but the series itself wasn't all that great, since it was only done for money and they seemed to rush through it. Good to see you back again this time and hope to keep seeing your reviews in the future!_

_The Great Singing Man: Thanks for your review and as for your question pertaining to Vegeta, that will be answered later on in the story as to whether he is really dead or not and why King Kai can't find him. Until such time, however, everyone thinks he is either dead or just that he has disappeared, so that's the way it'll be for now. Hope to see you around again soon!_


	4. Son of Raditz

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 3- "Son of Raditz"_

_By- Tiny_

Gohan and the others emerged in the front yard not long after Bra informed them of what had happened, all of them curious as to what the hell was going on with these arrivals from space. The leader had claimed to be the Son men's cousin, which would make him Raditz's son, but Gohan didn't see how that was possible considering Raditz had been dead since he was five years old! The deceased Saiya-jin's son would have to be at least Gohan's age or, more likely, older than him, which could spell bad news indeed if something went wrong.

Sure enough, the Earth warriors emerged into the front yard after a short and hurried walk out of the building to see four round, metallic pods embedded in the soft dirt outside. Standing near the pods themselves were the passenger's, one for each small spacecraft, and Gohan was shocked to see that at least three of them were relatively human-like in appearance. Trunks and Goten didn't seem to recognize any of the warriors despite their humanoid figures, but to the eldest warrior in the group, some of them looked all too familiar.

The first to catch Gohan's eye, either because he was the weakest of because he was the least humanoid of the group, was most definitely a Kurudo-jin, as could be told by his build. His skin was ghastly white almost all over, though that was hard to tell from the suit of armor he was wearing other than by his exposed tail and head, but the rest of him was a sky blue coloration. He greatly resembled Frieza or Koola in their fourth forms, minus the fact that his ki wasn't pulsating with malice or anger, but it was still enough to put Gohan on edge.

Two of the others stood close together on the far corner, keeping away from their allies for some reason or another as they gazed off towards the horizon, their dark and spiky hair waving in the wind. One of them was the tallest of the bunch by far, though he still looked quite young despite that, and he towered at easily seven foot tall, rivaling the late Piccolo in stature. The other was much shorter than his counterpart, though he himself was rather tall with shoulder-length hair done in a very familiar style, though Gohan couldn't quite place it.

It was the final member of the crew, however, that threw Gohan for a loop as far as his appearance and stature went, like he was looking at a ghost that would just up and disappear at any moment. The leader of the crew was by far the oldest, as was evident by the jagged scar that ran down the side of his cheek and his more bulky build, looking a lot like a Super Saiya-jin in it's regular form. The hair was the most discernable feature, however, as it fell down to his ankles in thick spikes of white over his gray eyes, topped off with a very familiar widow's peak.

Nobody spoke a word for what seemed like an eternity as they sized each other up, everyone curious as to the other's strengths or weaknesses, and the tension in the air was thick and heavy. Surprisingly to everyone, it was the normally timid Ubuu that made the first move towards the unexpected visitors, his eyes narrowed tightly as he moved in on the others. Bra looked slightly worried for the Majin, but knew that he was quite powerful and didn't let it get to her as the dark-skinned man walked confidently up to the leader of the group.

"Are you one of my uncle's children?" the leader grumbled, "You certainly don't look like a Saiya-jin."

"That's cause I'm not, the two you want are over there," Ubuu responded, pointing over to Gohan and Goten, "But before I let you pass, I want to know why you are here and what your motives are."

"Easy Ubuu, I'll talk to this one," Gohan coughed, "Sorry about him, he's not very trusting by nature. But he does have a point, just who the hell are you guys? And why do you say you're related to my father?"

"My name is Kimuchi, the son of your uncle Raditz, and those are my crew members, who have stood by me since they were children," the white-haired Saiya-jin answered, "The two with dark hair are both Saiya-jin like us, named Apio, the grandson of Nappa, and Berge, Brolly's son, respectively. As for the Kurudo-jin, his name is Ice, a distant relative or something of Frieza's."

"Wow, I never knew Brolly had a kid, he must be strong!" Gohan laughed, "Then again, I didn't even know that Nappa had a kid, he seemed kind of old for it, but life's funny that way I guess! How did all of that happen?"

"It's a long story, one I think would be better told in a more private setting and in some more comfortable attire," Kimuchi sighed, rubbing his head, "This armor is rather cumbersome and annoying, not to mention we're all hungry..."

"We can fix that, I'll just have to call and tell everyone the party's off," Bra chimed in, "We've got clothes you guys can change into if you want as well, so why don't you just come inside?"

"We don't want to intrude miss," Apio spoke up, bowing to the aqua-haired princess, "We'll make due out on our own."

"Nonsense, you guys are friends of Gohan's cousin, so you're welcome here anytime you want!" Bra giggled, "I'll just go and make those phone calls while the robots get the clothes ready."

Everyone watched with amusement as Bra bolted off towards the house once more, calling out orders to the remaining house staff as she moved, and at least one of them favored her with a soft smile. Ubuu caught the look and snarled in the direction of the new arrivals, causing the two younger Saiya-jin to gulp, satisfying the Majin greatly as he broke out in a grin once more. Kimuchi just looked confused as to why these people were welcoming him and his crew so readily, since most places he had been ran him off like a disease, but couldn't help but smile as his cousin looked over at him.

"I guess Bra doesn't care who she's entertaining, so long as somebody's around to eat her food!" Trunks laughed, "C'mon, I'll show you guys where the stuff is at and then maybe we can hear some explanations."

"You feed us, we'll give you a freaking family tree!" Apio grumbled, "Just show us the way to the food!"

_"Typical Saiya-jin,"_ Ubuu chuckled, _"Always thinking with their stomachs..."_

The humans had all been disappointed when Bra had called and canceled the party, especially since they had wanted to show off the new talent, but Bra had told them something important came up and they understood. Afterwards the Saiya-jin princess had set about quickly preparing a much more sizable portion of food for the ravenous guests that had, quite literally, dropped in. After all, she was feeding not only the Saiya-jin from Earth and their families, but also for three additional Saiya-jin warriors and a very hungry Kurudo-jin.

Trunks had been quick to show the new arrivals where some clothes were to change into, which they had quite eagerly accepted as they slid into the much more comfortable Earth attire. Seeing as the Saiya-jin had all gotten clothes that were specifically suited for their anatomy, with the hole cut in the waist so that they could push their tails out. The Kurudo-jin, Ice, had had a bit more difficulty with his because of the increased thickness and length of his tail, but a quick ki expansion from Trunks had fixed any difficulties.

Ice had also been forced to wear a hat to cover up most of his head, just in case someone from the house staff should spot him, but he was a sport about it and hadn't said a word in protest. Much like his Saiya-jin allies, plus the others in the house, he had been far too preoccupied eating the first real meal he had had in months to speak at all without spitting food across the table. It made Ubuu sick to watch, not to mention the three human women at the table, but they were used to the sight by now and just shrugged it off as another meal with the Saiya-jin.

After dinner was over, Bra had ordered the robots to clear out all the dishes so that they could have a little talk with their guests, seeing as Saiya-jin didn't talk coherently when they were eating. Kimuchi looked slightly hesitant to talk, his gray eyes shifting from place to place making sure that some invisible observer wasn't present, but that was understandable. After all, he and his men had been running from something that none of the Z fighter's had any idea about, and all of them were personally anxious to know what was wrong.

"I can see you are all anxious to know what me and the guys are running from, but I know you are also most likely interesting in how we even exist," Kimuchi began, breathing out heavily, "I myself was born over forty years ago when my father, Raditz, wasn't as careful as he should have been with one of the bar maiden's on Frieza's re-fueling station. I was sent off-world to die as a half-breed but was saved by a Saiya-jin warrior named Diive, Nappa's son, and raised by him for years."

"So this guy trained you and had a kid at the same time?" Gohan asked, "Where did he find the time?"

"Just know that he did and about the time I was thirteen, Apio was born from a member of the same race as my mother," Kimuchi smiled, "As for Berge, we don't know who his mother was or what race she's from, just that he is Brolly's son and that Diive found him on a remote planet just before he was killed. And thus, we come to the dark ones..."

"These dark ones, are they the people you're running from?" Goten asked rather stupidly, "Coming to finish off what they started?"

"You might say that, but it runs deeper than that," Ice spoke up, "Diive killed one of the dark one's most treasured operatives, someone that called themselves Reaper, and they put a contract out on him and his crew. I was released from a prison the day he killed Reaper, so he knew they would be coming for him, but his pride kept him from backing down in the end."

"Ice was close to Diive, so it was especially painful when the one known as Destroyer tracked us down and killed him, giving me this scar in the process," Kimuchi sighed, running his finger over his cheek, "The rest of us have been running ever since, for almost twenty years we've run and I've had to raise these three bone-heads! As bad as Destroyer may be, his master's, the Dark Lords as we've come to call them, are by far worse."

"And that's why we came to you, for help against them," Berge said flatly, "The Dark Lords are too powerful for the four of us alone, so we needed to get help from the only source we possibly could; the families of Prince Vegeta and Kakarot."

"Just how strong are these guys?" Trunks asked, "Strong enough to take out a level three Super Saiya-jin?"

"Yes, but the Lords are far worse," Kimuchi nodded, "Their leader can actually kill a Saiya-jin at the legendary level, and has done it at least once in his unbelievably long lifetime."

"Who did they take out at that level?" Bra cocked her head to the side, "There were only two at that level. Goku's gone with Shenlong so that...leaves...oh no..."

"I'm sorry princess," Kimuchi's eyes softened, "But yes, the one the Dark Lords found out about you from was the late Prince Vegeta..."

_**Author's Notes:** Okay, there you go people, Vegeta is dead and you've gotten a rather basic background for Kimuchi and his crew. Their individual backgrounds will be elaborated on as the story progresses, but for now that will have to hold you all over while I move on! The next chapter will focus mostly around the two elder Saiya-jin, Kimuchi and Gohan, doing a little male bonding over the only thing they know how to do; fighting! Until then, time to recognize my fans!_

_Draco the Destroyer: Yes, Raditz has a son and did in the original version of this story, though it happened much later on after Raditz was brought back to life by the Eternal Dragon. This time around, I didn't want to have the pure-bloods in the mix because it would make for a much more climactic struggle against the dark warriors without the strongest fighters there. That might anger fans of the original but they shouldn't worry; the pure-bloods from the last story will show up in this one, though not as main characters._

_the monkey: I know, I'm heartless for keeping you guys in suspense like that, but what do you think now? Pretty good, right? Nice to see a new reviewer and I hope to see ya again!_

_Dark Miroku: Yeah, it is nice to pick up a story when it's started rather than when it's halfway to it's finishing point! Hope to see you around again soon!_

_Gomer & Ilthary: I do update this pretty quickly, but that's just because writing these thing is so much fun that I literally just can't stop! Nice to know you both enjoy this rewrite a lot and I'll look forward to seeing your names more often!_

_Everyone Else: Thank you for your reviews and I hope to see you all again!_


	5. The Spar

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 4- "The Spar"_

_By- Tiny_

Gohan was doing some warm-ups outside his home in the mountain district early in the morning, his arms flying through the air like hot knives through butter as a fine sheen of sweat went out over his skin. The previous night had been one of both overwhelming sadness and great joy, since despite the fact that they had lost their father forever, Trunks and Bra found a reason to be happy. Everyone else had been overjoyed as well, after learning of the human woman Marron's pregnancy, especially the aging soon-to-be grandfather, Krillin and his wife.

Berge and Apio were staying with Ubuu in his apartment in the newly named Son City, renamed shortly before Hercule's death when the aging man announced that his son-in-law was the one who really defeated Cell. The two Saiya-jin were closer to the resurrected Majin in age anyway, so it was only natural that they would want to stay with someone who might be a bit more like them in temperament. Ice would have gone with them, but had opted instead to stay with Trunks and aid in the Saiya-jin prince's training, since he had been around a bit and knew some handy techniques.

The eldest hybrid from Earth smiled to himself as he stopped in the middle of his katas, turning around to see a very casually dressed, white-haired Saiya-jin standing smugly behind him. Kimuchi was staying with the eldest Son man while he was on Earth, since they were not only related but also so very close in their ages, Kimuchi being about a year older than his cousin. The white-haired Saiya-jin still hadn't given up much info on himself other than what he had told everyone else, but Gohan had a feeling that he'd learn everything eventually and said nothing of it.

"You always train alone, or are you just too powerful to spar with Pan or your mate?" Kimuchi teased, "Maybe I can help you out in that department. I've been aching for a good spar ever since Diive was killed so long ago."

"I don't think you could handle my power," Gohan laughed, "I'm the strongest fighter on Earth now, what with my father gone and Vegeta dead...hard as it is to believe their both gone for good."

"Maybe a good workout will help to keep your mind off such things, Gohan," Kimuchi smiled, falling into stance, "We can start out on the normal level and work our way up from there. How's that sound?"

"Perfect!" Gohan beamed, spacing his body out, "I'm ready whenever you are!"

Kimuchi didn't waste any time on words as he lunged for his cousin for all he was worth, phasing behind him quickly and slamming a powerful kick right into the back of Gohan's head. The son of Goku was sent careening forward from the force of the blow, but was quick to recover from his disorientation and fired a small, short range ki blast right at his cousin. The white-haired warrior huffed loudly as he slapped the yellow beam away into the sky, only to notice that Gohan had disappeared just before the dark-haired hybrid smashed his fist into Kimuchi's face.

The older hybrid could feel his blood beginning to flow more freely through his veins as he whipped around to the side, catching Gohan hard in the ribcage and sending him soaring through the air. Gohan growled at being so foolish as to get that close to an experienced opponent and flashed immediately into Super Saiya-jin, raw power surging through his body as he moved back at his quarry. Kimuchi simply smirked as he too transformed to the legendary state that so few had ever reached, meeting his cousin full force at the halfway point between them.

A sonic boom rocked the area around the two warriors as their fist slammed hard against each other's, both currently fighting dead even as they struggled to gain the advantage in the fight. Kimuchi swung a roundhouse kick for Gohan's skull, but came up short as Gohan ducked back under the blow and tried to get back at his cousin with a knee to the chest. Kimuchi was smart, however, and phased out of sight in an attempt to get the drop on Gohan, but it was to little avail as the dark-haired warrior whipped around and blocked the fist aimed right at his back.

Kimuchi smirked with sheer delight as he threw another blow right for his cousin's head, never making contact as the younger man caught his hand and attempted to throw him into the ground. The older hybrid just laughed as he once again disappeared, this time through a teleportation move, and reappeared just in time to get a ki blast right in his shocked face. Kimuchi soared backwards into a nearby tree, breaking the towering plant in half from the speed he was moving at, bringing a small smile to Gohan's menacing features.

"Not bad, I wouldn't think you could sense my reentry point like that," Kimuchi chuckled, wiping his mouth off, "I guess you learned how to do that from my uncle, seeing as he knew the same move."

"Yeah, it's easy to lock on to teleportation!" Gohan beamed, "But I say it's time to put an end to this fight, once and for all!"

"I couldn't agree more, Gohan," Kimuchi chuckled, his hair beginning to cluster up on his head as blue bolts of ki shot around him, "I think I'm going to enjoy making you eat the dirt!"

Gohan smirked as he too ascended to the next level and charged full force at his cousin, who managed to side-step the move just in time to slam a powerful kick to Gohan's cheek. The younger hybrid was thrown to the side a few feet before regaining his composure and moving in to strike his cousin once more, landing a hard punch right in Kimuchi's exposed gut. The larger warrior lurched forward in pain as Gohan brought his elbow down on Kimuchi's spine, knocking the older warrior hard into the ground and sending chunks of Earth into the air.

The son of Goku let out a small chuckle as he lifted his leg as though to strike Kimuchi in the head once again, but was unable to do so as the older warrior phased out of sight and reappeared just behind Gohan. Kimuchi's face broke out in a wicked grin as he smashed his knee into his cousin's face, sending him careening once more into the air at lightning fast speed. The older warrior managed to let out small laugh as he teleported up high over his still distracted cousin, pulling his fists up over his head to slam Gohan into the ground when he reached him.

The plan might have worked too, were it not for Gohan's power spiked to new heights and he phased around behind Kimuchi, smacking his foot into the base of the older Saiya-jin's back. Kimuchi was sent soaring forward, but managed to right himself in the air with relative quickness and gazed at the younger hybrid overhead, his eyes flashing with anger for being caught off guard so easily. What really caught his attention, however, was the length of Gohan's golden hair and the fact that his eyebrows had simply disappeared.

"So, you can reach that level too," Kimuchi chuckled, "Then I guess I was wrong to hold back on you after all, Gohan."

"What?" Gohan's eyes widened, "You can ascend to the third level!"

Kimuchi didn't grace his cousin with a verbal answer as he began to draw on his power, knocking Gohan away even from the distance that separated them, and his ki began to fluctuate wildly. The older warrior's hair didn't grow all that much, only reaching down to about his ankles as sparks began to shoot all around his body, his eyebrows protruding as the hair burned away. Much to Gohan's surprise, however, Kimuchi's muscles didn't bulge in the slightest as he began to transform, and there were other changes that were different as well.

Kimuchi's formerly golden locks of hair remained their Super Saiya-jin texture and form, but faded to a much more silvery-white color as his jade eyes turned to a solid crystal blue. The golden aura of Super Saiya-jin darkened to a wicked black color, though there was no evil or malice in his aura, and the blue bolts of energy shot to a sparkling red as he continued to power up. Gohan was at a complete loss for words, seeing as it was a transformation the likes of which he had never seen before, not to mention that Kimuchi's power was now almost as high as his own.

"Now, Gohan, we can settle this at our fullest potential," Kimuchi chuckled, flexing his arms, "What do you say to that?"

"Alright, but what's that transformation?" Gohan asked, "I've never seen a Super Saiya-jin 3 change like that before!"

"I'm a guardian Saiya-jin, much like this planet's own, and that means I can use negative energy to drain my opponents strength in battle," Kimuchi explained in a rather rushed tone, "There'll be plenty of time to explain this later, but right now I want to finish this fight!"

"That makes two of us," Gohan chuckled, flaring his aura out, "Let's do this!"

Kimuchi was more then willing to accept his cousin's offer as he lunged at the younger man with all his might, slamming a fist hard into Gohan's jaw and sending a small trickle of blood down his lip. Gohan snarled at the older man as he drew his knee up and caught Kimuchi in the groin, causing the guardian to lurch forward from the mind-numbing pain he was feeling at that moment. Taking full advantage of the situation, Gohan brought his hands down on Kimuchi's head and knocked the older warrior with full force into the earth below.

Chunks of debris flew high into the air all around the younger warrior as he looked down at his own two hands, noticing that his power had decreased slightly from where it had been at the start of the fight. On the other hand, Kimuchi's power had gone up from the fight against his cousin, meaning that while Gohan had been touching his cousin's body physically, he had been draining his power. It was upon this realization that the Super Saiya-jin realized what he had to do as he began to charge up a powerful ki wave in his fingertips.

Kimuchi rose up out of the ground just in time to see an orange ki wave charging on the tip of his cousin's hand, causing the older Saiya-jin to cock his head to the side in mild confusion. He had never seen a ki attack charge within someone fingers before, having thought such a feat impossible his entire life, but his eyes lit up with horror as he realized that Gohan's power was also rising. Whatever this attack was, it was so focused that Gohan could increase his strength greatly by focusing the bulk of it into those two fingertips, putting Kimuchi on the defensive.

"It's taken me almost my entire life to do it, but I've finally mastered my former sensei's most powerful attack!" Gohan chuckled, his energy capping off, "LIGHT OF DEATH!"

The older Saiya-jin on the ground's eyes widened even more as the corkscrew shaped beam barreled towards him at breakneck pace, reaching the halfway point after only a few seconds right before slamming hard into Kimuchi's defenses. The beam spread out as it hit, sending up a bright orange flash as it expanded all around the older Saiya-jin man, searing at his skin in the process. A giant cloud of dust kicked up into the air as the beam finally ended with an earthshaking explosion, knocking Kimuchi deeper into the ground then he had been before. When the cloud died down, dissipating into nothingness once more, Gohan could see that not only had the beam hit it's mark, but that Kimuchi was no longer in his transformed state.

"Man, what a move!" Kimuchi laughed, rising to his feet with only minor injuries on his body, "Your sensei must've been one hell of a ki master!"

"Yeah, Piccolo was the best there was, easily my father's rival in control and innovation as far as his techniques go," Gohan nodded, "Looks like I win this round Kimuchi, so that means you get to spill on the whole negative energy thing. How exactly does it work?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," Kimuchi mused, scratching his chin, "I guess it's like..."

"Oh boys, I've got breakfast ready in here!" Videl cried out from the house rather loudly, "You better get it while you still can..."

Videl didn't have time to even brace herself as two blurs raced past her at the kitchen door, knocking the human woman onto her behind as the sounds of munching down their food emanated from the kitchen. Looking around into the small room, Videl could see the two slightly battered Saiya-jin eating their food at rapid speed, along with the recently arisen Pan and Medon. The human woman could only shake her head as she to walked into the kitchen so that she could get her one meal before they decided to go ahead and eat that too, a soft smile on her face as she did so.

_"It's just like Chi-Chi always said,"_ Videl giggled to herself, _"Give a Saiya-jin the dinner call, they eat you out of house and home..."_

_**Updated Power Levels**_

SSJ3 Gohan: 85,500,000

w/Light of Death: 94,000,000

SSJ3 Kimuchi: 84,000,000

w/Gohan's power: 88,000,000

_**Author's Notes:** Hope you all enjoyed that, one big spar between the two most powerful Saiya-jin on the planet and you also got to learn a little more about Kimuchi and his background. Killing two birds with one stone is fun, but the next chapter will be a little more serious with a switch over to a visit to the Lookout by Ubuu and his roommates, where they meet a new fighter, the sixteen year old Nameksei-jin, Sanil! To find out what kind of powers this Nameksei-jin possesses, you'll have to stay tuned, but for now let's get to the readers!_

_Draco the Destroyer: Berge is quite large, yes, but the really big one is Apio, inheriting his height from his grandfather obviously. As for Ice transforming, you'll have to stay tuned to find that out, but it won't be for a while yet, assuming I decide to have him change at all._

_The wandering Azn: Nice to see you've got a profile on here now and that you're still reading this story, and don't worry. Only a few major and some minor details are being changed this time around, so things will still progress in a similar way._

_Ilthary: Yeah, I like the way this storyline is progressing a lot too, and I hope you've enjoyed the development of the Saiya-jin guardian, Kimuchi. Hoping to see more from you as things move on, so stick around!_


	6. Bad Omens

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 5- "Bad Omens"_

_By- Tiny_

Ubuu was flying high over the planet with the wind in his face, blowing what little hair he had about like some kind of rags, his clothing being pushed up onto his body as he picked up his pace. The two Saiya-jin that had been staying with him followed at a rather quick pace of their own, though they weren't going near as fast as they could, their hair blowing about even worse than their roommate's. The resurrected Majin had no idea why they had insisted on going with him to his destination, but he didn't really care as the white tower of Karin came into view.

It had been years since the Majin had been to the Lookout for anything, the last time he could remember being just after he finished his training with Goku, and it felt good to be in the shadow of the looming palace once more. The two Saiya-jin were slightly less optimistic, having done nothing but ask questions the whole trip about what the big deal with this place was. Ubuu had been more than happy to answer their questions, seeing as the two men were living with him for the time being, but it was really getting annoying as they repeated themselves.

"So, tell us where are we going again, Ubuu?" Berge asked, his voice as gruff as always, "All you said was something about some magic beans and going to consult with some Nameksei-jin."

"We're going to the Lookout, the mystical residence of the guardian of Earth, who just happens to be a Nameksei-jin named Dende," Ubuu growled, "As for those magic beans I told you about, I have a feeling that we're going to need them in the near future, but I have another reason for coming here."

"You just ask too many questions Berge, he knows what he's doing," Apio chuckled, "After all, this is his planet and he would know enough about it that we don't have to have him answer the same question a million times!"

"I just like to know what's going on, that's all," Berge grumbled, folding his arms over his chest as they reached the top of the tower, "So, is that the guy that we're here to meet up with?"

Ubuu looked down at the top of the Lookout, spotting what was definitely a Nameksei-jin on the floor, but there was something about him that made the Majin certain that this wasn't Dende. For one, he was far too tall to be the guardian and looked to be a little bit younger than Ubuu knew Dende was, but those were only the physical traits that gave things away. The clothing was something else that pointed away from the normally conservative and strict guardian, who had never been seen out of his white guardian robes in all of the days he had spent on Earth.

This Nameksei-jin, on the other hand, was dressed a lot more like a modern day skater or something, decked out in a pair of rather baggy blue jeans with a green dragon running up the right leg. He also wore a black t-shirt over his obviously muscular torso with the words 'Bad Ass' across the chest, topped off with a matching beanie to cover up his antennae. He was also in a pair of red and gray sneakers, the kind of shoes that Ubuu was more likely to see on Goten or Trunks, which was startling since no other Nameksei-jin had ever even worn a pair of sneaker willingly.

The green-skinned alien happened to catch sight of the three arrivals and stopped whatever it was he had been doing as they descended to the ground, folding his arms over his chest in a fashion that put Vegeta to shame. If it weren't for his high power level, Ubuu probably would have mistaken this Nameksei-jin for the late Piccolo just because of the way he carried himself. Still, Ubuu couldn't be distracted by thoughts of old friends that were now long gone, as he had come here for a purpose and had every intention of carrying that purpose out.

"Uh...hi!" Ubuu smiled, waving his hand, "We're here to see Dende about something. Do you know where he is?"

"Dad, there's some people here to see you!" the Nameksei-jin called out, turning his back to the three warriors, "A couple of them might be those Saiya-jin you told me about!"

"Dad!" Ubuu gulped, "You're Dende's son?"

"Who'd you think I was, Piccolo?" the young Nameksei-jin chuckled, "My name's Sanil, and I take it you're Ubuu. I saw you once when you left here with that overgrown child, Son Goku."

"Sanil, I've told you a million times about insulting Goku and the others," an older, much more respectable voice coughed, "It's not polite and it will send the wrong impression to potential allies."

"I'd rather not ally myself with anyone, I've never needed them before" Sanil growled, "Besides, you've already said I'm more powerful than even Piccolo used to be, so what do I need help from these fools for?"

Had Ubuu looked behind him he might have seen the two Saiya-jin's tense up and their hair begin to rise up in the air, but he wasn't looking at them as he walked up to Dende and smiled. The guardian was still young in comparison to his predecessor, only getting to be about forty or so, but it was easy to tell that he was one of the oldest in the group just by the way he carried himself. The Nameksei-jin just had a sense of dignity and prominence about him that demanded respect from his peers, and he got just that from the Majin at the very least.

"Good to see you again Dende," Ubuu grinned, bowing before the guardian, "When did you have a kid, by the way?"

"Just before Goku brought you here to train, adding up to about sixteen of this planet's years," Dende smiled, "You'll all have to forgive his temperament though, he's a fighter type. They tend to be a bit more...angry than the rest of our species is known to be."

"Perhaps someone should beat a little sense into him, change his mood if you catch my drift," Berge growled, the fur on his tail bristling, "I'd sure like to be the one that took care of him too!"

"As if you could, Saiya-jin," Sanil chuckled, "I doubt you could even beat the broad side of your own a..."

"That's enough, Sanil!" Dende snapped, "Ubuu, I take it you and the others didn't come here to get into a fight with my son, so might I ask what you're doing on the Lookout?"

"There's a dark warrior known as Destroyer who was following the recently arrived fighters and we think he might be coming here," Ubuu rubbed his forehead, "We were wondering if you know anything about it."

Dende's face darkened slightly as he moved towards the edge of the Lookout, way past his son and the others, and looked down at the Earth with what appeared to be tears in his eyes. Ubuu had never seen the Nameksei-jin man cry once in all the years he had known him, nor had Sanil, and it was deeply upsetting to see him get so very emotional all at once over one name. Something was wrong, very wrong, and the Saiya-jin couldn't help but shiver as the air around them seemed to suddenly grow colder while the guardian turned back to them.

"Yes, I know of the one called Destroyer and his masters," Dende nodded, a tear falling down his face, "And he is already here..."

_**Author's Notes:** This one is a little shorter than the others, actually a whole lot, and probably isn't my best work, but you can be assured that the next few chapters will be longer and more exciting. The next chapter will feature the announcement of a new Budokai and the revelation about Destroyer, putting everyone on full alert as they prepare to enter the ring. It will also introduce one or two more new characters from the new generation of fighters and feature insight into Berge's past, but until then, let's get to the reviewers!_

_the monkey: You wanted more, you got it, even if it was only a little bit! Hope to see you around again!_

_Gomer: Yeah, the spar was pretty good, considering I usually suck at writing those action sequences. Still, what's still to come is going to make that spar look like a warm-up, so stay tuned!_

_Adum I. Smart: Thanks for the praise! Hope to see you again!_

_Vegetamon: Thanks for reviewing the story and yeah, killing off the older character's was expected in the rewrite. And not to worry, Vegeta and Goku will appear later on in the story, just it won't be for a while more when a character, who will remain unnamed as of now, dies and goes to Other World. Hope to see you when that time comes!_


	7. The Plan

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 6- "The Plan"_

_By- Tiny_

Everyone had been assembled at the Lookout by early in the afternoon after Dende had broken the news to Ubuu about Destroyer, the news only being sent after Sanil and the Saiya-jin managed to pull the Majin off of the guardian. Dende was still in pretty rough shape even after healing himself from any critical injuries, though he was still keeping wary of the resurrected Majin as he explained things to the others. It had looked for a moment like Gohan would go one step further and kill the guardian when he found out, but knew that that would possibly be a mistake and had contained himself.

All of the older warriors that remained and their families were there, including the reformed and reformatted Juunana, though all of the new human fighters had decided to remain at home just in case something should happen. The Saiya-jin had all come along and been sure to bring their families along, even bringing the two year old Medon just to make sure he kept out of trouble. The young one was currently playing around near the living area with Mr. Popo while Dende talked with the others, being sure to talk slowly and cover everything to avoid any confusion.

"I guess we should have known the bastard would follow us here, I just didn't think it would be so soon," Kimuchi growled, "He must've been behind us the whole time and has been waiting for us to drop out guard."

"Destroyer is the least of our worries, it's his masters I'd be more worried about if I were you," Apio mused, "After all, they were able to get the drop on a Saiya-jin at the legendary level and that, as you well know, is no easy task!"

"I almost wish that my father were still here to help us out now," Trunks nodded, holding Marron close to himself, "He might know what to do in this situation..."

"Destroyer entered the upcoming Budokai registry this morning," Dende chimed in, "He must think that he can draw out the strongest fighters by picking on the weaker ones in front of us."

"Well, I have to fight in that Budokai anyway, since I'm the defending champion and all," Ubuu muttered, "Maybe we could all enter and face off with him there! He'd never see it coming!"

"I don't know Ubuu, he might want us to do that so he can pick us all off at one time," Gohan spoke up, "It'd be the perfect way to ensure that nobody was around to defend this planet from his masters."

"Then I say we have the strongest of us, you and Kimuchi, stay in the stands during the fights," Goten suggested, "That way if the rest of us are too weak to do anything to him and he tries anything, the two of you could swoop in and take his ass out!"

The two older Saiya-jin thought it over and actually figured that the younger warrior had probably made the most valid suggestion today, proving that he wasn't an exact copy of Goku after all! Destroyer more than likely wouldn't expect the strongest of the fighters to stay out of the matches, no matter how old they were, and would be caught off guard by the move. It was the perfect plan for taking him out and moving on with life, but there were a few complications that had to be taken care of first, the first of which being who would actually fight.

Marron was absolutely out of the question, since she was pregnant and both Trunks and Krillin would kill Gohan if he even mentioned her name in the roster, assuming Juuhachi didn't get to him first. There were of course the six younger Saiya-jin, not to mention Ubuu and the other two aliens, which would equal up over half of the battle brackets all on their own, but that still left six slots. Juunana was definitely a candidate, seeing as he was still extremely powerful thanks to his time as Super Juunana, but now was just barely at Ubuu's level. And that was when it came to Gohan so quickly that it was almost like it had been slapped right into his head, the idea so perfect that it would have been a true testament to his genius had Trunks not spouted it out first.

"You know, we could always have the new human fighter's take a shot at this guy in the ring," Trunks spoke up, "I mean, Krillin and Yamcha have three students left without Marron, Tien and Chautzu have three students to offer. I say we go for it and hope for the best!"

"Yeah, I agree with Trunks on this one," Gohan grumbled, _"Filthy idea thief..."_

"Then it's settled, we'll all go sign up for the Budokai in two days and keep our eyes peeled for this Destroyer guy," Kimuchi smiled, sensing his cousin's thoughts, "Just be sure to keep your guard up until then, because we never know when he'll decide to change his mind."

"Oh don't worry, we'll be sure to keep our eyes open," Pan chuckled, cracking her knuckles, "I've been itching for a good fight for a long time now."

"Then let the plan begin..."

Two days passed by like they had never been and the big day had arrived for the Z fighters as they prepared for the Budokai, getting all their things in order before heading out for the arena in preparations for the fights. All of the older human fighters would be there mostly for moral support and what not, since they had all been surpassed by the younger generation and wouldn't be much good in this new battle. Gohan and Kimuchi had also called ahead to make arrangements for their seats, demanding the box over the waiting area as a favor from the current champion, getting the seats with virtually no trouble whatsoever.

No training had been done outside of quick warm-ups or stretches over the two day grace period, seeing as nobody wanted to be sore or overexerted when the time came to possibly face Destroyer. Even the normally diehard training buff Trunks had been taking it easy the last couple of days, spending all of his time helping get ready for his child's arrival. It was a tense time for the entire Z gang, though things had stayed rather calm and cool under the circumstances, but now it was crunch time and there was no room for such insecurities as they got ready for the fights.

The preliminary rounds, which now consisted of the accursed punching machine once more, had gone smoothly with all of the winners scoring at the very least a three hundred or higher. Well, everyone except for the highly irritable Sanil, who let the machine have it so hard that the max overload sign didn't flash just before the whole thing exploded into a pile of burning scrap. That had been rather amusing for the whole gang to watch, reminding them of Vegeta's incident with the machine years earlier, but nobody smiled for fear of possibly missing sight of their prey.

The one known as Destroyer had been easy enough to spot, though nobody could see his face or anything thanks to the cloak that he kept over himself, but the evil energy radiating off of him was unmistakable. It had been like sticking your hand into a pile of cow shit and then yanking it out, the disgustingly revolting feel of it not leaving even after you had moved away from it. All of the Z fighter's now understood exactly why Kimuchi and the other's had run from this horrible creature and were more determined than ever to take him out.

Everyone had been shooed into the back room for the drawing of numbers to see who would fight who shortly after the machine readouts, the monks wanting to get things out of the way quickly so they could get to business. That had gone relatively smoothly with the new announcer in charge, a young man with shoulder length blonde hair and a goatee, who it turns out was the grandson of the old announcer. Destroyer's turn had been a quiet one with no cheering until they saw who he had to fight in the first round, but now everything was decided and the announcer had gone out to give the juicy details to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this, the 31st Budokai, and what I can promise will be the most thrilling one ever!" the announcer roared into the microphone, "The fight's will be progressing as follows:"

_Round 1: Ice vs. Sanil_

_Round 2: Roshi vs. Destroyer_

_Round 3: Pan vs. Bra_

_Round 4: Goten vs. Ubuu_

_Round 5: Bonzar vs. Trunks_

_Round 6: Yugin vs. Apio_

_Round 7: Yuno vs. Bruno_

_Round 8: Berge vs. Jace_

"Now, let's get started with the first match, featuring our first contestant, a young man with a rather cold disposition," the announcer continued, "It say's here that he's from a far away place where he fought for years to gain freedom for his people, but was then sold into slavery before being rescued by his mentor and father-figure. Ladies and gentlemen, I present you with the most frosty character in this tournament; give it up for Ice!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the lizard-like alien walked out of the waiting area and literally hovered over the walkway and into the ring, setting himself down only after he had reached the center. Ice was dressed in a black t-shirt, mostly because it stood out against his pale body, and a pair of dark blue jeans, which he had cut off at the ankles so that they didn't drag underneath his feet when he walked. He also had a blue baseball cap with the Capsule Corp. logo on the front turned backwards on his head, hiding his baldness from the crowd as they continued to cheer for him.

"Our next competitor is a little bit different than Ice here, but by no means less of a fighter ladies and gentlemen, as he managed to destroy a punching machine!" the announcer kept on, "He is said to be a student of the Demon style of martial arts first seen here by the infamous Piccolo, not to mention a distant relative of the former Budokai runner-up! Let's hear a warm round of applause for the green-skinned warrior, Sanil!"

The crowd was probably more enthusiastic now than they had been with Ice, since Sanil used a style that any Budokai fan was familiar with, seeing as Piccolo was one of the most famous figures in Budokai history. Only Son Goku rivaled the Nameksei-jin in popularity amongst the fans and their cheers turned into screams of sheer delight as the young warrior walked emotionlessly out of the waiting area. He was dressed in the same outfit he had worn when the others had met him on the Lookout, claiming it suited him in battle, the only difference being he wore a black bandana now rather than a hat.

The two warrior's stared each other down intensely as Sanil entered the ring across from Ice, his obsidian eyes coming into contact with the Kurudo-jin's red ones as they prepared for the fight. They were here as allies for a common cause and knew that, if the human in the upcoming fight failed, that one of them, the stronger, would go on to face Destroyer in the next round. Both were determined that that fighter was going to be them, neither willing to back away from the other even in the stare down, a good sign of their courage as the crowd began to grow silent.

Energy began to crackle in the air between the two fighters as their aura's shot up all around them, Sanil's a brilliant silver color in sharp contrast to the light blue one that surrounded Ice. Everyone with ki senses could feel the energy levels of the two fighters beginning to rise even as they fell into their fighting stances across the ring from each other, both smirking at each other with a mixture of respect and mockery. This fight was already being played out on a mental plain between two skilled young men and soon, that mental struggle would come to light in the middle of the Budokai arena.

"Alright everyone, the time has come at long last to get this party started!" the announcer screamed into the microphone, "FIGHT!"

_**Author's Notes:** Some of the human fighter's in this story will be slightly different than they were in the first one, but I've jettisoned two of the characters and decided they won't be in this remake. Akira and Trevor, Krillin's students in the first DB:AS, will be replaced in this one by Jace and Bruno, who will show up as Tien's students at the Budokai. They should be familiar to you all, since they will be revealed to be 'old friends' later on, and I think you know who they are! Other changes will be taking place in the chapters to come, so stay tuned for those! Now, to recognize my wonderful reviewers!_

_Adum I. Smart: Thanks for saying the last chapter was good, since it was personally a let down for me cause I couldn't get it to flow the way I would have liked. Oh well though, I think this one turned out pretty good for a quick update, don't you? Review and let me know!_

_Everyone Else: Thank you for reading this and let's see some reviews alright? They help me to know what I need some more work on and are greatly appreciated. Thanks and I'll see ya next time!_


	8. The Dark One

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 7- "The Dark One"_

_By- Tiny_

Ice made the first move of the Budokai, throwing his thick tail around behind his opponent in an attempt to trip him up, but Sanil was on the ball and caught the attack with relative ease. The Kurudo-jin struggled to free himself from the Nameksei-jin's grip, but never got the chance as Sanil raised him over his head and threw Ice hard into the arena floor. Pain surged through Ice's body from the force of the impact, not to mention the shrapnel that had flow up and embedded itself in his skin, but he wasn't done yet as his tail wrapped around Sanil's arm and pulled the green warrior in.

Sanil's eyes widened with shock as Ice pushed himself up out of the small indentation in the ground and threw a punch right into the Nameksei-jin's face, sending a small stream of purple blood flying from his nose. Not one to give his opponent's a second chance by nature, Ice swung around and landed a kick hard into Sanil's chest, launching the green warrior halfway across the ring in the process. It looked for a moment as though Sanil would fall out of the ring, but he stopped just short of the edge of the ring and settled back down on his feet.

The crowd was in utter amazement as the two warriors went at each other again, since most of them couldn't follow their movements at all, which included some of the older energy users. The Saiya-jin, on the other hand, had no trouble whatsoever following the fight as the saw Sanil's fist smash hard into Ice's cheek, the blow earning a hard knee to the Nameksei-jin's gut soon afterward. The fight was intense, making the ring shake slightly as the two warrior's battled it out for domination, but everyone who could sense their power knew that the two warrior's hadn't even gotten started yet.

Sanil and Ice landed after a brief punching match in the center of the ring, staring each other down intently as the energy sparked between them, the heat of battle having swallowed them up entirely. The adrenaline was pumping through their veins like a wildfire through dry wood as their eyes locked, the fire dancing within unmistakable for anything but bloodlust. The two fighter's suddenly became enveloped by their respective aura's as the crowd grew deathly silent in bewilderment, wondering what was going on now with the two fighters.

"You fight well, for a lizard," Sanil chuckled, "I have to admit, I haven't had a fight like this since the day I was born!"

"You're not half bad yourself, Nameksei-jin," Ice smirked, "But I'm tired of you holding back on me. It's time to show you, and everyone else, just what I'm _really_ capable of!"

Sanil looked at his opponent with mild confusion as he began to scream at the top of his lungs, his blue aura darkening slightly as little sparks of energy began to shoot out all around his body. The red pupils in his eyes began to contract until they had disappeared entirely, making his appearance much more menacing, but that was nothing compared to what happened next. The dark shirt that the Kurudo-jin had been sporting ripped completely to nothing more than shreds as his limited muscle mass expanded greatly, damn near tripling.

Everyone else was watching with nothing short of awe in their eyes as Ice's power began to spike dramatically, shooting far above what they had ever thought possible for the Kurudo-jin. Even his allies from space, the two young Saiya-jin, were at a loss for words as their comrade powered up to his maximum, shattering several tiles he had been standing on into nothing but dust. The sight of the Kurudo-jin at his maximum was overwhelming, especially since his muscle mass was now larger than even that of a Super Saiya-jin at the third level, and he wasn't even in the fifth form!

"It's been a long time since I've had to use this power, but it feels so good to have it flowing through me once more!" Ice chuckled, his voice seeming slightly deeper, "Now, where were we, Nameksei-jin?"

"We were at the part where I kick your lizard ass!" Sanil growled, jumping into the air, "This newfound power won't save you from me!"

The Kurudo-jin moved to try and sidestep his opponent's attack, but was stunned when the Nameksei-jin warrior raised his leg in the opposite direction and connected hard with Ice's ribcage. The blow hurt a great deal, but Ice shook it off as he brought his fist up into Sanil's stomach, causing the Nameksei-jin to double over in pain as his spat out a little more of his blood onto the arena floor. Sanil wasn't about to take such a move lying down, however, and threw a small ki blast up into Ice's face, knocking the Kurudo-jin over for a brief second.

That second was all Sanil needed, however, as he jumped up overhead and slammed his knee right into Ice's spine, hearing a loud crunching sound as the Kurudo-jin screamed in pain. Sanil followed up his initial blow with a roundhouse kick in the ribcage, sending Ice skidding across the tiled floor with the Nameksei-jin in hot pursuit, a ki blast charging in his left hand. That might have been all he needed to win the match as well, but that wasn't going to happen as Ice flipped up onto his feet and smacked Sanil into the floor with his tail.

Sanil didn't know what it was that had hit him, initially thinking that a large truck had run him over or something, but ducked under a charged-up fist just as he came back to his senses. Ice growled with frustration as he tried to land another hard blow against the Nameksei-jin's chest, but the blow never connected as Sanil grabbed his arm and threw him into the floor. Ice once again felt a searing pain as the shrapnel tore through his flesh from the force of impact, but he wouldn't give in that easy as he wrapped his tail around Sanil's throat and began to squeeze.

The Nameksei-jin began to make gargling sounds in his throat as he tried to break Ice's grip on him, scratching at the skin and even biting into it in his attempts, but it was all for naught as the squeeze tightened. Dark spots began to dance in front of the Nameksei-jin's eyes as his wind left him, but he wasn't about to give in to some newcomer just because of a cheap trick as Sanil began to gather his power. Ice didn't really think much of it until he saw the Nameksei-jin's muscle's expand slightly just before his aura shot out all around him in a blaze of raw power.

The unexpected force was enough to break the vice-like grip around Sanil's neck and it gave him his one opportunity to get to the next round, which he immediately seized as he brought his hands up to his head. Shortly there after, a bright flash filled the stadium, blinding everyone in the area except for a few who wore sunglasses, but Ice was not one of them as he scratched at his burning irises. The Kurudo-jin was too distracted with the spots dancing before his eyes at that moment to ever notice the green ki wave charging up not two feet from the back of his head.

"Time to put an end to this match!" Sanil smirked, "MASENKAME-HA!"

Ice regained his vision just in time to turn and see a green ki wave slam hard into his face, knocking him deeper into the arena floor than ever before and leaving a small crater in it's wake as the blast exploded. Sanil smirked with satisfaction as the smoke cleared to reveal an immobile, though very much alive, Kurudo-jin lying in tatters among the rubble. The Nameksei-jin was on the verge of cheering for himself, but didn't really need to as the crowd broke out into a thunderous round of applause, which cause the Nameksei-jin's ears to ache.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I looks like Ice is down!" the announcer gulped, "I'll start the count! 10...9...8..."

"Don't bother with your pointless little countdown, Sanil huffed, heading out of the ring, "He won't be moving for quite a while."

"Think again, Nameksei-jin!" Ice roared, jumping out of the crater, "You're going to pay for that!"

Sanil was too shocked just from hearing Ice's voice to even move as the Kurudo-jin slammed a fist hard into the back of his head, throwing the Nameksei-jin out of the ring and into the wall nearby. Bricks and vaporized cement flew out all over the place as a seven foot indentation formed in the wall where Sanil had hit, holding him firmly in place just before his green body hit the grass. The once cheering crowd was too shocked to even register what they had just seen at first, or so it seemed anyway, but soon recovered from that and began to cheer even more loudly than ever.

Ice didn't particularly care for all the attention, but welcomed it anyway as he waved to the crowd with a big grin on his face, his muscles shrinking back to their normal size as his power went back down. The Saiya-jin in the crowd were shocked to say the least, having just watched Ice take down a superior opponent, and Goten's mouth was still dragging on the ground as the medics walked by with Sanil. It was enough to make Ice's grin broaden, seeing as he hadn't expected to win either, and he just stood out in the ring a few moments more, soaking up all the attention.

"Well folks, in a surprise upset, Ice has managed to defeat Sanil by ring-out!" the announcer cheered, "That means that Ice will move on to our quarter-final round, but now to see who he'll be facing in that round! In this match, we have a real treat for all of you in the tall, dark, and handsome warrior Roshi, son of former tournament competitor and semi-finalist Yamcha! Roshi went to start training with his father six years ago and was apparently named after his father's former sensei, Kame-Sennin, who passed away just this last year."

The crowd bowed their heads in reverence as Roshi walked out of the waiting room, seeing as the news of the late Turtle Hermit's death had been very widespread and mourned by many martial artists. Roshi came out dressed in a modified version of the Kame School's traditional gi, with red cargo pants tucked into his black, almost military style boots. His top half was covered by a black, sleeveless shirt under a red vest, which bore the Kame symbol on the back, and had a jagged scar running down his left bicep, presumably from a fight with his fellow students or a wild animal.

"With looks like that, he truly is a chip of the old block, but will it be enough to defeat his opponent in this match, Destroyer?" the announcer continued, "We have very little information on this competitor, but it is known that he has come to the Budokai seeking to break the spirits of our greatest fighters. Does he have what it takes to succeed? We'll find out, ladies and gentlemen, so let's hear a big round of applause for Destroyer!"

Destroyer walked out of the waiting area and the already silent crowd didn't even make a sound as he came into view, having discarded his shirt somewhere along the way to better show off his muscular figure. Destroyer's dark hair hung loosely around his shoulder's, his red eyes glowing the intensity of a predator as he locked eyes with Roshi in the ring. The human man was not afraid of this alien assassin, or at least didn't show as much if he was, and that was something that even the experienced killer could admire as he set foot on the tiled floor.

You could have heard a pin drop in the Budokai arena as Roshi gazed with nothing short of murder in his eyes at Destroyer, those dark obsidian orbs staring into what seemed like small pits of pure Hell. Roshi could feel a shiver run down his spine as he turned his eyes away from those of his opponent, falling into his father's trademark stance as all emotion left his face. Destroyer couldn't help but allow himself a smirk as he too fell into a unique and bizarre stance, which almost seemed to be full of openings, but the human knew not to underestimate him as he tightened his own defenses.

"You are going to die today, human," Destroyer chuckled, "You and every one of your allies will become the first martyr's for the lost cause of opposing the will of my masters!"

"We'll see about that, ugly," Roshi huffed, narrowing his eyes, "I'm not going to lose to something as evil as you!"

"We'll see about that, pitiful human," Destroyer laughed, "Won't we?"

"I guess we will," Roshi nodded, "We'll see just how quickly I pound your sorry ass into the dirt!"

"Alright guys, let's keep it clean, alright?" the announcer cautioned the two fighters before raising the microphone up again, "FIGHT!"

The two warrior's didn't need to be told twice as they charged at each other immediately, Destroyer throwing the first blow to try and take out his human opponent quickly. The blow was pointless, however, as Roshi jumped over the attack and slammed his knee hard into Destroyer's face, knocking the dark-skinned warrior back slightly in a half-circle flip. Roshi was about to phase down and strike another blow into Destroyer's middle, but the alien assassin caught him off-guard by reversing the flip and connecting his foot with Roshi's jaw.

The human warrior went soaring into the air overhead at breakneck speed, but corrected himself just in time to deflect a yellow ki blast right back at Destroyer, causing a small explosion in the ring. Roshi took advantage of what he believed to be a temporary advantage and fell back down to the ring and charged at his opponent, connecting with nothing more than air as Destroyer disappeared. The human fighter looked confused until he felt a hand smack hard against the back of his head, hurtling Roshi forward a few feet before he turned around to face a laughing assassin.

"No wonder you have to talk big about yourself!" Destroyer almost cried, he was laughing so hard, "Because you certainly can't fight worth beans!"

"You won't be laughing so hard when I pound your teeth in!" Roshi roared, shooting his power as high as he could, "I'll make you scream for mercy before I'm done!"

"I doubt that, human," Destroyer smirked, crossing his arms, "But you're welcome to try, if you think that you can pull it off!"

"YOU GOT IT!"

_**Current Power Levels**_

Sanil: 58,500,000

Ice: 46,000,000

full power: 55,000,000

Roshi: 32,500,000

_**Author's Notes:** I've decided that Ice will probably transform eventually, but not for quite a while yet, as he still has to unlock the ability, but he's well on his way! The next chapter will focus a bit more around the fight between the mysterious Destroyer and Yamcha's son, Roshi, but will move on after a while. To see how things play out for our hero's you'll have to stay tuned, but for now let's get to the reviewers!_

_chris: Yeah, it sucks what they did to Gohan and things will only get more interesting for him and the others as things go on! It's high praise to be compared to Brandon B.'s fic, but since that was this one's original inspiration, thanks! Hope to see you again in the future!_

_Ilthary: Oh, I have something in store for you alright, and I can promise you that it will be big, really big! Hope to see you around when it comes to light!_

_Gomer: The Budokai was later originally, but there was also one that was used to recruit new members in one of the first sagas. I just upped the date and threw Destroyer into the mix, cause I thought it would make things more interesting. Besides, it'll give you some action to hold you over until the big battles come, so stay tuned!_


	9. A Show of Power

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 8- "A Show of Power"_

_By- Tiny_

Roshi swung out at Destroyer for all he was worth just as the dark warrior ducked under the blow, bringing his hand up to the human teen's face and slamming him hard into the tiled arena floor. Everyone in the crowd could hear how much the injury had to hurt even without actually seeing it, the sound of the human's bones crunching enough to make everyone want to vomit right then and there. Yamcha himself looked to be on the verge of hysterics as he was held down in his seat by Gohan and Kimuchi, both constantly telling him that Destroyer wouldn't kill Roshi.

Even they were beginning to doubt that as the dark warrior brutally beat on the human man continuously, even though Roshi was clearly outclassed and wasn't even able to fight back at this point. Blood was practically pouring out of the human teen's body as he struggled desperately to get back his footing, his body trembling every time he even moved to stand up. Destroyer would always pick that time to let him have it too, hitting the human as hard as he could in whatever part of his body was available, sending him for a loop each and every time.

The other fighter's in the waiting area were on the verge of hysteria themselves, their aura's rising dangerously as they watched this evil warrior beat one of their potential allies around like a rag doll. Pan was easily the one that was the most worried as she watched the human fighter get his ass handed to him, her aura beginning to become laced with gold as she watched him getting beaten up. She probably would have broken into Super Saiya-jin right then and there as Roshi got to his feet once more, staring coldly at Destroyer, but fell down to normal as the human did something completely unexpected.

Destroyer himself was at a loss for words as Roshi stepped back to the edge of the ring and jumped up into the air, coming down as softly as he could manage on the grass just outside the ring. Yamcha could almost feel his jaw hit the floor as his son smirked up one last time at the dark warrior and then collapsed to the ground with a thud, his long hair swirling all around the back of his head as the paramedics rushed outside to gather him up. The dark warrior looked completely disappointed that his fun had been interrupted so soon, but smirked none the less as he walked out of the ring and headed into the waiting area once again.

The dark man was greeted with nothing more than cold stares and snarls as he walked past the Z fighters, all of them radiating nothing short of hatred for the dark warrior. He actually found it rather amusing himself, that the fighter's hated him so much that they were actually having dark thoughts themselves, but he didn't find it nearly as amusing as a small fist slammed into the side of his head. Destroyer was on the ground in an instant and turned around just in time to see a foot crash down on his chest, two dark brown eyes glaring down at him with all the hatred they could muster.

"That was cheap of you, toying with a weaker opponent just to get your kicks, you sick bastard!" Pan snapped, her aura rising once more, "I just hope that I make it to the next match so that I can tear you out a new asshole!"

"Oh, little girl is all worked up because I roughed up her boyfriend a little bit out in the arena?" Destroyer chuckled, pushing Pan off of him, "You should just be thankful that I allowed him to live! The only reason that he is still alive is because I wouldn't get the joy of fighting all you monkeys later on."

Pan was at her fullest power in an instant, charging towards the dark warrior for all she was worth until two sets of hands wrapped around her arms, stopping her dead in her tracks. Goten and Trunks knew for a fact that fighting before the matches was against the rules and that Pan would never get her shot at him after that, so they were doing this for the sake of humiliating the dark warrior later on. Pan clearly got the message as she shook herself free and calmed down, though she remained at the Super Saiya-jin level as she walked over towards the waiting area's exit.

"I'll see you in the semi-final round, Destroyer," Pan snarled, "And I am going to make you feel the worst kind of pain imaginable, the same kind that you did to Roshi."

"We shall see about that, Saiya-jin," Destroyer chuckled, watching as the teenager walked away, _"We'll see if you really can back up your mouth..."_

The ring had been repaired after about a half hour by the monks, having taken considerable damage during what could only be described as the massacre that was the last match. Yamcha wouldn't be present to watch this next fight, though he had been looking forward to it all day, as he was sitting around in the medical wing waiting for his son to get better in the regeneration tank. Everyone else was on the edge of their seats, however, as this promised to be one of the most explosive matches of the entire Budokai, seeing as it was going to be between two Saiya-jin.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, Destroyer won that last match by forfeit and now that the ring has been repaired we're ready to get this next match underway!" the announcer cheered, "Are you all excited?"

The blonde-haired man was greeted with a thunderous roar of applause and cheering from the enthusiastic crowd, who were all anxious to see the next fight get started. After all, it wasn't every day that you got to see the granddaughter of two former Budokai champions, Son Goku and Satan Hercule, fight in the most prestigious fighting event on the whole planet. It was going to be a real treat and they all knew it, especially since her opponent would be the daughter of Briefs Bulma and her husband Vegeta, who everyone knew was a very adept and cunning warrior.

"Well, let's get this match started then!" the announcer grinned, "Our first competitor comes from incredibly famous backgrounds as the granddaughter of multi-title Budokai champion, Satan Hercule, and the savior of the Earth, the equally legendary Son Goku! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the lovely and powerful Son Pan!"

The crowd went wild as the still transformed teenager walked out into the stadium, her gaze fixated solely on the ring as she walked past the announcer and waited to get the match underway. Gohan looked concerned about his daughter's frame of mind, seeing as she was incredibly upset over Roshi's brutal beating for some reason or another, but the elder Saiya-jin didn't say anything as the announcer brought his microphone back up. He was still going to keep a close eye on his daughter, however, just to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid as the match drew on.

"That was quite a round of cheering, but let's see what you think about this next lovely young competitor who will be fighting Pan to advance," the announcer spoke into the device, "She was trained by some of the most powerful fighters on the planet since her childhood, but gained most of her strength training with her brother Trunks, the current president of Capsule Corp. and another of our fighters here today! Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Briefs Bra!"

The crowd cheered once more, though not as loudly as they had for Pan when she came out, as Bra came out of the room in her Super Saiya-jin form as well, her golden hair tied up high and out of her face. She absolutely radiated with power and the grace that could only belong to royalty as she reached the ring, staring down Pan as she crossed her arms over her chest much the same way her father used to. It got the point across to her opponent that she meant business as Pan brought her hands down to the sides of her body and shooting her golden aura up all around her as Bra did likewise.

Energy soared throughout the arena as the two female Saiya-jin charged up to their full power instantaneously, not even stretching out as they did so to give away that they had started before the announcer gave the signal. The aged human fighters in the crowd looked shocked that the two females held so much power within themselves, considering Bra hadn't trained that much until after the incident with the Dragons. It was mind-blowing that they radiated such strength, but they didn't have time to ask any questions as the two teenager's fell into fighting stances.

"I am going to win this fight Bra and move on to fight Destroyer in the semi-finals, so don't try to stop me," Pan almost ordered, "I know how much you want to fight with my uncle or Ubuu, but I _have_ to win this fight!"

"I don't care anything about your personal reasons for wanting to win Pan, but I am going to win this fight no matter what!" Bra snapped, her aura swirling about her as she prepared to fight, "I am the daughter of Vegeta, the one and only princess of all Saiya-jin, and I am not going to lose to a third-class weakling!"

"You've never called me that before, but I guess training the way Trunks does will do that to you," Pan smiled, "But I am the granddaughter of Son Goku, the most powerful Saiya-jin to ever live, and I'll be dead before I let that legacy get crushed at your hands!"

"Alright ladies, let's get this party started!" the announcer beamed, "FIGHT!"

_**Updated Power Levels**_

SSJ Bra: 58,000,000

SSJ Pan: 56,500,000

Destroyer(suppressed): 45,000,000

_**Author's Notes:** At this point, you're probably realizing that this is more of a remake than a rewrite and I hope that that doesn't disappoint anybody, but there are just some things that needed to be changed. As for Pan having a crush on Roshi, which didn't happen in the last edition, that will become prominent in this story but will be the only major couple switch. I hope it's one for the better, but I do like to know what all of you think, so let's see some reviews, alright? Until then, time to recognize my reviewers!_

_Draco the Destroyer: That was a lot of reviews at one time, but thanks for the feedback and for sticking with this story. And Destroyer did do well, but now he has one seriously pissed of Saiya-jin on his hands and you can be assured that that confrontation won't turn out pretty! Stay tuned to see if Pan actually does make it to fight Destroyer and, if so, how she does against him!_

_Adum I. Smart: The Kurudo-jin thing wasn't in the show, but I saw it in another fan fiction and decided it was the way to go!_

_Everyone Else: Thanks for reading and I hope to see you again soon!_


	10. Ascension

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 9- "Ascension"_

_By- Tiny_

No sooner had the words left the announcer's mouth than Pan lunged towards Bra and tried to grab a hold of the princess's throat, but the attack never made it to the Saiya-jin teen as she grabbed Pan and threw her into the air. Pan soared up into the air for a few seconds before regaining her balance and moving out of the way of a punch aimed for her mid-section, much to Bra's chagrin. Seeing her chance, the granddaughter of Goku swung her foot around in a half-flip and slammed it into Bra's head, knocking the Saiya-jin princess back to the arena floor.

Bra was about three feet away from the tiled floor when she pushed her hands out in front of her and propelled herself back into the air, driving her feet right into the bottom of Pan's jaw. The younger Saiya-jin flipped backwards and soared to almost the edge of the ring before landing gracefully in a corner, her face smiling stupidly despite the fact that she had just been showed up. Bra figured it must be a Son trait, seeing as they positively thrived on the battlefield, but the Saiya-jin princess had no time to worry about such things as Pan lunged for her once more.

This time around, however, Pan caught the princess off-guard and connected an earth-shattering blow with the side of Bra's head, sending a trail of saliva soaring out of the princess's mouth as she was knocked off to the side. Pan didn't give her any time to recover either, as she brought her knee up to catch Bra in the chin on the way down, but that didn't work as Bra reversed the move and slammed Pan into the ring. Tile went flying all over the place as the Saiya-jin princess applied more pressure to her attack, driving Pan down into the ring harder with each second.

The younger warrior wasn't about to take such abuse, however, and managed to knock Bra back by flaring her aura out a little bit, jumping back into the air and smacking Bra in the side with her left leg. Bra's eyes widened with shock as she was sent skidding across the arena floor at breakneck speed, stopping right at the edge as she jumped back to her feet. Fire was dancing behind the young princess's eyes as she glared back at her opponent, the same kind of fire that had once burned within her father and had been passed on to her brother, and now it was clear that she was more than just a Bulma look-alike.

Pan met the glare and scowl that Bra was putting off with a big, goofy smile that was characteristic of her entire family, scratching the back of her head sheepishly as though she had done something wrong. It actually made Bra's glare lighten slightly as she remembered just how many good it was to see that smile again, which had been exactly what Pan was hoping she would do. Bra was so wrapper up in her own little world that she didn't even notice as Pan cupped her hands at her sides, blue ki charging between her palms as she did so.

_"Time to end this match!"_ Pan smirked, "Ka...me..."

Bra snapped out of it just in time to hear Pan beginning the sacred chant that unleashed her family's most lethal attack, which startled the princess slightly as she rose into the air overhead. Pan followed the princess every second of the way and repositioned her attack so that it was aimed right at Bra, bringing a scowl to the teenager's face as she put her hands out in front of her. Yellow energy crackled between her clenched fingers as her body began to seem strained to it's limit, her lips drawn back to reveal her white teeth as she summoned forth her power.

"Ha...me..."

"Final..."

"HA!"

"FLASH!"

The two beams rocketed towards each other at lightning fast speeds as the collided in the middle somewhere, sending a tremendous surge of energy through the ring as they worked against each other. The crowd grew deathly silent as the watched the attacks gaining and then falling as the two girls struggled for control of the situation, sweat forming on their brows as they poured more energy into the attacks. Even the Z fighter's, who had seen this whole spectacle before, were caught up in the moment as they watched the fight between the two girls intensifying.

Small bolts of energy shot out of the beams every now and again as the power behind them would increase, shaking the entire arena violently each time the attack's clashed. It was running at a standstill, neither gaining an advantage over the others despite the fact that Bra was slightly more powerful, and both sides were beginning to get frustrated with the whole thing. Pan could feel herself tiring, her energy slipping away as she struggled to hold onto the attack, allowing Bra's attack to overcome her and wear down on the young teen.

Gohan and Videl were practically on the edges of their seats as they watched their daughter being crushed under Bra's attack, the blue hue of the KameHameHa barely visible underneath Bra's massive yellow beam. Little Medon looked even more concerned for his big sister's well-being as his face twisted into a snarl, his small hands clutching on the railing so hard that it bent in. If it weren't for him being so very young, Gohan would have sworn the young child was about to go Super Saiya-jin, but didn't have time to think about such things as he turned his attention back to the fight.

"I guess my father was right, you Son's really are nothing but a bunch of pitiful weaklings!" Bra laughed, her golden aura flaring out, "And now, I will restore my family's honor by crushing you, Pan!"

_"No, this can't be the end,"_ Pan heaved, trying to push her beam back out, _"I can't...lose to Bra. I _**won't**_ lose!"_

Everyone in the stadium's attention was so fixated on the struggle of the two beam attacks that they never even noticed the golden light erupting from underneath Bra's massive attack. Blue bolts of raw energy began to dance across the tiled arena floor as the blue KameHameHa attack began to push back upwards, Pan's energy beginning to climb steadily as she rose back to her feet. Her footing was shaky, the young girl's legs wobbling unsteadily as she tried to keep herself upright, but it was the energy that was coming off of her that caught many fighter's attention.

Gohan's eyes nearly bugged out of his head in shock as he watched his daughter's muscle's bulge out slightly, taking on a bit more definition as she seemed to grow a couple of inches. The teen's pupils had faded out all together and blue lightning began to dance through her aura as she continued to push more power into her attack, much to the Saiya-jin princess's distress. The golden-blonde Super Saiya-jin hair on Pan's head began to bunch closer together as it stood up straight on her head, much like Gohan's had against Cell, and it was at that moment that Bra realized just how screwed she really was.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs, her aura flaring out as her energy skyrocketed, "FULL POWER!"

Bra felt body become unresponsive as the blue pillar of light that was Pan's KameHameHa attack rocketed through her Final Flash, ripping into the princess's body as she tried to defend against it. The energy seared at her flesh as her strength slipped away, falling back into her basic state as the beam soared past, allowing Bra to freefall into the arena below. Shrapnel flew all over the place as Bra smashed into the ring floor at mind-boggling speeds, her bones cracking in several places as the impact ripped throughout her already weakened body.

Pan herself felt rather depleted after that display of energy and collapsed out of her transformed state, falling to one knee and panting as she listened to the announcer start the ten count on Bra. The younger teen didn't honestly recollect exactly what had just happened to her, but knew that she had somehow managed to keep her promise and overcome the one closest to her in strength. It was a great achievement for the young teenager as the classic Son smile, a real one this time, spread out across her face as the announcer finished counting down with Bra still passed out on the ring.

"That does it ladies and gentlemen, Son Pan has just won this match after a tremendous display of her power!" the announcer cheered, "That means that Pan will advance to the quarter finals to face whoever the winner of out next match is. Let's hear a round of applause for this amazing young warrior!"

Pan didn't really listen to the cheering from the crowd as she walked over to Bra and picked the older girl up, placing a small white bean in her mouth and then lying her back down on the ground. In a matter of seconds, the aqua-haired princess was fully healed, not even a scratch remaining on her body as she rose to her feet and stared somewhat disappointedly at Pan. That disappointment faded, however, just as soon as she saw that goofy grin that Pan's family was so famous for and a smile came over Bra's face as well as she walked up and shook hands with her childhood friend.

"You did good today Pan, but next time you won't be so lucky," Bra smirked, narrowing her eyes slightly, "The next time that I face you in the ring, I am going to see to it that you're carried away from the ring!"

"We'll see about that one Bra," Pan smiled, "But I'll look forward to that!"

"So will I Pan," Bra agreed, "Now, what's say we go and get something to eat around back? Those fights can really take it out of you!"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day!" Pan cheered, "Let's go!"

_**Updated Power Levels**_

SSJ Bra: 58,000,000

w/Final Flash: 62,000,000

SSJ Pan: 56,500,000

SSJ2 Pan: 67,500,000

w/KameHameHa: 75,000,000

_**Author's Notes:** I had to have Pan advance to the next round and become stronger than Bra somehow, so this is what you got! Now you'll get to see a real fight, Ubuu against Goten to see who fight's with Pan in the next round, and I can promise you that that fight won't exactly be boring either. Stay tuned to see how all this ends up playing out in the end, but until that time comes it's time to recognize the reviewers!_

_Draco the Destroyer: Well, Bra is a half Saiya-jin, which means that her blood isn't as human as Pan's and therefore she would grow slightly stronger at a much faster rate than Pan. Besides, it didn't last that long!_

_Adum I. Smart: I don't think anyone can really call Roshi a coward for backing out of a fight that he knew he couldn't possibly win, and the other fighter's might have done the same in his position. And yeah, the girls are acting almost exactly like their father's, with Pan's deviousness being the exception._

_The Author: It isn't so much that she's been training harder, it's that Bra is at a greater disposition to grow stronger faster because, in addition to being more Saiya-jin than Pan, she's also older and has access to facilities that Pan doesn't. Not that it matters, since Pan's at level two now and Bra doesn't have a prayer against her._


	11. Saiyajin vs Majin

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 10- "Saiya-jin vs. Majin"_

_By- Tiny_

The ring wasn't really in need of any clearing or fixing up after the fight between two of the most powerful women on the Earth, so things were getting ready to begin again as the monks tended to the slightly injured Saiya-jin girls. The announcer had even dropped by to make sure that the competitors were alright, bringing a smile to everyone's faces as they watched the ring. Everything was back in order now, the two girls having been led back into the waiting area for the duration of the fights, leaving the ring open to begin the next round of the Budokai.

"Alright all you crazy fans, are you ready to the next round?" the announcer grinned, earning a roar from the crowd, "In this next round of competition, we have the son of a living legend in our midst! He is the son of legendary Budokai fighter Son Goku, winner of the 23rd Budokai and frequent competitor since then. Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear a big round of applause for Son Goten!"

The crowd broke out into a roar of cheering and several of the woman in the crowd threw undergarments at the formerly eligible Saiya-jin, earning angry growls from his girlfriend in the stands. Goten himself just grinned stupidly and waved to the masses as he made his way towards the ring, anxious to get his match over with so that he could move on to the next round of the Budokai. Dressed the way that he was, in the modified version of the Kame School gi, not to mention his bed-head hairstyle, Goten looked almost exactly like his late father, so the crowd was actually confused at first.

"Next up, ladies and gentlemen, is the most well-known fighter in this tournament, as he is fighting to defend his title against these others!" the announcer continued, "He was trained personally by multi-title champion Satan Hercule and even by our other contender's father, the powerful Son Goku. Let's hear a warm welcome for defending Budokai champion, Nijam Ubuu!"

The crowd had been simply contained when Goten and the other's before him had come out of the waiting area, but as soon as Ubuu stepped out of the waiting area everyone just lost it completely. The roar of the crowd was so intense that Sanil actually ripped his own ears off just to keep the noise out, earning envious glances from the other fighters nearby. The resurrected Majin just ignored as much, however, and stalked into the ring, his eyes locking with Goten's almost instantly as he felt the young Saiya-jin's aura rising in excitement.

The look of eagerness on the battlefield was something that Ubuu was very familiar with, having been trained by Goku and fighting with the Evil Shenlongs, but it was something else when a Saiya-jin had that look. Goten actually looked happy to be on the battlefield once more, having not used his powers in an all out fight since the ordeal with Majin Buu, but now he was finally going to get his chance. Ubuu wasn't going to make it easy on his old friend, however, as he raised his power up as well, a red aura surrounding his body as the Saiya-jin's eyes began to flash that familiar jade color.

"Alright guys, I want a good, clean match," the announcer beamed, "FIGHT!"

Ubuu hardly had time to register that the fight had begun before Goten flashed into Super Saiya-jin and rushed him, slamming his knee into the side of the Majin's head before he even got a chance to react. The dark-skinned fighter didn't much enjoy that fact very much as he flipped around and caught Goten in the chin, sending him back slightly only to have Goten use the momentum to elbow Ubuu in the forehead. Pain surged through the Majin's skull as he hit the tiled floor hard, cracking a few of the tiles as Goten landed gracefully to the side of him.

Goten found the sight of his father's prized student, the powerful resurrection of the fearsome Kid Buu, rubbing his skull in pain thanks to the blows that the Saiya-jin man had inflicted. It had pained Goten greatly when his father had run off with Ubuu to train him in the ways of battle and left him all alone, but despite that Goten still loved his father and was determined to prove once and for all how powerful he was. Only one of Goku's students was going to be walking away from this match the winner, and Goten was determined that he was going to be that one.

"Clear to see that your Goku's son, only someone trained by him could have broken my defenses that easily," Ubuu grinned, "And you aren't even at your full power yet!"

"I don't think you could handle my full power Ubuu, the only ones who can do that are the other Saiya-jin," Goten chuckled, "Or do you have some kind of death wish that you're waiting to fulfill?"

"Let's find out," Ubuu smirked, powering up slightly, "Time to see which of us truly is the most powerful!"

"You read my mind!" Goten grinned stupidly, "Let's do this thing!"

Ubuu let loose a loud cry as he pushed his power up to it's maximum instantly, his red aura flaring out all around him as he rocketed across the ring, slamming his fist hard into Goten's left cheek. The Saiya-jin hadn't finished powering up yet and soared across the remainder of the ring, skidding to a stop just before falling out of the ring, just in time to see Ubuu phase overhead and bring his hands down. Goten wasn't about to let the Majin get the better of him, however, and drove his knees into Ubuu's chest, propelling the powerful warrior into the air.

While the current champ was rocketing through the air, Goten pushed his powers out fully, allowing his already well-toned muscles to fill out even more as blue bolts of ki shot out all around him. Power coursed through the Saiya-jin's veins as he grinned the same grin his father had worn so many times before, his jade eyes staring up excitedly at the now halted opponent he had waited so long to fight. Now was not the time to hold back when he couldn't afford to, and Goten wasn't about to let the Majin get the better of him again.

Ubuu was furious that he had been gotten the better of yet again as well, glaring dangerously down at Goten as he began to take off towards the Saiya-jin, a yellow ki blast charging in his left hand as he moved. Goten didn't seem too worried about things either, his aura remaining calm and collected even as the Majin began to close in, his jade eyes fixated on his opponent. Something was up with the Saiya-jin man as a soft smile played over his lips, his golden aura suddenly shooting out all over the place as Ubuu came within a few feet.

"Time to end this, Saiya-jin!" Ubuu smirked, pushing his energy attack out, "Sorry it had to come to this!"

"So am I, Ubuu," Goten grinned, raising two fingers to his forehead, "I guess Dad didn't teach you everything he knew..."

Ubuu's eyes widened with shock as he let the ki blast loose towards Goten only to have it explode harmlessly on the tiled arena floor, Goten having completely disappeared from everyone's sight. Gohan, who was watching from above the waiting area with a smile on his face, knew exactly what was going on but didn't say anything as he waited for Goten to make his move. Everyone else, on the other hand, was looking around in confusion as Ubuu stood silently glancing around in the ring, not understanding what was going on just yet.

_"Where did he go?"_ Ubuu gulped, sweat pouring off his forehead, _"Master Goku never had time to teach anyone that move, so how did Goten manage to learn it when even I didn't?"_

"No time to answer, just know that I did!" Goten's voice chuckled, "Time to finish this match!"

Ubuu looked back behind him a split second to late as Goten's hand smacked into the side of his face, sending the Majin soaring out of the ring and into the nearby wall with overwhelming speeds. Several large bricks fell out of place as the Majin's pained form fell down from the wall, collapsing to his knees on the grassy turf as he fought off the pain that surged through his body. Goten had hardly even touched him the whole match, even after they went to full power, and yet he had still managed to win, proving once and for all that he was most definitely Goku's son.

The crowd was speechless as they watched the young Saiya-jin, who had gone back down to his basic level, and walked quietly into the waiting area with Ubuu limping in shortly there after. Bra immediately rushed over to Ubuu when he came into the room groggily, glaring daggers at Goten while Trunks' hair bristled at the sight of his sister fawning over the resurrected Majin. Goten, on the other hand, was too overjoyed from his victory to care about any of that as he stared up at the ceiling, the same smile on his face that he had worn as a young child at his first tournament.

_"I did it Dad, I finally proved myself,"_ Goten smiled, _"I hope that now, wherever you are, you can see just how powerful we've all become..."_

Somewhere in the Other World, sitting around a large display screen that gazed out upon the Budokai area, a younger looking man with dark, bed-head hair watched the fights with longing in his eyes. The man was dressed in a suit of armor from the looks of things, his entire body covered in a blue bodysuit but with a hard, white-and-gold chest piece over the upper portion with matching boots and gloves. He also had a long, brown tail that swished about every few seconds, eagerness apparent from the way it waged like a dog waiting for it's master to come home.

There was a young woman sitting beside him, dressed in a purple kimono with her long, raven hair tied up high on her head so as to keep it out of her delicate-looking face, though the man thought it looked good that way. She was sipping on a cup of tea of some kind or another as the fights kept going, having watched the last two with great interest. She occasionally would yell at the screen when a dark-haired fighter would get injured, but was currently quite calm and content looking as her partner's face spread out in a wide, goofy grin matching that of the person on the screen was sporting.

_"You've never had to prove yourself to me Goten, but I am proud of you all,"_ the man smiled, his eyes welling with tears, _"Fight well and prosper now without me, my son..."_

_**Power Levels**_

SSJ2 Goten: 70,000,000

Ubuu: 62,500,000

_**Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, cause I really enjoyed writing the sort of struggle for title of Goku's greatest student between Goten and Ubuu, both of whom were trained by him. Goten ended up winning, cause I felt he needed a break and that he should be given the chance to prove himself, since he is now one of the only Z fighters to know Instant Transmission. The next chapter will feature the continuation of the tournament with Bonzar facing Trunks, but why does Gohan feel he recognizes this new student of the Kame School?_

_You'll have to stay tuned to find out, though some of you already know, but until then it's time to recognize the readers!_

_Draco the Destroyer: Yeah, I'm not a big fan of Pan or Bra, though I like the idea of Bra as a fighter better than this little pansy that they show in the series. Thanks for commenting so highly about the way the chapter was written, cause I didn't really feel it came out very well. Hope to see you again soon!_

_chris: Yeah, I like what I did to Sanil, because every generation has to have that one arrogant asshole in it and I figured he was the best one for the job! As for how Bra got so strong so fast, she does have better training facilities than Pan and there is also the Room of Spirit and Time, but it was vital to make her slightly more powerful. Makes for a more interesting fight. Thanks for reviewing and I'll see you again soon!_

_Vangey: Thanks, look forward to more reviews from you in the future!_


	12. Playtime's Over

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 11- "Playtime's Over"_

_By- Tiny_

In a dark corner of the Budokai arena, the dark one known as Destroyer sat patiently as a small device before him hummed to life, the image kind of fuzzy on the screen but decipherable nonetheless. The face of a man was on the screen, his red eyes glaring into Destroyer's face like hot embers from a fireplace, the intensity of them nearly driving the dark warrior to run away and forget his transmission. He never did so, however, and firmly stood his ground even as the man on the screen began to speak, his red eyes flaring up every couple of seconds as he did so.

_"This had better be important Destroyer, I am a very busy man!"_ the figure on the screen growled, _"Have you found the ones we are looking for yet?"_

"Yes master, but the one known as Kimuchi is nowhere to be found and has not entered the Budokai as I had suspected," Destroyer nodded, "The other three are competing, but Kimuchi is not here. However, I have found the other Saiya-jin that we learned of from Prince Vegeta's memories."

_"Oh?"_ the dark figure mused, _"Do tell me more."_

"Vegeta's children are here and both have tremendous power, though his son is by far the strongest fighter in this competition," Destroyer continued, "There are two others, however, named Son Pan and Son Goten, possibly the children of this Kakarot character that Vegeta mentioned so many times. The prince did say that this Kakarot had two children, correct?"

_"Yes, but I was under the assumption that they were both male, though that is of little concern to me now,"_ the dark man shrugged, _"Now that you have a gauge on the fighter's max powers, there is no more reason to hold back on these Earth fools. Kill them all, immediately!"_

Destroyer grinned maliciously as he shut the video screen off, putting it back into his cloak as he headed out of the waiting area and took off into the air before preparing his strike. He had seen the power of these human fighters and they were nothing in comparison to Destroyer himself, the only ones who would pose any serious problem would be the Saiya-jin and any other alien fighters. Energy crackled through Destroyer's entire being as he slowly raised his power to it's maximum, not wanting to arouse any suspicion from below, and a sick smile played over his features.

_"As you command, so it will be done, my master,"_ Destroyer chuckled, his black aura surrounding him, _"The poor fools won't know what hit them!"_

The ring had required minor repairs after the last fight with Goten and Ubuu, considering that they hadn't really gotten into it very much, but everything was fixed now and the crowd was ready for another fight. Not that they were the only ones, seeing as Trunks was positively dying to test his powers against this new comer, who was apparently trained by Yamcha for the last couple of years. The new fighter himself looked quite ready to go as well, his eyes twinkling with excitement as he prepared for the match with a few quick stretches.

This new fighter was very strange in Trunks' opinion, mostly because of the fact that he had sea green hair, which he kept tied up in a tight pigtail, and what looked to be golden eyes. The Saiya-jin had never seen such an eye color before, though the green hair wasn't really a big deal, but there was something off about his aura as well, a lot like the way Ubuu's aura felt like it had been recycled or something. Trunks simply shrugged it off as worry before the big fight, but didn't have any more time to think about things as the announcer jumped into the ring to announce the start of the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that last match was a real treat, but I can assure you that this match will be just as exciting!" the announcer beamed, "Our first fighter is well recognized as the president of Capsule Corp. and a former Junior Division champ, but sorry ladies, he's spoken for! The son of Briefs Bulma and former Budokai great Vegeta, let's hear a big round of applause for Briefs Trunks!"

The crowd went crazy with excitement as Trunks walked out of the waiting area and waved to the masses, picking out one blonde woman in particular and blowing her a kiss from the ring. Marron broke out into a faint blush and smiled sweetly at her husband, though many of the other women mistook the gesture and fainted from the sight of the dashing young prince. Trunks didn't really care, however, as he was bonded to Marron and those other woman would never effect him again, so he just gave one more wave as he awaited his opponent's arrival.

"Alright folks, now for our second competitor today and I can assure you that he's no slouch either!" the announcer continued, "Not much is known about this newcomer to the Budokai arena, except that he has been trained for the last three years by another Budokai great, Lonewolf Yamcha. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the newest addition to the arena, Misaki Bonzar!"

The green-haired fighter, upon hearing his name, walked out of the waiting area and towards the ring, receiving what he supposed was pity applause cause they knew he wouldn't win the match. The young warrior was dressed in the modified gi of the Kame School, the turtle symbol still on the back, but the coloration was red and black rather than the classic colors that Goku had worn. Not that it really mattered, as the uniform was that of a friend and ally, so Trunks greeted his opponent with a warm smile as he fell into stance.

As Bonzar did likewise, Gohan caught sight of something familiar in the human warrior's stance, something that he hadn't seen for himself since he was but a small child years ago. The familiarity of it sent a noticeable shiver down the Saiya-jin spine as he looked down at the two warriors, who were both sizing each other up even as Gohan stared at them intensely. Kimuchi caught sight of this and put a hand on his cousin's shoulder, pulling Gohan out of his trance-like state of being as the younger man rubbed his temples to try and clear his head.

"Something the matter Gohan?" Kimuchi asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost! Is it the fight?"

"No, it's just...deja-vu I guess," Gohan shook his head, "I feel like I've met that guy Bonzar before somewhere, but I just can't place it! His energy feels so damn familiar and I don't even know from where!"

_"Probably best that you don't know for now Gohan, otherwise you might end up killing the poor guy,"_ Kimuchi mused, smiling at his cousin, _"After all, childhood memories should remain buried in the past..."_

The two Saiya-jin had been so caught up in their own thoughts that they never even heard the announcer begin the fight, but they did notice that the fight never got started as a beam of red energy slammed into the ring. Still not powered up and unprepared for such an attack right away, both fighters were thrown from the ring and into the stands by the force of the beam. Gohan's eyes shot up immediately to the middle of the arena, which was now nothing more than a smoldering black hole, and glared at the one standing in the center.

Destroyer was standing in the center of the ring, a smirk plastered on his face as he folded his arms over his chest defiantly, his black aura wavering all around him as his dark energy filled the air within the stadium. It made the older human fighters cringe just at the enormity of it, not having felt so much energy from one being in many years, and even the younger humans looked fearful as they prepared to rush the dark warrior. Gohan wanted to call out to warn them against such a move, but he was too late as the four remaining human warrior's charged at Destroyer.

The dark fighter was not impressed as Yuno, Tien's son and prized student, swung his left leg at Destroyer's head only to have him grab the human man's leg and fling him hard into a spike on the waiting area's archway. Blood seeped out of the puncture wound as Yuno dangled there, still alive though just barely, as Destroyer saw to the other three men, each with a different hair color. The first two, one with blue hair named Bruno and another with red named Jace, were easy to take out as Destroyer punched both of them in the stomach, knocking the wind out of them. The third one, a purple haired teenager named Yugin, was slightly more difficult, but was taken out nonetheless in record time as the dark fighter cracked his ribcage with his knee.

The sight of those four warrior's falling so easily to the dark one was a true testament to just how powerful he really was, his black aura fluctuating sporadically as he awaited the next round of fighters. The Saiya-jin were not afraid to oblige him either as they all powered up to the second level, save Bra, as she couldn't reach that level and was busy gathering up the injured warriors. Sanil and Ice decided it would be best to help Bra out with that, seeing as they knew they wouldn't last long against Destroyer, though Ubuu opted instead to stand and fight against the dark one.

"So, you monkeys can all fight at this level, and you even kept two of your filthy kind hidden from me!" Destroyer chuckled, "Impressive, but it does you little good, as you are all going to die anyway!"

"We'll see about that ugly!" Pan spat, "I still owe you from earlier..."

"Then why don't you show me what you've got, little girl?" Destroyer laughed, throwing his cloak away to free his movements, "I can't wait to pound you into the dust, just like I did to your little boyfriend earlier..."

"SHUT UP!" Pan roared, her power rising, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Destroyer cocked his head to the side in amusement as Pan charged at him for all she was worth, swinging her fist at his head only to have the blow pass through thin air as Destroyer blurred out of sight. The young Saiya-jin was at a loss for words as the dark one reappeared behind her and slammed Pan into the ground hard, knocking chunks of dirt and debris into the air as he did so. Everyone in the audience was at a loss for words, not knowing what to make of this development, but kept silent for fear of invoking the evil man's wrath against them.

Pain rocketed through Pan's body as she tried to get back on her feet, the force Destroyer put behind that one blow more than enough to make her head spin as she figured out how he earned such a name. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of the Saiya-jin teen's face, soon to be followed by another as Destroyer brought his foot out and kicked Pan in the side of her head. The young Saiya-jin wasn't even able to stop herself as she soared through the arena wall, coming out the other side as some of the stands came crashing in on themselves.

"And to think, you are the daughter of this Kakarot that even Prince Vegeta was afraid of!" Destroyer laughed, "What a joke!"

"Um...Pan is Goku's granddaughter, not his daughter," Ubuu spoke up, catching Destroyer's attention, "Whoever gave you that information was sadly misinformed."

"But...she has the same name as this Goten character and it said she was related to him," Destroyer growled, "Who else could be the child of this mysterious Saiya-jin if not her?"

Destroyer got his answer in the form of a boot to the side of his head, knocking the dark warrior hard across the ground before finally coming to a stop just before hitting the stands. The dark warrior looked infuriated that someone had gotten the drop on him, his eyes burning with malice as he looked to see who it was that attacked him, his eyes widening with shock as he did so. The attacker stood within a blazing golden aura surrounded by spurts of blue energy, his muscles massive and golden-blonde hair reaching down to the man's knees.

"I am the eldest son of Goku, Son Gohan, and that was my daughter you just injured Destroyer!" Gohan growled, his aura rising, "And I can promise you that I will make you suffer for daring to lay a hand on her!"

_**Updated Power Levels**_

Destroyer(max): 100,000,000

SSJ3 Gohan: 90,000,000

SSJ3 Kimuchi: 88,500,000

SSJ2 Trunks: 70,000,000

SSJ2 Goten: 70,000,000

SSJ2 Berge: 68,500,000

SSJ2 Apio: 68,000,000

SSJ2 Pan: 67,500,000

Ubuu: 62,500,000

Yuno: 30,000,000

Yugin: 28,500,000

Bonzar: 27,000,000

Jace: 26,000,000

Bruno: 24,000,000

_**Author's Notes:** As I'm sure you can gather, this version of Destroyer is much more powerful than the one I had in the original story and more savage, just to make things more interesting for the readers. I had at least one reviewer who wondered when he's make an appearance again and, seeing as Trunks was the strongest Saiya-jin competing and he didn't know of Gohan and Kimuchi, he had no reason to keep waiting. Now, at his full power, he easily outclasses all of the Saiya-jin, but I can assure you they are going to pull something special out of the bag to defeat him!_

_The next chapter will focus around the Saiya-jin struggling to fight against Destroyer and beat him, which won't be easy considering the power difference, but it should be fun to write nonetheless. Also, a familiar face will make his presence known as the battle wages on Earth, though he won't go down there to fight but merely observe. To find out who this guest is you'll have to stay tuned!_

_I'd also like to take this opportunity to direct your attention to one of my other stories, Lost Souls, which is a prequel to DB:AS and reveals just why Bonzar and three of the other Kame students are so familiar. Hardly anybody reads that story and I would appreciated it if some of you might give it a look, please? Just to warn you now, Lost Souls has been put under an R rating due to language, violence, mature themes, and sexuality in the most recent chapters. Thanks again and now, onto the readers!_

_Draco the Destroyer: It's not that I don't like Ubuu, cause I do, but I don't like the fact that they put him so far ahead of the Saiya-jin but left Goten and Trunks, who are both older than him, in the dust during GT. As for Goten knowing Instant Transmission and how he learned it, all we be revealed as things move on but suffice to say that it was something he considered necessary. Thanks for reviewing and offering to pimp out my story to others! Look forward to seeing you in the next chapter._

_Ilthary: No, nothing is wrong with me personally, I'm just having to cut down on my writing time because of school, which is my first priority with the stories coming up only afterwards. I'll still try to update as often as possible, but a couple stories have been put on the bench for now until I can get a couple more finished and have time to work on them again, such as the nearly complete _Trunks Revisited_. Hope to see you again soon!  
_

_WeirdDutchGuy: Destroyer is back in the fold and sick of playing around with these 'pitiful Earth creatures', so you no longer have to wonder what he was up to during the other fights. Now you'll get to see him fighting at his fullest potential against the Saiya-jin warriors at their best, so stay tuned to see how it all plays out! I'll see ya when that time comes!_

_Everyone Else: Thank you for your reviews and I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. I'll look forward to hearing what you all think about this chapter as well, so read and review, okay? See ya then!_


	13. The Son Also Sets

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 12- "The Son Also Sets"_

_By- Tiny_

Destroyer ducked under the initial blow sent his way by the thoroughly enraged Gohan, but that didn't do him much good as the Saiya-jin drove his powerful fist back around into the dark warrior's face. The attack didn't hurt at all really, just caught the dark one off-guard as he soared back across the battlefield, earning many shocked gasps from the crowd as they watched on in sheer horror. Destroyer wasn't about to give in to the Saiya-jin's will, however, as he flipped back and drove two fists right into Gohan and Kimuchi's chests, sending both fighter's into the stands with a resounding thud.

The other's weren't about to let this go unpunished as Goten led the charge, slamming his leg hard into the side of Destroyer's head, which earned him a hard blow to the gut. Blood soared from the half-breed's mouth as he collapsed at the dark warrior's feet, nearly getting his head squashed until Berge phased behind the looming fighter and drove his elbow into the back of Destroyer's neck. He looked angry, but didn't have much time to worry with such things as Apio joined in the fight, burying his fist into Destroyer's stomach with a mighty yell.

"You fools are delusional if you think you can defeat me!" Destroyer roared, knocking both Saiya-jin away, "You are nothing more than ants compared to a warrior of my caliber!"

"We'll...see about that," Goten hissed, rising to his feet, "My father overcame great odds many times to reach his goals, and as his son I will make sure that I do the same!"

"Then let's see what you've got boy!" Destroyer cackled, "If you think that you can defeat me, then let's see what you can really do! I know that you're holding back on us all..."

_"Goten has been holding back!"_ Ubuu gasped, _"Just how powerful is he?"_

The stadium began to shake violently as Goten raised his power level even higher than it had been before, his lips pulled back in the confident smile that his father had bore so many times on the field of battle in the past. Blue bolts of raw energy shot out all around him as his aura rose to dangerous new heights, his golden hair beginning to extend back slightly as his brother pulled himself up out of the rubble. The look on the elder Saiya-jin's face was absolutely priceless as he watched his younger brother pushing his power to unimaginable heights, doing his heritage proud as he did so.

His muscles bulged tremendously as the shirt under his gi ripped in several places where it already clung to his body, his eyebrows fading away into nothingness as his forehead broadened slightly. Everyone in the stands was in awe at how much he looked like his father at that exact moment, memories of Majin Buu flooding back to memory as they watched Goten let loose one last scream just as his hair reached his knees. Even Destroyer had to cover his red eyes as the Saiya-jin finished his power up, his jade eyes glaring daggers at the dark warrior as everyone else watched him in wonder.

"Now, where were we?" Goten spoke in a much deeper voice, cracking his knuckles as he smirked at the dark warrior, "Oh yeah, I was just about to pound your ass into the ground!"

_"He's even more powerful than I imagined!"_ Destroyer gasped, actually appearing fearful for a second, _"This may be harder than I thought..."_

On the Grand Kai's planet, King Kai paced nervously as he watched the events on Earth unfold before his very eyes, his feet digging a ditch in the grassy turf as the human warrior Olibu and West Kai's student Pikkon sparred nearby. The two warriors were concerned for the little blue Kai, but they didn't express as much since he would possibly increase their weights and that would be very bad. He was known to get temperamental lately when watching over the Earth, a great disturbance heading it's way yet again and that had everyone in Other World in an up-roar.

The blue Kai was about to start another round of pacing when he felt a familiar energy signature come up behind him, causing both fighters overhead to stop and their eyes to bug out in response. The man behind King Kai was dressed in a very ceremonial looking white and silver armor, a blue cape strapped to the back that moved behind him as he walked over to the quaking Kai. The man glared down at the blue creature with piercing jade eyes that held nothing short of anger in them, his flame-like hair standing up on end in golden radiance as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright you miserable blue shit, I want to know what is going on down on Earth right now!" the angry-looking man snarled, "I need to know how my son and the others are doing against this Destroyer!"

"Well, they aren't doing very well right now," King Kai gulped, "This Destroyer being is far more powerful than even Majin Buu was at his peak and none of them can match that right now. Unless they can pull a transformation or a fusion out of the bag, then we'll all be doomed."

"And what of my son?" the flame-haired man gulped, "Does he...does he live?"

"Yes, he is alive and breathing but not in the best shape right now," King Kai nodded, "Destroyer gave him a pretty good hit a few minutes ago and he's still passed out from the force. I don't think we'll be seeing a fusion anytime soon, my old friend..."

"You must have faith in the strength of a Saiya-jin, you blubbering fool," the angry man grinned, "My son and those others will overcome this trial and our race will once again be strongest in the universe!"

"What makes you so sure?" King Kai asked, turning to face his visitor once again, "Did you not hear a word I just said? They are outclassed , outgunned, and to make matters worse out of practice."

"As were Kakarot and I when we faced Kid Buu so many years ago, but yet we still prevailed," the man smiled, "And just as we did then, so will my son and his allies do now..."

Goten groaned with agony as he picked himself back up out of the ground, throwing the chunks of rock and dirt off as he fell into stance, his jade eyes glaring daggers at Destroyer as he did so. The dark warrior was furious, his body actually getting bruised and bloody from the assault of so many powerful warriors at once, yet still he was in better shape than any of his attackers. Berge and Apio couldn't even move anymore, their legs broken in several places, and Ubuu was dangling by an arm over a large spike that hung down over the waiting area.

Pan was still standing, her body beaten to a pulp and broken despite all that she was enduring, and Trunks wasn't in much better shape as he continued to try and get back to his feet. Gohan and Kimuchi were still doing okay as the strongest present, but their powers were clearly fading as Gohan's body began to strain just trying to hold on to the third form for a little longer. The dark warrior was winning and what's more, he knew he was winning and that brought a sick sense of satisfaction to Destroyer's face as he drew the massive blade from his side, aiming it at the Saiya-jin warriors.

"You have fought well and bravely, as I knew you Saiya-jin would, but it did you little good as I am still going to emerge victorious!" Destroyer laughed, "Now, it's really a question of who to kill first…."

At this point in time, Pan had decided that she was thoroughly fed up with Destroyer's mouth as she launched herself across the ground at the still unobservant dark man. She was about a foot away from the man, her fist drawn back to strike him hard in the back of the head, when Destroyer whipped around and slammed his free fist hard into Pan's face, sending her back against the stands. Rocks flew everywhere as the Saiya-jin smacked into the stone wall, her body leaving an imprint as she dropped down to her base form once more.

A sick smirk came over Destroyer's face just then as he turned to look at the weakened Saiya-jin woman once more, his eyes aglow with bloodlust as he leveled the sword in her direction. Nobody knew what was going on until the dark man drew the blade back and thrust it out towards the raven-haired teen, who was powerless to defend herself against any impact. Gohan's eyes widened with horror as he decked Destroyer hard in the side of the head and took off after the sword, but it was too late and Gohan too slow to catch up.

Pan closed her eyes to prepare for what she knew was her imminent demise, ready to go and be with her grandmother and grandfather in the next life, but much to her surprise the sword never made contact. She opened her eyes slowly to see what had stopped the blade, expecting to see her father or Kimuchi holding the sword in their hands a few feet away, but nothing could have prepared her for what stood in before her. Hushed gasps and whispers could be heard all through the stands, not to mention the wailing cries of one brown-haired woman in particular, as Pan looked down at her feet to see blood pooling all around.

Goten stood before his niece, having fallen back down into his normal form as he teleported in front of her, the metallic blade of Destroyer's sword sticking clean out of the Saiya-jin's backside. His blood was pouring out of the exit wound as the powerful hybrid fell to his knees in a heap, his eyes wide with shock yet, at the same time, misty with happiness that his niece was safe. Everyone else was on the verge of hysterics as they watched the man they had come to admire and respect hit the ground with a thud, his eyes dropping as Pan rushed to her uncle's side.

"Uncle Goten, what were you thinking!" Pan screamed, crying onto his chest, "It should have been me….not you!"

"Pan…please tell Paresu….I'm sorry," Goten coughed, blood flying up out of his mouth, "And not…to be sad. I'm finally…going to be…with father again. Good-bye…"

"Uncle Goten?" Pan whimpered, watching the man's eyes close, "UNCLE GOTEN!"

The young Saiya-jin teen shook her uncle's now limp form as she ripped the blade up out of his chest, sending with it a spray of blood that she completely ignored as she tried to force feed him a senzu bean. It was to no avail, however, as the bean smacked softly against the ground as Goten's head fell back unnaturally, his dark hair waving in the slight breeze as Paresu bawled in the stands. Gohan turned to face Destroyer once more, his eyes darkening to a black color as he glared at the dark warrior with nothing short of malice in his eyes, his golden aura beginning to fade as his ki rose.

"One down, so many more to go," Destroyer chuckled, "Too bad, I would've liked to draw out his suffering a bit more. He was pretty tough, for a monkey."

"That was my brother, you sick son of a bitch!" Gohan roared, his now white aura spreading out through the entire stadium, "And if it's the last thing I do, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING HIM!"

_**Author's Notes:** Sorry to all you Goten fans out there but killing him is essential to the story line and that will be made clear in later chapters, including when he is at long last reunited with his father. As for what's going on with Gohan right now, you'll find out in the next chapter as Destroyer learns just what kind of power the eldest son of Goku really possesses. To my fans, sorry I've been on hiatus for a while but I've have other things, such as my work of original fiction, to work on and that has taken a bit of priority. Now, onto the readers!_

_The monkey: Bullying won't get me to update Altered Era again, but they will be coming back within the next few days so don't worry._

_Draco the Destroyer: Alas you were correct on most of the resurrections, but Bonzar is not Cell. You could read Lost Souls to learn who he is, or you could just scramble his name and end up with the right answer. Either way, thanks for reviewing and I look forward to seeing you again soon!_

_Chris: Yeah, I hated that the humans were always weak too, but in this story they will play crucial roles as the battles wage on. Stay tuned to see just how powerful they become!_

_Everyone Else: Thank you for reviewing and I'll see you all again soon!_


	14. Mystical Beings

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 13- "Mystical Beings"_

_By- Tiny_

Destroyer looked on in confusion as Gohan, the eldest son of Son Goku and the most powerful Saiya-jin alive, screamed with what could only be described as pure, unbridled rage in his voice. What confused the dark warrior, however, was not the fact that he was seeing Gohan in this state of mind during the fight, as he had seen this reaction many times in the past. What was odd to him was that despite the fact that he could sense the Saiya-jin's power rising steadily, Gohan appeared to be powering back down as his golden locks of hair shrunk back down to the back of his head.

The Saiya-jin didn't really care that everyone was staring at him like he was a madman as he continued to raise his power out of need, need to kill the one who had taken Goten from them so brutally. The need to kill Destroyer for taking his brother away from him, not to mention attempting to kill Pan as well, fueling the Saiya-jin's anger as his golden locks of hair darkened back to their normal black color. The hair still stuck up like it would when he was a Super Saiya-jin, but it was quite clear that he was far beyond that kind of power now.

His formerly blazing golden aura had died down to a much calmer, less sporadic white one, though the little bolts of random electricity could still be seen shooting all around his body as he glared with onyx eyes at Destroyer. His formerly bulky muscles had died down to about their size as a Super Saiya-jin, though that was still quite large for the already built Saiya-jin warrior. His slightly tattered clothing didn't do much to hide his imposing build either, seeing as his shirt had already been nearly ripped away, and his pants were torn in several places as he turned to face Destroyer head-on.

The Saiya-jin man could have killed a lesser warrior at that exact moment in time just by looking at them, the coldness of his stare so intense that if you didn't die from fright you would from a heart attack. Destroyer could feel the hair on the back of his neck rising as he felt his fists clench almost as though on instinct, something he hadn't done since his childhood. Not even Prince Vegeta had demonstrated this much power when Pride had fought him, but they had never given him the chance to reach his full strength or they may have been defeated.

Gohan allowed a soft smirk to grace his features as he began to walk towards his somewhat stunned opponent, his dark eyes narrowed dangerously as he never let them leave Destroyer's own. The dark warrior was ready for anything the Saiya-jin could throw at him, falling into fighting stance as the younger warrior approached, his dark eyes gleaming as he began to move quicker. Destroyer had expected this, standing up straight to prepare himself for Gohan's charge, but he was shocked as he saw the Saiya-jin phase out of sight all together.

Everyone around looked confused as Gohan disappeared not only from sight but from their senses as well, almost as though a barrier had been put up around his signal as he moved around. The dark warrior was about to start screaming out in frustration as he let his arms away from his chest, his eyes widening with shock as he felt a fist drive hard into his gut at that very moment in time. Gohan smirked with satisfaction as he felt Destroyer's body doubling over in pain, giving the Saiya-jin just the chance he needed to drive his knee into the other warrior's jaw and knock him into the air.

The dark fighter soared through the blue sky as the Saiya-jin took off in hot pursuit, his white aura flaring out all around him as he brought his fist down once more into Destroyer's face. Blood soared out of the man's nostrils as he was knocked hard back towards the ground, but he never made it there as Gohan phased below him and allowed his fist to fly up into his stomach. Destroyer tried to bite back the agonizing scream that erupted from his lips, but it did little good as his cries of pain carried across the stadium while at least one person in the stands watched with satisfaction.

_"That's it Gohan, make him suffer,"_ Paresu glared, her brown eyes staring up at the fight, _"Make that son of a bitch pay for killing my Goten..."_

The Supreme Kai, better known as Shin, was sitting with wonder on his face as he watched the battle on Earth unfold before his very eyes, with Gohan taking the upper hand over his dark opponent. The elder Kaio-Shin was there as well with his aged eyes gazing over the fight with great pride gleaming in them, not to mention his constant motions of punches and kicks in Gohan's favor. It was still amazing how immature and childish the elder could be at times, but the younger Kaio-Shin didn't really care as he watched Gohan beat Destroyer around like he was a rag doll.

It was simply amazing the amount of power that the Saiya-jin was putting off, far more then they had sensed from anyone since the two Legendary ones vanished a few years ago. The fact that he was a mystic still puzzled the young Kaio-Shin greatly, seeing as Gohan had lost the ability because of his lack of training, and he hadn't thought anger could bring that power out again. It was all so confusing to the young guardian of the universe as he watched the fight with calculating eyes, a fact that the elder noticed as he momentarily stopped his ridiculous pacing about.

"You look worried young one, what is it?" the elder Kaio-Shin mused, "Is it the fight with Gohan? He is winning, after all..."

"It isn't the fight itself elder, it's the transformation," Shin shook his head, "Gohan lost the ability to reach this form after Majin Buu due to his lack of training and he never got it unlocked again. How can he bring out such a calm and serene form of power by getting angry, even over his brother's death?"

"Gohan's power has always been unpredictable and dormant, only coming out when he was under extreme duress or pain," the elder Kai smiled, "Goten was his last living family member other than his wife and daughter that he's close to, as Goten reminds him so much of Goku. The loss of his brother was enough to bring out all of Gohan's hidden powers for good this time, pushing him to the Mystic level and pushing his power well beyond Destroyer's."

"But wouldn't that kind of power kill him?" Shin asked frantically, "I mean, Gohan has never had the greatest sense of control..."

"He will be fine, but for now we should see to Goten," the elder Kai smiled, "I want you to go to Enma's station and pick him up before those lesser Kai's get their paws on him!"

"Yes, venerable elder!" Shin gulped, standing up immediately, "I'll be right back!"

The elder Kaio-shin watched with a smile as his younger counterpart disappeared in a flash of white light, his ki reappearing back at the check-out station a few seconds later. The aged guardian looked down with a twinkle in his eye at the young Saiya-jin man in the crystal ball, who was currently giving Destroyer quite a going over as they battled it out for absolute victory. Gohan was a phenomenal fighter, the best that the aged guardian had ever seen next only to his father or Vegeta, and he knew that the Saiya-jin would emerge victorious.

Sitting down on the soft green grass of his restored and massive world, the elder Kaio-Shin looked off into the distance as three new figures approached, all dressed in the garb of the Kaio-Shin's. Two were male and one female, all figures that the old Kaio-Shin knew had been gone for a long time but had at long last returned home, their faces fixed in large grins as they bowed before their elder. It felt good to be respected by someone once again, seeing as all three of these had been around long before the new Supreme Kai and were thus much more knowledgeable of the hierarchy.

"I take it the time has come elder, the time for us to seek out the pure one," the female smiled, rising to her feet once more, "Do you really think that the boy is ready for the trials that await him?"

"He must be, young one," the old Kaio-Shin smiled, turning to face the western sky of his planet, "Otherwise, the Earth and all others are doomed..."

"Supreme Kai this is the most unorthodox request I have gotten in nearly three millenniums!" Lord Enma bellowed, "Son Goten is to be transported to the Grand Kai's world for training under King Kai! As for the others, they aren't to be trusted..."

"I understand your position Lord Enma, as the judge of the dead, but we need Son Goten and these others for a special mission that only they can handle," Shin smiled, "If I wasn't sure I could keep them from getting out of control, then I wouldn't make such a request of you."

Enma hated being upstaged by anyone smaller than him, which was just about everyone in the living universe and otherwise, but he had to admit that the Supreme Kai was right in this instance. No Kai had ever made a request that they weren't sure could be managed without risk and even the somewhat reckless Shin was no exception, despite his often mysterious ways of doing things. As for Goten, who had been watching the whole spectacle unfold with the wide, innocent eyes that his family was known for, he didn't really get what was going on, but stayed quiet and listened regardless.

The Saiya-jin was in rather good spirits despite having been killed by Destroyer so mercilessly, a big grin on his youthful face as he waited to see what was so important that the Supreme Kai needed his help. The thought of such a request being made could only mean that a challenge lay ahead for the son of Goku, something so dangerous that not even the powerful Kaio-Shin could handle it on his own. The thought of a challenge of that magnitude was not only exciting but intoxicating for the Saiya-jin man, his eyes sparkling with youthful jubilee as he waited patiently for the argument to subside.

"Very well Supreme Kai, I will make the arrangements for these two to accompany Goten on his journey shortly," Enma sighed heavily, "As for Goten himself, you may take him with you at your leisure. I wish you good luck on your journey, Son Goten."

"Thank you, Lord Enma," Goten bowed respectfully, turning to the Kaio-Shin afterwards, "So, where are we off to?"

"The world of the Kaio-Shin is our first stop, where the elder and our council will make a decision on your fate," Shin smiled softly, "Are you ready for what might be the most dangerous endeavor of your life, Son Goten?"

"I don't know what all those words mean, but I'm ready for anything that you can throw at me," Goten nodded, a smile on his face, "Let's do it."

"Very well, then let us be off," Shin chuckled, _"And let us hope that you really are ready..."_

_**Updated Power Levels**_

Mystic Gohan: 118,500,000

SSJ3 Goten: 82,500,000

Shin: 70,000,000

_**Author's Notes:** I told you Goten was going to die for a reason, but I'm not going to fill you in on what that reason is for a little bit more yet, so you'll have to keep reading to find out. The next chapter will focus around Destroyer's defeat and death, though I will not tell you who kills him except to say that it will NOT be Gohan, as you all expect it to be, though Gohan will be the one that beats him down to that point. There will also be a moment where Trunks laments the loss of his best friend alone afterwards, so stay tuned to see that! Now, to recognize my readers!  
_

_Draco the Destroyer: The title of the last chapter might be what gave away that one of the Son's, be it Gohan, Goten, or Pan, was going to die, seeing as it referred to something setting. I'm glad to see you enjoyed the last chapter and I sincerely hope that you liked this one as well._

_limar: As you can see from the Kaio-Shin's conversation as well as my description of Gohan's change, he has gone back to the Mystic level, meaning he will now no longer be able to reach the fourth Super Saiya-jin form. The reason for this will be explained in a later chapter, so stay tuned to find out my reasoning for that. Glad you enjoyed and hope to see you again._

_Dark Mirooku: I explained in this story the reason I think Gohan couldn't go Mystic anymore during GT yet could go to Super Saiya-jin instead, due to his lack of training after Majin Buu. So, in a way, I guess this is author's liberty, but I'll leave you to your own conclusions._

_Metsu Shoryuken: BINGO! Good deduction!_

_The Author: This will go through the Destroyer Saga as well as what was part of the New Recruits Saga in the original version of DB:AS, with the next portion of this story picking up with the rest of their training before the real enemies arrival. As for Goten's role in death, it will become much more clear with time._

_the monkey: Uh, whatever you say man. Nice to see you've enjoyed!_

_chris: The Deadly Sins in this rewrite haven't changed much in the way of strength, seeing as they only defeated Vegeta because he never got the chance to go to his full power. As for this fic being better than BrandonB.'s fic, don't say that, he might get mad at me, but thanks for the high praise! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	15. Paresu's Revenge

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 14- "Paresu's Revenge"_

_By- Tiny_

Destroyer didn't know what went so terribly wrong with his plan, seeing as he had planned this out to the last details, having mapped out every known warrior's maximum strength since day one. Sure there had been that transformation to the third level for three of the warrior's, but he had expected they may have been holding back and knew that his strength could handle such a power-up. This new form of Gohan's, however, had proven to be not only a match for Destroyer's dark energy but also had surpassed him in every way, shape, and form.

The dark warrior couldn't even move now, both of his legs having been shattered only moments ago by one of Gohan's powerful blows, and his energy was so low that he couldn't gather enough ki to even hover over the ground. His dark blood flowed freely out of many open wounds, including the stump that had been his left arm until, in his rage, the Saiya-jin had ripped it off. Not even Vegeta had been rumored to be as cruel as this Saiya-jin from Earth had been today, and the prince had been known to exterminate entire worlds on a whim!

The other Saiya-jin and their allies looked at the fallen warrior with nothing short of disgust in their eyes, their still jade eyes chilling Destroyer clean to the bone as the glared at him. The young prince, one his allies called Trunks, was quite possibly giving him the coldest glare of all, one that greatly resembled that of the late Vegeta and one that Destroyer had hoped to never witness again. If looks alone could have killed then the dark warrior would have died many times over by now, but he was not quite so fortunate as that.

"How does it feel now, Destroyer?" Gohan growled, stomping down on the dark warrior's chest, "How does it feel to be the one in pain? The one helpless to defend himself!"

"You are all fools...my masters will come for me," Destroyer hissed, "All you have done...is insure that you die...slow and painfully..."

"We'll see about that when the time comes, but we Saiya-jin have been underestimated many times before," Gohan chuckled, "Your masters can try as they might, but we will prevail!"

"Fool, you know nothing!" Destroyer grinned, baring his teeth, "My masters would crush all of you like insects! You will all die!"

"Not today we won't, and not when they arrive either," a new voice spoke up, catching the Saiya-jin's attention, "We will live on, but you will die this day!"

Destroyer managed to twist his neck around back some and catch sight of a lovely young brunette, her long hair hanging freely about the shoulders as she walked through the crowd of Saiya-jin. She was dressed only in a pair of white capri pants and a yellow shirt of some kind or another, her feet not even covered up by the white sandals that she strapped over them. Why the Saiya-jin would move out of the way for such a weak human female was beyond the dark warrior, but the bite mark at the base of her throat was more then enough to answer that question.

The young woman stopped just a few inches away from the immobile warrior's body, her eyes burning with anger and malice as she raised her left hand directly over his head. Destroyer could see the ki gathering there, it's blue luminescence engulfing his entire body before she could even fire the attack, causing the dark warrior to shudder as he attempted to back away. The Saiya-jin and other warriors backed away at this point, smirks on all of their faces as they did so, leaving the human woman to deal with her prey in her own way.

"My name is Paresu, Destroyer, and you have taken something very precious away from me that I can't get back," the woman sniffled, tears streaming down her face, "And now, I am going to take something precious from you..."

"Wha...What is that?"

"I can think of a few things that would work, but one stands out above all the rest," Paresu smiled, her eyes still misty with tears, "And that, Destroyer, would be your LIFE!"

Destroyer would have screamed, the agony that ripped through his body in those few brief seconds before darkness swallowed him whole more horrendous and painful then anything he had ever experienced. He didn't get the chance to do that, however, as Paresu's blue wave of energy, weak as it may have been, tore clean through what was left of him like a hot knife through butter. The head was the first thing to go, hence why he couldn't cry out in his agony or even feel it for that long, though in the human woman's mind it couldn't have been destroyed fast enough.

Gohan could actually feel a tear forming in the side of his obsidian eyes as he watched the dark warrior's body burning to ash before him, finally able to mourn his fallen brother with Destroyer out of the way. Tears ran freely down the side of his face as he looked over where his brother's corpse had been, marked now only by a large blade as the body had faded away a few moments before. Whatever happened now, whatever lay ahead of the Z fighter's and their families, Gohan could at least take solace in the knowledge that his brother was in a better place.

Paresu herself was the image of coldness as she walked away from the still burning corpse of Destroyer, her eyes lowered to the ground bitterly as she brushed past the others and made her way over to the sword. She had been pretty good at keeping her composure up until then, her glares and tone having rivaled that of even Vegeta or Piccolo, but as soon as her eyes hit the blood on the sword she broke down in a sobbing heap. Nobody really knew what they could say to make it better either, seeing as the Dragonballs were gone now and they knew Goten couldn't be wished back, but Trunks figured he had better try.

"He's gone Trunks...I've lost him forever this time," Paresu sobbed heavily, her body actually shaking as the Saiya-jin wrapped his arms around her, "I'll never get to see him again...never..."

"I know Paresu and it hurts, but do you really think that this is what Goten would have wanted? For you to mourn him like this?" Trunks asked, his own heart heavy with grief, "Goten did what he felt was necessary for everyone and for the Earth's safety, just like his father did so many times in the past. He did nothing that he would regret and I think...no, I _know _that he'd want you to move on with your life."

"You always were a talker Trunks," Paresu smiled weakly, wiping the tears from her face, "I know what Goten would have wanted me to do, but I just can't move on...not right now."

"I can understand that, but things will get better with time," Trunks smiled back, looking up at the sky with a tear in his eye, _"Good-bye Goten. Until we meet again, my old friend..."_

Goten didn't really know what was going on as he watched the five Kaio-Shin's before him arguing over something or another, being sure to stay quiet so that the Saiya-jin couldn't understand what was being said. Not that he minded being left out of the loop, since he was used to that as a younger sibling, but it was incredibly frustrating to sit up here with nothing to do but watch. It was almost enough to drive a man crazy as the Saiya-jin stood up and leaned back against a nearby tree, his eyes staring up at the sky of Other World longingly.

He was going to miss Earth, miss spending those many long days and nights with Paresu, especially now since he had marked her, but he had no doubts that he had done the right thing. If he hadn't teleported over in front of that sword it would have ended up killing Pan, his niece, and Goten never would have been able to live with himself knowing that he let the young teenager die in such a manner. It was actually kind of ironic when the young Saiya-jin thought back on it now, seeing as his own father had done the same thing protecting Gohan from Cell and now, years later, history had repeated itself.

A large smile spread over the young man's face as he recalled all of those fond memories, his dark hair waving about as he sat back up to come face to face with the five Kaio-Shin. Apparently they had finished up their little talk while he was daydreaming about better times and whatnot, their faces far less humored than before, their lips drawn tight as they looked at the warrior. Goten knew the look as that of a serious fighter or person in general, though he rarely looked that way himself, but he had seen it enough times on Trunks to know what it meant.

"Destroyer is dead, but his masters will still come to Earth to retrieve his body and destroy those who took him down," Shin spoke up, "It is for this reason that you, Son Goten, have been selected for a most dangerous mission that will take you through the higher realms of the gods here in Other World. You will accompanied by two people familiar to you, who will serve as guides along the way."

"Really, I know them?" Goten asked with a grin, "Who are they?"

"That would be us, kid," a gruff, masculine voice said from behind, "You certainly have grown a bit in four years..."

Goten quickly looked around behind him to see who it was that had spoken, already knowing who it was due to the voice, his face covered in that stupid grin that his father always wore. The first of the two denizens that he spotted was a very large, green man dressed in a purple fighting gi of some kind, the only things over his feet being a pair of little brown boots. Goten still found it humorous how odd Piccolo's sense of style was, but never bothered to question it as he rushed up to the green man, stopping cold once he spotted the other figure behind the Nameksei-jin.

The other figure was definitely a man, one who stood about Goten's height with well-tanned skin and an incredibly sculpted figure, his muscles even larger then the young Saiya-jin's own. The man was dressed in a suit of black and green armor with red boots and armbands, his legs and hips covered only by a tight black pair of body pants that stretched perfectly over his muscles. What immediately drew Goten's attention, however, was the bed-head hairstyle over this man's red bandana, not to mention the furry brown appendage that danced around his waist.

"DAD!" Goten gasped, "But...but they said..."

"I'm afraid to inform you that that man is not Son Goku, but is your grandfather, a low-class Saiya-jin warrior named Bardock," Shin coughed, "He was...blessed with the gift of foresight in life and will thus be accompanying you on your journey to the higher realms. Piccolo is going as a trainer as well as a guide, as you need someone to make sure you're skills remain sharp through there."

"Great, now that all of these pointless introductions are out of the way, will someone please tell me why I was dragged out of Hell?" Bardock growled, "What is this mission you are sending me, green bean here, and my grandson on that requires all three of us to succeed?"

"Beyond the higher realms of the lesser gods lies the Dragon's Realm, where the eternal dragon's rest until summoned forth by mortals," Shin sighed, looking up into the sky, "Your mission is to reach this forsaken realm intact, all three of you, and to retrieve the pure one from the clutches of the dragons."

"The pure one?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you talking about, Supreme Kai?"

"Who else?" Shin shrugged, "I am referring to Son Goku, of course."

"WHAT!"

_**Author's Notes:** Yeah, I'm sending Goten on a mission to find his father and bring him back, accompanied by his brother's old mentor, Piccolo, and the disgruntled Saiya-jin warrior, Bardock. That journey will be the main focus of the next installment of this story, as this will be the last you see of Goten for quite some time, but I do hope you all enjoyed what I did with Destroyer's death. I figured that if anyone should be allowed to kill the dark warrior, who better than Goten's mate?_

_The next chapter will focus around the funeral service held for Goten and those killed when Destroyer blew up the stands, plus a moment with Trunks at the very end when he talks to his friend who isn't there. Stay tuned to see all that, but until then let's recognize the readers!  
_

_Draco the Destroyer: Yeah, I should have been a little more clear on that point, but at least now you know! Thanks for reviewing and I'll see you again soon!_

_The Author: I can't say what will happen with Gohan now that he can't go to the fourth level, but know that it will be something special indeed. You'll see what I mean when the real enemies show up, but until then thanks for reviewing!_

_Ilthary: Vegeta has already appeared during the talk with King Kai earlier, but he will show up again later on while Goten is away on his journey. You'll understand just what I'm talking about when the time comes..._

_chris: No, Goten isn't going to become a Saiya-jin god anytime soon, or possibly at all if I should chose not to do that, but know that at least one of the Saiya-jin from the series has already made it there. You can guess which, but you aren't getting any more info from me..._;)

_Everyone Else: Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all again soon!_


	16. Farewells

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 15- "Farewells"_

_By- Tiny_

Trunks could feel the sadness in the air as he landed at the tip of Mt. Paozu, home to the Son Clan since before Goku ever ventured from it's slopes, and today a sight of tears, sorrow, and fond farewells. Goten's death had hit home for everyone in the group known as the Z fighters, what the young prince considered his 'extended family', and there wasn't a dry eye in the whole area as Trunks landed casually off behind Gohan. The powerful warrior was still sobbing like a newborn as he stood before a massive funeral pyre, the most prized of his brother's possessions lying in a heap on the top.

The sight of his childhood friend in such a condition brought tears to Trunks' already saturated face, the glasses he was wearing to conceal his grief fogging up as he walked up behind Gohan. Marron had already run off to try and console Paresu right in front of the pyre, with Bra following to check on Pan, and Trunks decided that he should probably see how Gohan was holding up. The elder Saiya-jin was in rough condition, his eyes bloodshot and strained as though he hadn't slept a wink in days, not to mention that he looked absolutely horrid and unkempt.

Not that anyone could blame Gohan for being this way, seeing as he had just lost the last tie that he had to his parents in the world, and nothing anybody had said could console him. Even Kimuchi, Gohan's elder and the most warm-hearted of all the Saiya-jin warriors, had been unsuccessful and left his cousin to his grief and went about dealing with things in his own way. The sight of the one Trunks had looked up to almost like a big brother when he was a child in such shape was saddening in and of itself, but he tried to maintain his composure as he embraced the older warrior tightly.

It made Gohan feel slightly better to have someone who could understand his pain and anguish there for him, seeing as Goten and Trunks had been incredibly close as children and a lot like brothers. Just by feeling out each other's auras both warriors could tell that the other was in terrible grief over the loss of so promising a man, both wanting to cry but neither allowing themselves any more tears. They just stood there for a few minutes, each allowing the other to mourn the loss of Goten in their own way before even daring to speak a word.

"I'm so sorry Gohan, I wish things could have been different," Trunks sighed, rubbing his eyes, "If only we hadn't been so cocky about Destroyer, maybe we wouldn't have lost Goten..."

"Maybe, but Goten died doing what he believed was right, just as our father did so many times before him," Gohan sniffled, "He saved my daughter from that monster. I just wish I had been strong enough to save him..."

"Now is not the time for more tears, but a time to commemorate the life of a powerful and proud warrior, our brother in arms," Kimuchi spoke up, standing up next to the pyre, "Son Goten was a great warrior, a descendant of the powerful Saiya-jin race and a great asset to their kind, his strength surpassed only by the kindness of his spirit and the love of life in his heart. He gave his own life to protect the lives of others, a sacrifice not soon to be forgotten, if ever, and it is with great pride and great sorrow that we commend his ashes to the heavens..."

Kimuchi pulled a torch out from the ground next to the well-constructed pyre, holding the hot flames near the grass underneath Goten's corpse, but he never got the chance to light the grass on fire. The guardian found himself looking up at the funeral pyre as Gohan punched his cousin square in the jaw, knocking him away from his brother's possessions and taking the torch in his own hand. Tears ran freely down the side of the powerful Mystic warrior's face as he looked down at his brother's body, his grip tightening over the torch.

Pan and Videl looked concerned for the distressed Saiya-jin warrior, but didn't say or do anything to further upset him as Gohan let out a long, deep sigh just before putting the torch back into the ground. Everyone looked confused, knowing for a fact that Goten had wanted to be cremated with his most precious belongings, but things soon became very clear as Gohan held his palm out above his brother's most prized possessions. Yellow ki fluctuated in the Saiya-jin's hand as he pushed his power into the ball, his aura filled with pain and sorrow as he bit his bottom lip and let the attack fly.

The grass ignited immediately, burning with that woodsy smell that was usually so inviting as Goten's clothing followed suit, the flamed lapping up around his belongings as his friends and family watched with sobs and a river of tears. The only dry eyes left were those of Sanil, Ice, and the two Saiya-jin who had come with Kimuchi, seeing as they didn't really know Goten that well but had respected his sacrifice. In the short time that they had known the son of Goku, he had proven to be a better man than any one of them could ever hope to be and for that reason alone, he would always be special.

_"Farewell, my brother, and rest in peace,"_ Gohan sniffled, watching from close up as the flames consumed his brother's body, _"You deserve a little after all that you've been through..."_

The funeral service had broken up not long after Goten's body had turned to nothing more than ash, with the Z fighters all going over to the Son household for a meal with the family. Nobody had spoken a word outside of praise for Goten's life and whispers of how much like Goku he was, but even that talk had been limited to when everyone was leaving for the night. Gohan and his family needed time to mourn the youngest of the Son boys in private, something everyone could understand and they were more than willing to give the family their space.

The stars were out in the sky now, sparkling like fireflies in the night air as a lone figure rocketed over the mountain landscape, landing with effortless ease in front of the now burned-out funeral pyre. The man was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a matching tanktop, his arms shielded from the cool mountain air by a long, tan-colored trench coat bearing the Capsule Corp. logo on the right shoulder. His long, lavender locks of hair hung down over the young man's tired looking blue eyes as well as he stood before the pyre, his face a mask covering his true feelings.

Trunks really had no idea why he had come back to the sight of his friend's funeral, seeing as it was the last place he would want to be, but yet he had come back regardless and was going to flow with it. He wouldn't shed another tear over Goten's loss, knowing full good and well that Goten wouldn't want them crying over him and he would respect those wishes. It still hurt that he would never see the goofy looking Saiya-jin again, seeing as the Dragonballs of Nameksei were long gone as well, but Trunks could take solace in the knowledge that his friend was in a better place.

The young prince just stood staring at the inscription over his friend's memorial for what seemed like ages, the message reading 'Here rests the soul of Son Goten, a great son, great friend, and powerful warrior'. A similar message was inscribed on Goku's tombstone not far away, though Goku's was slightly different, but the words brought to mind something Trunks had come out here to do as he pulled a red capsule out. He clicked the little button on the top off and threw it up into the air, allowing it to rematerialize just before a heavy sword fell into his hands with a thud.

It was the same sword that Trunks had pulled from his friends dead body just moments before they had left the tournament, of which Goten had been declared winner out of sympathy for the dead warrior. The prize money had been sent to Paresu's account thanks to Ubuu's intervention and Trunks' know-how, but none of that seemed to matter as Trunks stared at the blade in his hands. It was no longer stained with Goten's blood, as Trunks had cleaned it off earlier in the day, but it still made the prince's blood boil just to look at the weapon that had claimed his friend's life.

He could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he looked at the blade and then up at Goten's memorial, reminding himself that he was not going to cry as he put the blade into a sheath over his back. The blade was larger and heavy than Trunks' former sword had ever been, making it slightly more uncomfortable to bear but he ignored any pain and kept it over his back regardless. He needed to withstand the pain, be it from the sword or his own brutal training, if he was to make things up to his departed ally, to make things up to his best friend.

"Destroyer used this blade to take you away from us Goten, and now the blade has found a new master," Trunks growled, flashing into Super Saiya-jin without even realizing it, "And I promise you, just as Destroyer used it to pierce your heart, I will use it to cut out those of his masters!"

Still a Super Saiya-jin, Trunks blasted off into the night sky and soared over the landscape even faster than he had before, not knowing where he was going and not even caring as he rocketed through the air. Only one thought was on the young prince's mind as he closed back in on the city, it's bright lights catching his eye as he started to descend into the metropolis that he called home since birth. His jade eyes blazed with anger and hurt as his heels clicked onto the sidewalk outside his home, his resolve more set than ever before as he made his way deliberately for the gravity room.

_"Your death will not be in vain Goten, I'll see to that personally,"_ Trunks growled, throwing his coat off to the side as he entered the room, _"When the rest of those alien bastards show up here, be it days, weeks, or even years, I'll be ready!"_

_**Author's Notes:** I hope you all like this chapter, since I tend to not be very good at writing dramatics or emotional scenes, but I have been to a lot of funerals and know how people tend to be at them. Being buried or cremated with your precious possessions is common in my family, so I figured it would be an appropriate touch since there isn't a body to cremate, with Goten keeping his and all. The moment with Trunks at the end, including his possession of Destroyer's sword, will be a foreshadowing for his attitude and actions later on in the story, so stay tuned for that._

_The next chapter will feature a brief snippet with Destroyer's masters planning the attack on Earth, but will focus mostly around the Z fighter's and how they go about preparing for their enemies impending arrival. You'll also get to learn some interesting information about Paresu, not to mention learn the gender of Trunks and Marron's child at last! So, until then, let's recognize the reviewers!_

_the monkey: I mentioned in the prologue that Paresu had learned the basics from Goten and Ubuu, though she will not be a major player on the fighting scene like she was in the original DB:AS. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused you._

_chris: Yeah, I didn't think that Destroyer could have been killed in a better way either, seeing as Paresu is going to suffer the most with Goten's loss, though you won't realize why until the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the lamentations of his family in this chapter and I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter!_

_Metsu Shoryuken: Well, I know that BrandonB. sent Bardock and Piccolo to find Goku in his fic, but you can rest assured that the journey to find Goku in this story will be nothing like it was in that story. His story was also the original insipiration for this one, so you will find similarities from time to time, just don't be too surprised._

_Draco the Destroyer: The conversations will be interesting, so stay tuned to see how those turn out! Thanks again for reviewing!_


	17. Oh Baby!

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 16- "Oh Baby!"_

_By- Tiny_

Trunks hated going to doctor's offices, regardless of the circumstances of his visiting, and today was no exception as his wife and he sat silently in one of the many exam rooms. The Saiya-jin half-breed was incredibly anxious, tapping his finger over his left bicep as he waited with a look of impatience on his normally smug face, which disturbed Marron greatly. Ever since Goten's death a couple weeks ago Trunks had been acting like this, so much like his father, Vegeta, had before he went of into space and vanished into thin air.

The Saiya-jin's blood boiled every time he thought about his best friend's untimely demise, the pain from that loss a constant reminder of how insignificant they all really were in the grand scheme of things. After all, if someone as pure and powerful as Goten, the youngest son of Son Goku, was able to so easily be cut down, then what chance did anyone else have of surviving what was still to come? Trunks had to get stronger, he should have been getting stronger in the gravity room right now, were it not for this foolish appointment.

The young warrior was just about to say something when the doctor strolled into the room with his assistant in tow, the doctor a young, strapping man and the assistant an even younger, geek-like understudy. It made Trunks sick to his stomach to know that these two morons were the ones who had been checking on his wife all this time, but he was sure not to kill them as the greeted Marron with smiles. The doctor tried to shake Trunks' hand, seeing as this was their first meeting, but was met with a sharp growl as the Saiya-jin prince stood protectively next to his mate.

The doctor simply gulped loudly as he asked his assistant to go about making all the normal check-ups, such as her heartbeat and blood pressure, seeing as those needed to remain normal for the baby's sake. They even took her temperature, though Trunks could sense on his own that she was perfectly fine, but it was when the wheeling in the big ultrasound machine and asked Marron to lift her gown that he lost it. The doctor had heard of the Capsule Corp. president's strength but seeing his assistant thrown through a solid concrete wall was not exactly what he had expected.

"I will NOT have some nerd like that over-eager fool fondling my wife while we check on our child!" Trunks roared, lifting the doctor by his shirt, "You carry out the ultrasound, you are a professional, not some hormonal college student!"

"Mr. Briefs, I can assure you that my assistant is perfectly qualified to..."

"I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO TOUCH MY WIFE, IS THAT PERFECTLY CLEAR!" Trunks snapped, earning a yelp from the doctor, "As much money as my company puts into this hospital, you should be honored that I even brought her here in the first place! Now, you carry on with this exam as planned or we will take our business elsewhere..."

"Umm...very well, you win Mr. Briefs," the doctor gulped, "Mrs. Briefs, if you could just lie back and relax for a few moments, we'll get this whole messy business over with."

Trunks seemed to calm down slightly as he settled in next to his wife, holding her hand as she muttered indiscernible curses at the Saiya-jin about his behavior while the doctor ran a small device over her abdomen. Marron cringed slightly as the cool gel that they put on her belly moved around under the device, causing her to shoot up straight just before Trunks gently laid her back down on the hospital bed. The doctor was being very sure to stay clear of certain area's of the young woman's body as he continued the exam, eventually a small, moving image appearing on the screen.

The Saiya-jin prince, drilled to be emotionless in any and all situations such as this, felt that resistance he had built up to emotions fade away as he saw what was on the screen before him. The child was moving around excitedly as it kicked at it's mother's stomach, earning a small cringe from Marron, the baby's already flexible tail waving around inside of Marron's womb. Trunks looked to be on the verge of tears as he reached out and touched the screen, stroking what he assumed was the outline of the baby's face with his index and middle fingers, Marron nuzzling his other hand all the while.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, you are having a beautiful baby boy who, oddly enough, is growing at a highly elevated rate," the doctor smiled, "I'll expect you back here in another month for your next check-up, Mrs. Briefs and, if you don't mind, please leave your husband at home!"

"Thank you doctor," Marron nodded, looking at a still unusually happy Trunks, "Honey, did you catch all that?"

"Yeah, sure Marron," Trunks answered, ignoring the doctor's words utterly and completely, _"A son, I'm having a son. Dad would be so happy..."_

Paresu lay groggily in the living room at Capsule Corp., her eyes bloodshot and strained and her face slightly drawn, the television blaring something or another on the local news channel. The brunette had been staying at Capsule Corp. ever since Goten's death, at Marron's insistence, and she had been miserable every day that she spent in the massive complex. Not that she wasn't well cared for or anything like that, since this place could easily cater to a human woman's needs, but she had been feeling this way even before she moved in with the Briefs.

It had all started a few days before the tournament with her rushing off to the bathroom early in the morning, spilling anything that was in her stomach into the toilet while her mate snoozed. She had her suspicions about what was going on then, but figured that couldn't possibly be what was going on and simply went on about her daily life, until just before the Budokai when she realized something very important. She was very late, easily three and a half weeks late, but she had decided not to tell Goten until after the Budokai was over.

Paresu pulled her knees up to her chest on the sofa just then and started bawling all over again, the thought that she had kept something so important from Goten when it might have saved him. Now she would never see that bright, innocent smile from the dark-haired warrior ever again, and that thought alone was enough to break her spirits as she let the tears flow. She was still crying like that when Marron and Trunks got back home, still excited from the news of their daughter, and the blonde-haired woman immediately rushed over to her friend for comfort.

"Paresu, what's wrong honey?" Marron cooed, stroking the brunette's hair as she did so, "Are you still worked up over Goten? Cause we can certainly understand if you are..."

"No...yes...a little of both," Paresu sobbed, "I...I kept something from Goten before...the Budokai. Something that might have saved his life...if I had only told him sooner."

"Like what Paresu?" Marron asked calmly, "You can tell us."

"I...I think I'm pregnant," Paresu swallowed, wiping her tears away, "All the signs are there, but I didn't tell him. I just wanted him to fight his best and come home to me safely..."

"I'm sure he already knew before he died Paresu, cause you are most definitely pregnant, and that's probably part of the reason he did what he did," Trunks sighed, sitting down on the other side of the sobbing woman, "Pan may be Goten's niece and he may love her very much, but he knew that if Destroyer were to live he would move on and kill everyone else. In sacrificing himself, Goten knew that he would be protecting all the people that he loved, including you and the baby."

"Are you sure?" Paresu sniffled, "I mean, how can you know that's why he did what he did?"

"I'm sure, because his father did the same thing once," Trunks nodded, "Goku knew that Chi-Chi was carrying another child before he went to fight Cell, but he went and sacrificed himself anyway. He wanted to give his second son a chance to grow up in peace and prosperity, not the dark world of my future counterpart or an existence fighting like Gohan went through..."

Trunks stopped talking for a second and placed his hand on Paresu's still flat stomach, which she didn't object too, and poured his ki into her to try and see if he could find the baby. He felt the flicker of energy inside Paresu's womb, a very strong signature despite it's stage of development, bringing a soft smile to the prince's face for the second time that same day. It made the Saiya-jin proud to know that even though Goten wouldn't live to see his child born, the young warrior's legacy would carry on to a new generation.

"And now the legacy has passed on from father to son," Trunks smiled, "Just as Goku once did for Goten, now Goten has done for his own child. You should be very proud, Paresu."

"I am, very much so," Paresu smiled, rubbing her stomach, _"I just wish that the big lug was here now..."_

_**Author's Notes:** I decided not to put the scene with the dark lords in this chapter, since it would distract from the happier moments with Trunks and Marron, not to mention the news with Paresu. I think the emotion worked well in this chapter, especially since we get to see two sides of Trunks at once; the over-protective Saiya-jin nature and his more sentimental human nature. But that's just what I think, let's find out what the readers think about all of this and recognize a few while we're at it!_

_Draco the Destroyer: Hey, good to see you're registered now! Look forward to seeing a few stories from you soon. As for your questions, yes several of the old villains will make appearances later on in this story, including Koola and the Saiya-jin, but they will not play a critical role as the did last time. As for Ice being Koola's son, no that isn't the case but the depth of Ice's past will be explained at length in a much later saga, so stay tuned for that one! Hope to see you when that time comes around!_

_Ilthary: Good to see you again, and thanks for the review!_

_chris: I can't give away who will go to the fourth level first or anything about Gohan's mystic powers, but know that the first to transform will be a shocker. As for Gohan combining his mystic powers and his SSJ strength, you can be sure that that will remain shrouded in mystery until the time comes as well. And rest assured, none of the warrior's in this story will slack off like they did in the series, so you have nothing to worry about in that department! Thanks for reviewing!_


	18. Berge's Past

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 17- "Berge's Past"_

_By- Tiny_

High over the desert plains in Earth's mountainous regions, a single golden blur zipped over the land at speeds that would boggle the normal human's mind were they to see him. That in itself was only assuming that they could see him, for this man moved faster that was possible for most people on the planet to follow, his punches and kicks cracking mountains and shattering boulders just from the energy he put out. Sweat poured off of the young man's body in buckets as his blood course with raw, Saiya-jin power during his intensive training.

Stopping for a second, the young man's golden blonde hair waved through the cool breeze as it brushed past his face, his jade eyes fixated almost longingly towards the northern region. The snowy wastes virtually called out for him to return to them, his blood longing to be in that cold and unforgiving region that some still managed to tame and call their home despite knowing how hostile it was. A smile of longing spread out over his face as the young man dropped out of Super Saiya-jin for the first time in many days, allowing his brown hair to wave freely in the wind as it blew by.

Tears were streaming down the young hybrid's face as he thought back on the northern regions of this world, memories that he hadn't reflected on since his childhood rushing back to him like water in a broken dam. Everything he had ever known was in those regions, everything that had come before he left for space, and he had so carelessly and foolishly thrown all of that away. All because he thought that perhaps he could find and resurrect his father, reuniting his mother with the man that she had allowed to take her so many years ago, but alas it had not been meant to be.

_"I was a fool back then, and it has nearly cost me my very soul many times since then,"_ Berge sighed, wiping the tears from his face, _"I wonder...if they are all still there in the north..."_

Before he even realized what was going on, Berge had taken off for the frozen wastes of the north, the snow whipping past his bare arms and face as he maneuvered through the snow-capped mountains. If felt almost euphoric and incredibly relaxing to be amidst the snowy wastes again, despite the bitter winds and freezing temperatures, as Berge landed with a soft thump in the freshly fallen snow. It was exactly as he remembered it being in this, the most freezing time of the year, and a small smile crept over the Saiya-jin's face as he charged up to Super Saiya-jin.

The golden aura warmed his chilled body so much that he was actually able to walk comfortably through the frozen winds, stopping short when he came to the edge of a large, filled in crater. The water inside the crater was frozen over now, as he knew it would be, but the outline of an old and broken down shuttle, much like the one he had come to Earth in, was still visible at the bottom. That ship, the one that his father had arrived on this planet in, had been the start of this long, horrific journey back to Earth that had started with a boy's wish to meet his father...

_**...FLASHBACK...**_

_A young Berge, hardly out of his teens, bustled about quickly gathering supplies and loading them into a small, spherical ship, the spare that was kept in the cargo area of his father's own. Standing off to the side were a small group of figures, mostly consisting of three smaller children, but also a tall, strapping young man of no more than thirty. This man had rather short hair despite the normally long hair worn by most people in the north, but it was the same deep black color that seemed to run rampant in the families of this region._

_Next to the man and just in front of the children was a small, frail looking young woman who was about the same age as the man behind her, though her hair was very long and light brown. Her green eyes stared out from under her bangs at the teenage boy before her, tears running down her face as the other three children played carelessly about her feet. Berge could not bring himself to look at the woman, keeping his own green eyes lowered to the ground in shame as he got the last of his things loaded into the small shuttle and sealed up the cargo hold._

_"I really wish you would just stay here with us, Berge," the woman sniffled, "You have had a father figure in your life since you were still in diapers, not to mention three little siblings who love you very much. Why must you go on this pointless search of yours?"_

_"Because I have to see him, I have to at least know what my father is like before I can be at peace," Berge responded, keeping his eyes lowered, "Yoshi has been good to me and a good father to my siblings, but he is not MY father!"_

_"The boy is right Lily, you must let him make his own decisions on this," the man, Yoshi, spoke softly, "I am not Berge's father, regardless of the efforts I have made with him, and he deserves to know the truth about his heritage."_

_"His father is dead, I saw it happen years ago!" Lily screamed, tears literally pouring out of her eyes, "Those three boys, the ones with the golden hair like Berge can do, they killed him! Brolly is not alive, and nothing you can do will bring him back to you Berge!"_

_"Maybe, but I have to at least try," Berge sighed, looking up one last time, quite sadly, at his mother, "And if I don't find the answers I'm looking for, then I promise that one day I will return to you all. You can count on that."_

_Lily didn't speak another word as her son waved good-bye to her and his siblings with tears in his eyes, not to mention his step-father, before setting foot into the small alien vessel. The woman turned and walked away from the ship, not wanting to watch as her first born left them all for what might be forever, and rushed on her small feet back to the family's small home on the hillside. Berge couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving her like this, but it was for the best this way, or so he thought as his ship took off in a blast of blue energy into the stars..._

_**...END FLASHBACK...**_

The wind felt oddly colder as Berge gazed down into the ice-filled crater, his face filling once more with tears as he fondly recalled the day he had left this place, going on a search that turned out to be in vain. When he met up with Diive and the others in space, he had heard the stories of his father, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin, and how cruel and unjust his actions against other species had been. It was the embodiment of the old Saiya-jin way, the way they were after Frieza took over, and it had personally disgusted Diive and his men.

Over time, Berge too grew to despise even the memory of his father, but found what he had been searching for in Diive, the kind-hearted warrior teaching him all he knew about space and his own powers. It had been very hard to lose him once the Dark Lord's came searching for them a few years ago, especially seeing as they had all been forced to watch in horror as the leader ripped Diive limb from limb while he was alive. The screams of his mentor would forever haunt Berge's dreams, not to mention the others, and he could feel more tears threatening to break free as he looked up at the stars.

_"My search was successful after all, I did find a father,"_ Berge smiled sadly, his eyes fixated on the star he knew he had met Diive on, _"I just wish that you had survived to see how we all turned out. I know that you'd be proud..."_

"I heard from the elders that they had seen you return, but I didn't think that it could be true," a soft, feminine voice called out from behind, "And yet here you are, after so many years, you have returned...just like you promised..."

Berge, quite startled to hear another voice out here, turned around quickly to see who had spoken to him, his eyes widening with shock once he laid eyes on the person standing a few feet from him. It was a young woman, no more than twenty if she was a day, with the same flowing brown hair that his mother possessed in her youth, the eyes a sparkling blue color that he recognized as his step-father's. She was dressed in the warm, fur-lined outfits that the villager's around here often wore, not to mention a very thick, goat-fur coat that had once belonged to Berge's mother before he left.

The Saiya-jin felt weak in the knees as he started moving towards the young woman, dropping out of Super Saiya-jin due to the situation, his brown hair waving crazily in the harsh winds. The woman's face broke out in a soft smile, her blue eyes sparkling even more as though she were about to cry herself, but she did not do so and instead held out a coat of the same warm fur to Berge. The bitter winds finally getting to him, Berge graciously accepted the fur coat and flung it over his shoulders, his skin instantly going back to normal as he stared at the woman before him.

"You look so much like I remember her, minus the eyes," Berge smiled, wiping his face clear again, "I just can't believe it...it's been such a long time Lisa..."

"And look at you big brother, you must've gotten all that height from mother because our brother is certainly not that tall!" Lisa giggled, "And yeah, I get that a lot that I look like mom did. Tao looks like mom with black hair, she got her eyes ya know, and Ryu looks just like dad when he was younger..."

"Are they still around here?" Berge smiled, his eyes sparkling with happiness, "And what about mom and Yoshi? I'd really like to see everyone again...just in case I don't get the chance again.

"Mom and Yoshi are living in a larger hut now, ever since Yoshi became the village chief a few years ago," Lisa nodded, starting to walk down the hill, "The other two are with them now, so if you hurry up we can see them before they go to their own homes for the night..."

Berge didn't have to be told twice as he took off down the hill after his little sister, his heart nearly skipping a beat as he strode back through the village that had been his playground as a child. It was almost exactly how he remembered it, the hut that he had called home for so many years still perched precariously on the top of the hill, looking down over the rest of the village like a silent observer. He knew that if his step-father was the village elder now then they lived in the middle of the village, but he still longed to fly up that hill and take a peek inside his childhood home again.

He resisted the urge, however, and followed his sister down to the village square, where he could hear the many hushed whispers of other villagers mumbling his name as he walked past. Berge distinctly remembered that he hadn't been well liked as a child, seeing as he was born out of wed-lock and had a rather destructive nature, but he still felt too good to let other's opinions get to him as they approached the village square. The hut of the chief looked the same as he remembered it as well, the only real changes being the smoke stack at the top of the hut that was currently billowing gray clouds into the air.

Nervousness crept into the Saiya-jin's heart as he walked up the stairs with his sister leading him by the hand, seeing as he had been nearly paralyzed by the sight of this hut to move. The door was already open, a fairly tall young man with black hair standing in the doorframe with a shocked look on his face, yet the dark-haired woman behind him was smiling like a schoolgirl when she laid eyes on Berge. It felt good to see Tao and Ryu again as well, though the joy at seeing them was nothing compared to what he was about to see waiting for him across the room.

Yoshi was standing silently in the doorway to the kitchen area, his face broken out in a broad smile over his now long and gray beard, but it was not him who caught Berge's eye. It was rather the woman standing beside him, the only signs of her diminished youth being a few wrinkles around the mouth and some gray hair, but Berge would have recognized those green eyes anywhere as he stood in the center of the room. The woman moved in towards him slowly, her eyes widened in stunned surprise as she moved, and her hands shaking as she ran one over the young Saiya-jin's chiseled face.

"All these years I've waited, thinking you wouldn't come back," the woman said shakily, tears in her eyes, "Oh my boy, is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me Mom," Berge nodded, kneeling to look his mother in the eyes, "Your little boy has finally come home."

"Oh Berge!" Lily cried, tears streaming out of her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around her son's neck, "I thought we'd never see you again! Oh my son, it's so good to have you back again..."

"I'm with your mother on this one, it's good to see you again," Yoshi smiled, sitting next to the tall Saiya-jin, "You really had us worried for a while there. Find what you were looking for, Berge?"

"Yeah, even though I never did meet my father, I found what I was looking for Yoshi," Berge nodded, "And now, what I want is to catch up on what my brother and sisters have been up to all this time!"

"Well, plenty of time for that later, but first we need to get some food into you," Lily smiled, letting go hesitantly and running for he kitchen, "You must be famished after such a long trip up here!"

"You read my mind Mom!" Berge beamed, following his mother into the adjacent kitchen, _"It feels so good to be home..."_

_**Author's Notes:** I don't care what anyone says, I thought this chapter was touching and that it works well with the story. I never did say who Berge's mother was, nor where he came from in this story, but now you all know! And to make things even better, he has three siblings who are all fully human, which will play an important role later on as DB:AS progresses. What that role is I can't tell anyone as of yet, seeing as it would spoil the surprise, but just know that you'll be seeing plenty of Berge's family again soon!_

_The next chapter will feature the first bit of action that we'll have seen for a while, with a quick spar between Pan and Yamcha's son, Roshi, the first time they'll have met since the Budokai. How will Pan react to seeing someone that she stood up for so bravely to Destroyer, and how will Roshi react to seeing her after such a display? You'll have to read on to find out, but for now it's time to recognize the reviewers!_

_WeirdDutchGuy: Yeah, this completely different from the original DB:AS, but that was my intention when I started this one. I didn't want to be focused entirely on the Z fighter's numbers increasing to dramatic heights, which it did in the original, and not being able to use all those characters. This way, the character list is smaller and will thus be easier to work with and be assured, everyone will have either their own chapter or even their own saga! I personally have a whole saga planned out that is dedicated to Ice, so stay tuned for that and thanks for reviewing!_

_kate: Sure, I'll support that! Sign me up!_

_Chaos: Actually yes, Brolly will show up as a main force in this story, but not until the next installment that focuses around Goten and his journey to find his father in the Other World. As for Bra and Ubuu, yes they will still be a couple, but the way in which they hook up will be completely different from what it was in the original. It'll be somewhere along the lines of Trunks not being there to stop them and the two being all alone, so stay tuned to see..._


	19. Reunion of Lovers

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 18- "Reunion of Lovers"_

_By- Tiny_

The mountain winds near Mt. Paozu were always enjoyable, even in the freezing winter months when hardly anything ventured out, and today was no exception to that rule. The warm sunshine beat down upon the mountain slopes in all it's golden radiance, bringing out many of the animals that lived in the forests throughout the range, not to mention some of the local human inhabitants. Well, at least some of the partially human inhabitants as Son Pan flew over the mountains, her long raven hair billowing over her shoulders as she went.

The young Saiya-jin was mostly interested in training today, having fallen slightly behind during the week thanks to her schoolwork, and knowing that she would be in that position for a while yet. Her blood called out for the thrill of battle, the need to test her new powers to their fullest driving her on, but she knew that she was in for yet another day of shadow boxing, seeing as nobody would spar with her anymore. All of the weaker fighters were too afraid of her to train with her and all of the stronger ones were too afraid of hurting her, so she was all alone again.

It made the quarter Saiya-jin wish, in some small part of her mind, that her grandfather or uncle were alive now, since they had never been shy about having a quick spar with the teenage girl. Hell, more often than not they had been the ones to talk her into sparring with them, a thought that was both happy and bittersweet, seeing as they were both gone forever now. A tear was streaming down the side of Pan's face as she landed somewhere in the village at the foot of the mountain, her presence going relatively unnoticed by those nearby as she started to walk through the streets.

She was taking her old gi down to the tailor in town, it having been damaged pretty badly at the Budokai and in need of patching, and the family had always trusted the man in town to fix them up. The old man looked quite pleased indeed to see Pan as she strolled into the shop, the tattered orange gi tucked under her arm and a smile on her face as she walked up to the counter. The tailor took one look at the gi and knew that she had under her arm and knew for sure that he had his work cut out for him, but before he got to say anything to Pan the door to the shop flung open once again.

Pan turned around sharply to see who had walked into the shop, seeing as it was hardly ever used anymore, and received the shock of her life as Roshi, Yamcha's young son, smiled down at her. He was dressed rather casually in a pair of khaki cargo pants and a very tight red shirt, the word "REBEL" written across the chest in bright yellow letters that seemed to jump out at you. Pan actually found the idea quite amusing as the teenager walked over to her, his dark eyes sparkling and his face broken out in a brilliant smile as he stood tall over the young teenage girl.

"Your mother said I could find you here today," Roshi smiled, "Mending the old gi before you start your training, eh Pan?"

_"My goodness, he's gorgeous!"_ Pan mused, gazing into Roshi's eyes, _"What? Pan, get a grip on yourself! He's way too old for you anyways!"_

"Something wrong Pan?" Roshi asked, smiling, "You seem to have...spaced out for a minute there."

"Um...that was nothing, nothing at all!" Pan blushed, "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods Roshi? Looking around for a quick spar with my father or something today?"

"No, I was actually looking for you Pan," Roshi shook his head, "I was hoping that we could train a little bit together, since we're so close in age. So, what do you say, Ms. Son?"

Pan took a minute to think the situation over, sizing up the young man before her with her dark eyes, still blushing like mad thanks to that ever so dashing smile that he kept on his face. Roshi looked almost exactly like all the pictures that Pan had seen of Yamcha when he was a young man, back in the days before her grandfather had even knew what he really was. It was hard to tell a face that handsome no, even though every part of her screamed out against giving in to what she wanted for fear of her father's wrath, and she found herself fumbling for the words to say.

"Pan?" Roshi asked, "Do you not want to spar with me?"

"No! I do, I really do!" Pan answered quickly, "It's just...that..."

"Great, then it's settled!" Roshi beamed, seemingly ignoring that last part and heading for the door, "Meet me out near the old Kame House island in one hour. Look forward to seeing you then Pan!"

_"Oh boy, fine mess I've gotten myself into,"_ Pan sighed, watching Roshi take off into the air, _"I just hope that Daddy doesn't find out..."_

Pan felt somewhat uneasy as she landed on the island Roshi had specified to meet him at, having tracked his energy signature there, many thoughts and emotions swimming through her mind as she touched down. The Saiya-jin teen had changed into a pair of rather short jean shorts and a black tanktop, which would be reasonable fighting apparel while she waited on her gi. She did feel somewhat uneasy where she wouldn't have a few years ago, seeing as she had grown up quite a bit over the years and her body was decidedly more feminine than it had been when she traveled with Trunks and Goku.

Roshi seemed to have noticed as much as he looked out over the sandy beach at his sparring partner, his beet red face a sharp contrast to the dark hair that hung down over his eyes. The slightly older fighter was dressed in the same type fighting gi he had worn at the Budokai, only a newer one, the red and black of the fighting gi giving him a somewhat edgy look. Pan couldn't pull her eyes away from the young man as he stretched out to warm up, his finely tuned muscles flexing as he did so and bringing a much more furious blush to Pan's face.

"I see you found the island all right on your own, but I guess I didn't make it very challenging by showing up early," Roshi smiled brightly, "So, ready to get down to our little spar Pan?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I've been aching for this for a long time now," Pan nodded, powering up as high as she could without transforming, "I'll take it easy on you at first, okay Roshi?"

"Whatever works for you Pan, I don't really care," Roshi shrugged, falling into stance, "I just hope that you can give me a bit of a challenge without even powering up to Super Saiya-jin."

"I'll show you a challenge!" Pan growled, her white aura blazing, "Nobody insults my strength and gets away with it!"

Roshi smirked slightly as Pan came rushing at him, her fist drawn back to strike him square in the jaw, but the blow never connected as the human's hand shot up and threw Pan into the ground. The young Saiya-jin girl was shocked at first, but soon got over that as she threw her foot up, catching Roshi in the jaw and sending him flying up into the sky overhead. A small smile curved over the Saiya-jin teen's lips as she took off after the human fighter, her blood pumping with excitement as she unconsciously switched up to Super Saiya-jin in mid-flight.

She was about three feet away from the still seemingly unaware Roshi when, all of a sudden, the human man faded out of sight all together, startling Pan as she ceased her flight upwards. The Saiya-jin woman tried desperately to sense her opponent, but it was all in vain as his signature had seemingly dropped off the map, sending a trickle of sweat down the woman's neck. She was about to start panicking when she felt a familiar energy phase in behind her, but before she managed to turn around and attack, two large arms pinned hers back against his broad chest.

Roshi, despite the fact that Pan was a Super Saiya-jin and should easily be overpowering the human fighter, was actually keeping her pinned down without even seeming to break a sweat. There was something off about his aura as well, it's normal white radiance having been replaced by a blood red one, not to mention the fact that his power was much higher than it should have been. But none of that mattered to Pan as she struggled against Roshi's grip, because the only thing that was on her mind was how good the human teenager felt so close to her.

"You aren't focusing enough, and your holding back far too much," Roshi whispered into Pan's ear, "I know you can beat me Pan, so stop being such a coward and fight!"

Those few words were all the motivation that Pan needed as she pulled her fist back and slammed it hard into Roshi's jaw, breaking his hold on her and shooting up to her fullest power. Blue energy crackled all around the Saiya-jin woman as she glared daggers at the human opponent, who looked like he had just won the lottery judging by the smile on his face. Pan couldn't really understand what was going through his mind as she looked over at Roshi curiously, dropping back down to her base form, and staring in wonder at his smiling face.

Roshi took advantage of this curiosity, however, and charged at the Saiya-jin woman quickly, driving his knee hard into her stomach as Pan's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates in shock. She had never expected such an underhanded move from any Z fighter, young or old, and fell to the ground with her head spinning as Roshi grabbed a hold of her wrists on the way down. Pan looked furious, on the brink of killing the human teen as she powered back up to Super Saiya-jin, her golden aura not even phasing Roshi as he pinned her back against the ground.

Pan struggled violently against the human's grip, but it did no good as he used his somehow jacked up strength to pin her harder against the ground, preventing any struggling. The Saiya-jin looked ready to kill him with a look as he smiled down at her, the intensity in his eyes fading slightly as he leaned in close to Pan's face, his dark hair falling into her face as her breasts heaved up and down. Despite her anger at the young man for tricking her Pan couldn't help but blush as Roshi closed the gap between them and pulled Pan into a very passionate kiss, allowing their bodies to press together as he ran his hands down her sides.

The Saiya-jin woman instantly fell out of Super Saiya-jin again, Roshi letting one of her hands go so that it could wrap itself up in his hair, pulling on the dark locks as she ground her hips against his. Roshi let out a soft groan of pleasure as he brought his hands down to the bottom of Pan's tanktop, looking up into her eyes as though looking for some kind of sign for him to stop going. She gave no such look, however, and even pushed Roshi's hand up the tight shirt, placing it firmly on one of her breasts as she ran her other hand over his well-muscled chest.

_"Oh, this is so wrong...but it feels so good,"_ Pan moaned, gritting her teeth, _"I just hope that it never ends..."_

Gohan was pacing nervously about in his home on Mt. Paozu, his eyes fixated entirely on the ground as the clock nearby struck midnight, his daughter still out doing 'errands'. Videl had told the older warrior that their daughter had gone out for a quick repair on her old gi and then had most likely gone to spar for a while, which was why she wasn't home just yet. The Saiya-jin man was having a hard time buying that excuse, however, as he kept pacing around, his worry increasing greatly about an hour ago when he felt Pan's energy shoot up tremendously for no apparent reason.

The most powerful Saiya-jin on the planet was about to start another bout of pacing around when the door flung open suddenly, drawing both parent's attention to the living room. Pan had just burst in through the door, a big grin on her face just under the blush spreading under her eyes, an unfamiliar scent wafting up through the air as Gohan's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and concern. That scent was most definitely Roshi's, the promising young fighter from the Budokai, and what really got Gohan's aura rising was that the scent was all over his daughter.

"Pan, where the hell have you been?" Gohan asked, rather calmly, "And what have you been doing?"

"I went to get my gi fixed this afternoon and then went to spar for a little while with Roshi," Pan beamed, her blush deepening, "I guess we got a little carried away...never meant to get home this late."

"Well, young lady, be sure not to make this a habit!" Videl snapped, sounding a lot like her mother-in-law, "You had your father and me worried sick for hours! What would you have done if something bad happened and we couldn't reach you?"

"If something bad happened to you and Dad, I'd be shocked, but right now I'm just tired and need some sleep," Pan giggled, kissing Gohan and Videl on the cheek, "I'll see you in the morning! Love ya both!"

_"She's lying to me, she hasn't been sparring this whole time,"_ Gohan growled, watching his daughter rush quickly up the stairs, _"And I intend to find out exactly what is going on with her and that boy..."_

_**Author's Notes:** I thought that the little interlude between Pan and Roshi would be nice to add into the story about here, as they will have a blossoming romance as the rest of the story progresses and it had to start somewhere! As for Gohan finding out that something more than 'sparring' is going on, you'll have to stay tuned to see what his reaction to it all is when he finds Pan in Roshi's arms. I can assure you that it won't be pretty, but that's what we all want to see, a little action, right?_

_The main focus of the next chapter will be Gohan stalking Pan and Roshi on their first real date, waiting for the human to slip up, and will also feature the as of yet elusive and quite Saiya-jin, Apio on a date as well. Who his date will be a shock to you all, I'm sure, but I'm going to leave it at that for right now. Now, onto the readers!_

_Erica: Trunks will get his revenge, one way or another, but it won't be for quite a while yet. Trust me though, you'll be seeing A LOT more of the lavender-haired Saiya-jin prince as things go on!_

_The Author: Yeah, it was a little hard to write the last chapter and it turned out to be a pile of crap at the onset. Glad to know you liked it anyway though._

_Chaos: Nice to see someone thought it was a touching chapter with Berge and his human family. And yes, I've seen the tenth DBZ movie and know full good and well what the village Brolly landed near looked like. Thanks for reviewing!_


	20. The Date

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 19- "The Date"_

_By- Tiny_

Pan woke up the Sunday after her spar with Roshi feeling lighter than air, her face still in that ridiculous grin that she inherited from her grandfather and the happiness within her radiating out. It was like she had just been named queen of the world, or dropped off at an all you can eat buffet, and her mother and father had absolutely no idea what would be making their daughter so happy. She was usually so serious about her training and whatnot that she didn't have time to be this giddy, but today she was so gleeful she didn't even yell when Medon dropped a frog into her bed.

Gohan was sitting down to breakfast when he heard Pan finish up in the bathroom upstairs, Medon having already come down and started eating his food at a pace that would put even Goku to shame. Videl was at the table too, quietly reading her paper and sipping at a hot cup of coffee, when Pan bounded down the steps like a school girl on her way out the door. Gohan was very shocked when he caught a glimpse of his daughter, nearly spewing his coffee all over the place, and Videl and Medon weren't exactly unfazed either.

Pan had gotten dressed in what looked to be a very tight and very, _very_ short jean skirt that didn't even go halfway down her thighs, showing off quite a bit of her well-toned legs. On top she had an even tighter than normal white v-neck shirt with a little red heart right on the chest, the shirt clinging to her body like a second skin almost, but that's not what really grabbed everyone's attention. The young Saiya-jin had cut her hair, the long silky locks she had kept it in since she was a little girl now gone and replaced by a short and spiky look like the one Videl had as a teenager.

"PAN!" Gohan growled, standing up to his full height, "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"I'm going out," Pan answered matter-of-factly, "I have a date this morning. Don't know when I'll be home by."

"A date?" Videl grinned, "As in, with a _boy_?"

Pan blushed furiously all over, her red face standing out against the white shirt she was wearing, but was sparred from any further questions from either parent when the doorbell rang. The young teen was out of the room faster than anyone in her house could blink, knocking the still eating Medon over onto the floor, and swung the door open with a loud crash. Much to Gohan's dismay, though he should've expected as much after Pan's spar the day before, Yamcha's son Roshi stood with his face turned up in a soft smile at the Son family door.

The young man was dressed fairly casually, as was Pan, wearing a pair of rather loose blue jeans over his legs and a pair of black, flat-bottom tennis shoes over his rather large feet. He was also wearing a white button-up shirt, un-buttoned, over a tight black t-shirt, the sleeves on his over-shirt rolled up to about his elbows showing off the tattoo of a Chinese dragon along his right arm. He had cut his hair too, taking the large chunk that hung over his shoulders in the back clean off and trimming up the top to look a bit more presentable.

Gohan already didn't like Roshi just from the fact that he had a tattoo that he quite blatantly showed off, a sign of rebellion in the Saiya-jin man's mind, but it was quite clear that the rest of the family didn't share his sentiments. Videl was practically bombarding the teenage human about his intentions with Pan, amongst other things, and Medon was perched on Roshi's shoulders playing with his hair. The whole house had betrayed him all at once and Gohan couldn't do anything about it, nothing but sit there and look angrily at Roshi.

"Okay that's enough questions and playing, Roshi and I have a date to get to if you all don't mind!" Pan said quickly, plucking Medon of her date's shoulder, "I don't know when I'll be back home, but it shouldn't be _too_ late."

"Alright, but you two behave yourselves!" Videl giggled, "Chi-Chi may have been anxious to have grandchildren early, but your father and I certainly aren't Pan! Keep that in mind, okay?"

"Um...I'll be sure to remember that Mrs. Son," Roshi gulped, backing away from the door nervously towards his car, "So Pan, are you ready to get moving? It's an hours drive into the city with this car."

"Cool, let's go!" Pan beamed, jumping into the passenger seat, "I'll see all you guys later!"

Medon and Videl both waved as the car lifted off the ground and took off in the direction of the city, leaving only a white streak in the air to show it was ever there as it vanished from sight. Gohan was not nearly as enthusiastic as he watched the car vanish towards the city limits, his dark eyes narrowed dangerously as he walked inside to finish up his breakfast rather quickly. He wasn't about to let those two go off without someone to keep an eye on them, especially not after he smelled Roshi's scent all over his daughter just the night before and he knew it wasn't from sparring!

_"Just you wait boy,"_ Gohan growled, making sure nobody was watching him before he flew off towards the city, _"Sooner or later you're gonna slip up and when you do...your ass is mine!"_

Pan and Roshi arrived in downtown West City after a little more than an hour, since Roshi wanted to be cautious and not risk hurting Pan, which the Saiya-jin woman had found incredibly sweet. So sweet that the was clinging to the teenager's arm like a sticker or something, shooting dirty looks to any girl who dared to look fondly at him, though she always smiled when he looked at her. With eyes like his looking down so lovingly at her, she couldn't do anything but smile and, when she was especially happy, give him a quick kiss.

Things had gone rather smoothly so far, the only incident being when an ice cream vendor told Pan she _couldn't_ have 12 banana splits, but otherwise things had gone by without a hitch! They had even run into Apio and Bruno, one of Yamcha's students from the Budokai, and had been sort of freaked when they saw Apio's tail snake around the blue-haired human's waist. Pan knew from what she heard Vegeta say a long time ago that that was a sign of affection in Saiya-jin culture, but the duo had gotten over it quickly and were now on a double date with the two guys.

The two couples were currently sitting down to watch a movie in the dark theatre, though there wasn't really anything going on, and laughed at even the serious parts of the cheesy horror flick. Apio was leaning on Bruno and purring like a kitten by the time the movie was halfway over, which seriously disturbed all of the other movie goers around them, but Pan and Roshi found it rather cute. So cute in fact that Pan decided to do them one better and leaned over to plant a warm kiss on Roshi's lips, the taste of popcorn and soda filling her mouth all at once as she did so.

They were so wrapped up in the kiss that they didn't even notice the rising ki several rows back as Gohan prepared to lunge at the couple, murder in his eyes as his mystical energy flowed through his body. He probably would have gotten out of the seat and half-killed Roshi by now too, were it not for the fact that another powerful hand was wrapped tightly around his shoulder. That hand belonged to Kimuchi, the white-haired son of his long dead uncle, and the reassurance in the older Saiya-jin's eyes was almost sickening at that moment.

"You need to let them be Gohan, killing Roshi will only interfere with the destiny of our race," Kimuchi spoke softly, "Those two will be together with or without your consent Gohan, it is their destiny."

"That's my little girl Kimuchi, I don't expect you to understand because you don't have any children!" Gohan snapped, not noticing as his daughter walked out of the theatre with Roshi, "So why don't you just..."

"Let's go for a cup of coffee at your house Gohan, Pan's already left anyway," Kimuchi smiled, ignoring his cousin's hostility, "We can talk things over there and maybe I'll be able to talk some sense into that thick skull of yours."

"Fine, whatever you want Kimuchi," Gohan growled, _"Roshi just better hope I don't catch his ass alone before the day's out..."_

Pan got home that night with a big grin on her face, her short hair messy and unkempt, and her date looking just as rough as he stumbled up the walk to her house beside her. The couple had dropped Apio and Bruno off at Ubuu's place in the city before heading back home, though they hadn't come directly home as Roshi stopped at a rather secluded spot upon Pan's request. Otherwise they would have looked perfectly normal and been back hours ago, but the Saiya-jin girl was very persuasive and Roshi hadn't wanted to say no in the first place.

The duo managed to make it up the walk without any real trouble, only falling down once and laughing like idiots as they did so, and now stood on the threshold to the Son family home. Neither of them wanted the night to end here, not after all they fun they had had and knowing that they wouldn't see each other again all week, but they both knew that the date had to end somewhere. That didn't mean, of course, that it had to end on a sad note as Roshi leaned down and gave Pan a soft peck on the cheek, causing the younger teen to blush all over.

"Night Pan, I'll be sure to call you soon," Roshi smiled, holding her tight against his chest, "I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble with your mother and father tonight either."

"Any trouble will be well worth it, as long as it was with you," Pan sighed, hugging her date back, "Promise we'll do this again soon? Maybe this coming weekend?"

"You bet!" Roshi grinned, putting his car in it's capsule and flying off towards his father's house, "See you again soon Pan!"

Pan giggled and waved to Roshi as he disappeared over the horizon, leaving only a white energy trail in his wake, leaving the young teen to face her parent's fury alone as she crept into the house. The house was quiet, save for the sounds of Medon snoring away up the stairs, and Pan thought that maybe she had dodged a bullet for being so late until she heard the light switch behind her flick on. Pan jumped with a start at the unexpected noise and nearly fell back down on her ass, her face panicked and scared as she looked back towards the doorway.

Videl was standing with a big smile over her face, here long hair straightened back as she had undoubtedly been getting ready for bed when Pan came up, and her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Pan had seen that look all too often in her grandmother's eyes whenever Gohan and Videl had stopped by to visit, and the look of the overeager mother was something that Pan hoped to never inherit. Yet still, here was her mother looking at Pan like she had just won the lottery or something, her smug smile never leaving her face as she walked up to the Saiya-jin girl.

"You and Roshi need to be more careful about when you do those things Pan, your father was about to rush off and kill him," Videl giggled, "Good thing Kimuchi was here and knocked him out or your boyfriend might've ended up a greasy spot on the bottom of Gohan's boot!"

"You could sense that we were...um," Pan gulped, blushing, "You mean, Dad _knows_ that me and Roshi...oh boy..."

"Yes, but were able to calm him down after a while, since I reminded of all the times me and him snuck off to do the same thing as teenagers," Videl sighed, "Now hurry along to bed Pan, you have school in the morning and I will not tolerate you falling behind!"

"Yes Mom, I know," Pan shook her head, "And thanks for not letting Daddy ruin today for me."

"Your welcome sweetie," Videl smiled, watching her daughter go up the stairs, _"Just so long as I'm not made a grandmother anytime soon..."_

_**Author's Notes:** I'll admit it's not my best work, but I think you got to see all the basic points about how protective Gohan is of his daughter and how rebellious Pan has become in her teenage years. As for Kimuchi's appearance out of nowhere, you haven't seen him for a while and he is the guardian of his people, so I figured who better to talk Gohan down from killing poor Roshi? Oh yeah, and I hope you aren't TOO freaked by the whole thing with Apio and Bruno, but I'm not going to change things in this instance because your homophobic and don't like that kind of a coupling._

_The next chapter will move it's focus over to the non-Saiya-jin aliens, Sanil and Ice, testing their skills against each other in the old desert, not to mention get a little insight into Sanil's upbringing. I hope this can hold you over until then and that you thoroughly enjoyed it. Now, onto the readers!_

_Erica: I guess Trunks does rock, but you won't see him again for a few more chapters, so be patient._

_Chaos: I liked Roshi and Pan better too, mostly because Yuno was way older than Pan in the last story and is in this one too, where as Roshi is only about two years older than she is. As for Gohan's reaction, well it was the same once he confirmed they were sleeping together, but he didn't get a chance to go ballistic. Thanks for reading!_


	21. Discussions and Decisions

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 20- "Discussions and Decisions"_

_By- Tiny_

Three months on Earth always seem to pass by when the Z fighters are training to face their next big challenge, and the last three have been no exception to that age old rule of thumb. The fighters were becoming progressively stronger with each passing day, their skills and strength growing to heights previously thought impossible, thanks in large part to their increased use of the Room of Spirit and Time and gravity rooms. Still, increasing their fighting powers wasn't the only thing going on in the lives of the Earth's unknown protectors, not by a long shot.

Marron was now in her fifth month in the pregnancy, looking about ready to pop even though she only had a month left to go, and every day living in Capsule Corp. became more of a challenge. Bra had actually been forced to leave the house for a little while until the baby was born, going to stay at the Son household with Pan, but poor Trunks was left behind to take care of his wife. The lavender-haired prince didn't seem to have too much trouble with it, however, as he spent all of his free time away from Marron training in the gravity room, having mastered his powers at the second level.

The humans had started training on a daily basis with Gohan and Kimuchi as their instructors, partly because the Saiya-jin felt they needed the training but mostly so Gohan could keep an eye on Roshi. The elder Saiya-jin still didn't trust the young teen around his daughter, especially after Videl told him she saw them together in the woods once, and Gohan was especially harsh with Roshi's training. Where as the others had to wear a little over one ton in weights, Roshi had to carry around three times that without complaining, but the human bore the load regardless just to try and impress Gohan.

The biggest shock to everyone in the group was when Bonzar showed up for a sparring session once with his girlfriend, a young woman named Reiza, and Gohan had spotted a tail around her waist. He had figured it out a long time ago who Bonzar and crew really were, ex-members of Frieza's army resurrected the hard way, but he nearly got a laugh two weeks ago when he figured out who Reiza was. That had earned him a bit of a beating from the Saiya-jin woman, as she could go to the first level and didn't much care for Gohan laughing at her.

Everything had smoothed out over time, however, and now the humans and even Reiza on occasion were training in the forests of Mt. Paozu with Gohan and his cousin, trying to prepare for the day they knew was coming. The day when they would have to face the ones who had sent Destroyer to their planet and caused the deaths of not only Goten and thousands of innocents, but of Vegeta as well. It was those two deaths above all else that drove the entire group of fighters to become as powerful as possible, but to one, it was not enough to keep pushing powers he had already mastered.

Kimuchi was growing restless, his normally calm demeanor getting worse every few days as he became more and more closed off from the rest of the world, occasionally snapping at people for no reason. The oldest of the Saiya-jin didn't like that, not on bit, and it was for that reason that he had decided to go to the Kaio-Shin's to make a very large request. Needless to say, they had been a little reluctant to go through with the guardian's request regardless of his good intentions, but were persuaded to go along with him after he threatened to destroy their entire planet.

"You do realize that this will take a long time and require you to concentrate on your energy the whole time, yes?" the old Kaio-Shin mused, "Do you think that you can handle that, young one?"

"I don't imagine I have much of a choice, I'm not doing this for myself," Kimuchi nodded curtly, "Just hurry the hell up and get this damn ritual over with! The longer we talk, the longer it takes!"

"As you wish," the elder Kaio-Shin grinned, beginning to do a strange series of dances around Kimuchi, "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

_"Gods, this is humiliating,"_ Kimuchi growled, _"This Mystic power up had better be worth it..."_

Sanil looked around frantically for his opponent as he hovered high over the desert plains of the southern islands, his forehead covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he anticipated the opponent's attack. He didn't have to wait long for the attack to come either as a large, thick white tail came down at his head, just barely missing as the Nameksei-jin jumped out of the way. Ice was getting very good at concealing his ki levels to almost nothing, but Sanil was better and could hear the swoosh made by his tail before it was with a few feet.

The two had formed a close bond of friendship over the last several years, always sparring together and often times seen hanging out when not training, presumably because they both felt as though they didn't belong on this planet. Sanil was a Nameksei-jin warrior by birth and nature, belonging on his home world as a defender to the guardian there and not on Earth as an outcast. Ice was the same way, though he didn't talk much about his past at all except that he was sold into slavery at a young age and many feared his great power at a young age.

None of that mattered at the moment, however, as Sanil's fist crashed hard into the side of Ice's exposed cheek, dislocating the jaw and sending a stream of saliva flying out of the corner of Ice's lips. The Kurudo-jin soared back several feet, but was not about to be in that journey alone as he wrapped his tail around Sanil's stomach, pulling him towards his body and slamming a knee into his ribcage. Purple blood flew out of the Nameksei-jin's mouth as he careened into the air over Ice, bringing a smirk to the other fighter's face as he flew up after Sanil.

The Kurudo-jin's red eyes lit up with sadistic glee as he spotted Sanil hovering motionlessly a few feet away from him, a ki blast charging in Ice's palm as he prepared to finish this spar once and for all. He never got the chance, however, as another Sanil came at him on both sides and slammed their elbows into his head, knocking the Kurudo-jin back down to Earth quite roughly. Debris flew all around as the three Sanil's became one again and landed on their feet next to the crater Ice had formed, a smirk over his face as he laughed at how silly Ice looked stuck in a hole.

"If only you could see your face!" Sanil chuckled loudly, "Oh man, this is a Kodak moment..."

"Oh shut up, at least I got a few good hits in for once!" Ice growled, "You never even let me power up to full anymore! Afraid I might actually beat you sparring for once, Sanil?"

"Of course not, just don't want to take any chances!" Sanil huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away, "You don't learn anything from beating somebody around like a rag doll."

"This from someone who wins every spar we have?" Ice grinned, "Who the hell have you lost to recently, Sanil?"

"I used to lose all the time, back when Piccolo was still around to train me," Sanil smiled, remembering his old sensei, "When he died, I vowed that I wouldn't allow myself to ever be caught off guard like he was and avoided the other fighters, straining every day to better myself. I'm just angry that I wasn't strong enough...to save him then..."

Ice didn't speak a word back to his friend, not knowing who the hell this Piccolo character was but knowing that he obviously had meant a great deal to Sanil and he wouldn't ruin such a memory. He knew the feeling thanks to how he was raised, living with Diive and the others since his early childhood, then having to watch the man he respected almost like a father die before his eyes. Sanil clearly felt the same way about this Piccolo at one point in time and Ice wasn't about to make him feel any worse about the whole situation.

The two just stood there in silence for a few more moments, reminiscing silently to themselves about their own pasts, neither opening up to the other because that was just the way they were. Vegeta used to be the same way when he first came to Earth, closed off from the rest of the fighters and not speaking of his past just because he didn't want them to become witness to that kind of horror. It made him come off as a bit of an asshole and an overall bad guy, but that wasn't really the way that he was and if they had known what he went through they would have understood that.

It was the same way with Ice and Sanil now as they rose to their feet once more and looked over towards the setting sun, not realizing they had been out sparring for so long yet again. Ice's past had been a horrific nightmare filled with torture, beatings from those he thought cared for him more than anything else, and his eventual sale as a slave to the dark forces of the universe. Sanil's had not necessarily been horrific, but had still been hard on his mind after the loss of his mentor and both fighters understood this, giving each other soft smiles before lifting off into the air and heading for their respective homes.

Kimuchi was growling quite loudly as he sat down before the elder Kaio-Shin, his gray eyes narrowed dangerously as the old man kept reading some crazy comic while he altered the Saiya-jin's powers. He had been here for a whole day and then some, he knew that much for certain thanks to fact he was still alive, and that made it all the more frustrating since he hadn't eaten in all that time. His stomach felt like it was beginning to eat away at itself while he waited for this power-up to finish, actually hearing it roar with hunger every few minutes.

The Saiya-jin was about to go off and say something to the old man when the elder simply stood up from where he was and walked over to his tree, turning to face Kimuchi with a soft smile on his face. The Saiya-jin guardian was confused as to what was going on at the moment, knowing that if the elder was leaving then that meant the power-up was finished but he didn't feel any different. He tried to summon his Super Saiya-jin power up to him, expecting the familiar steady rush of golden power as he ascended, but what he got was completely different.

The power came surging out of Kimuchi's body like a raging flood after the dam breaks open, his white aura blazing more brilliantly than ever before as his muscles bulked up to the size they would have been as a Super Saiya-jin. The increase in his strength was phenomenal, shocking even the wise guardian beyond words as he felt the power cap off at it's maximum. He was easily on Gohan's level now, maybe even a little higher than him due to his abilities as a guardian, and he could feel the massive grin spread over his face even before it was returned by the Kaio-Shin's.

"I take it you are quite satisfied with the results of your power increase, because trust me you are going to need all that new power," the elder beamed, "But with two fighters of your caliber fighting this new evil, you should be quite alright in the battles to come."

"Thank you, great elder," Kimuchi bowed, his white hair flying down around his face, "I will be forever grateful for this honor that you have bestowed upon me."

"Whatever you say young man, now go, your planet needs you to help prepare for the incoming disaster," the elder Kaio-Shin smiled, "We will be monitoring your progress very closely, so good luck."

Kimuchi nodded respectfully to the elder before vanishing in a puff of smoke back to the planet that was now his home, leaving the Kaio-Shin to their own thoughts as the elder turned to face the many moons. The other four Kaio-Shin wondered what was going through the elder's mind as he looked towards the moons, his face going from a bright smile to a concerned frown. He knew what was to come on Earth in the next few years, what was going to happen both good and bad, but they had all thought that he would be pleased by the end result.

"Elder, why do you look so sad?" the female Kaio-Shin from the west asked, "We all know the Z fighters will defeat their new foes, so why is it that your expression is so downcast?"

"Because Kimuchi thinks it is he and Gohan who will obtain victory in this battle for the Earth, and it saddens me to give them false hope," the elder sighed, "They will fight, and they will do quite well, but their generation's time as the strongest fighters alive is over. It is time for a new generation to arise and defend their home planet, one that will make all generations before it proud..."

"But, who could possibly pull such a task off?" Shin asked concerned, "Gohan and Kimuchi are the most powerful fighters they have! Are you trying to say that there is a fighter who will go to Earth that is more powerful?"

"Not one, but two, and one is already on the planet training his heart out to gain revenge for the other savior," the elder smiled once more, his eyes twinkling, "The elder generation of Z fighter's time has come and gone with the fall of the Evil Shenlongs four years ago. It is time for Goten and Trunks to live up to the legacy of their forefathers, a legacy of heroes..."

_**Author's Notes:** Just being sure to clarify, Gohan and Kimuchi are still going to play critical roles in this story as trainers and in the fight that is to come, but they will not be the most powerful for much longer. Goten is about to begin his journey through the Higher Realms of Other World to find his father, and Trunks will soon be going into space to fight the first of his new enemies. They are going to be the great heroes of this story, not their older and more experience relatives and friends, and if you don't like that then oh well, not my fault!_

_The next chapter will feature the Briefs family as Marron goes into quite premature labor and Trunks witnesses the birth of his first child, a small bit of happiness in all the darkness that is to come. You will also get to see Vegeta and Bulma for a short while as they watch their grandchild with it's parents, reminiscing about the birth of their own children. Stay tuned for all that and now, onto the readers!_

_Vangey: No, I have not turned gay, I just like a little diversity in my stories._

_Erica: Thanks! Hope to see you review some more!_

_Chaos: Yes, Bruno is Burter reincarnated and thanks for enjoying the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed this one as well!_


	22. Birth

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 21- "Birth"_

_By- Tiny_

Trunks was shadowboxing in the gravity room again, pushing his limits at 900x that of Earth, his long hair standing out in this spikes of gold as he struggled to even move in the intense gravity. He had been doing this for weeks now, gradually pushing the gravity up until he reached the former training level for his father, that nagging feeling in the back of his mind as he trained each day. He could feel the barrier that kept him from reaching the third level breaking slowly, almost on the thresh hold of that almost god-like power, but he still had a long way to go before he reach it.

Sweat ran down the Saiya-jin prince's body as he trained like a madman in the gravity room, his jade eyes narrow and determined to push himself even farther than Vegeta had in his training. He would be the best, he would avenge his friends death with those of the enemies coming to Earth, and at last everyone would know the true power of the royal bloodline of Vegetasei! He was already easily as powerful as Goten's transformation back at the Budokai, quite a feat of strength for someone who could only go to level two, and knew he was close, just needed the right push.

He was about to start the more intense regimen of his training, meditation under duress and technique development, when a sudden sharp pain registered through the Saiya-jin's lower abdomen. The pain wasn't his own, he was in too good of shape for that too happen, but rather was coming at him from the bond that he shared with his wife, who had been resting in the living room when he came to train. Such pains were becoming more common now as she approached term, but this one was not like the others and Trunks felt it prudent to see what was going on.

The gravity disengaged as soon as he opened the door to the room and walked out, feeling the cool air of the Capsule Corp. building wash over his sweaty form as he made for the living room. His wife was still there, her face twisted in slight pain as Trunks looked down at her stomach, which was very large now and she was clutching it like it might roll off at any minute. It was the large wet spot on the sofa cushions that drew Trunks attention the most, however, as his now blue eyes widened to the size of saucer plates when he realized what was going on.

"Marron, isn't it a bit early?" Trunks gulped, "I mean, this is kind of sudden..."

"I DON'T CARE, IT HURTS!" Marron screamed, grabbing her husband by the collar, "Take me to the doctor, NOW!"

Trunks didn't have to be told twice as he hoisted his wife up in his arms and made his way to the door, which swung open at that exact moment with Bra and Pan stumbling in from their own training. Both looked rather confused as to why Trunks would be carrying Marron in his arms like that, especially after hearing her scream a few minutes ago, but that was his business. The Saiya-jin man didn't look like he was in the mood to tell them why either as he walked off out the door quickly, taking off into the air immediately while holding tight to his wife.

Bra just shrugged it off as strange behavior on her brother's part and flopped down on the sofa with her friend, immediately jumping up off of the couch when she hit the wetness on the middle cushion. Pan laughed at the water mark on the back of her friend's pants like a little girl, pointing and clutching at her sides as things began to click in Bra's keen, calculating mind. Marron had been on the couch all day resting, and if there was water it meant one of two things; she had spilled her drink recently and not cleaned it up or...

"Pan, get on the phone and call everyone up right now!" Bra ordered, rushing out the door, "I have to get over to the hospital right away!"

"But why Bra?" Pan shrugged, picking up the phone, "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Bra smiled, "I'm about to be an aunt!"

It hadn't taken long to get in touch with everybody that had been waiting for this birth, from the grandparents Juuhachi and Krillin to the future godparents, Juunana and his girlfriend, Amy, and the waiting room was packed. Years hadn't been kind to Krillin, his muscular form wearing down as age began to claim him, though his wife still looked as young and fresh as the day she first came among the Z fighters. The old human was still pacing anxiously, however, as he waited for news on his grandchild's birth, finding it somewhat amusing that this child was also Vegeta's grandchild.

Everyone else remembered that as well and also found it somewhat funny, the children of the prince of Saiya-jin's and the strongest human of the original generation getting married and having children. It would have almost been laughable a few years ago when Vegeta was still with them, but now it was just sad to think about things that hurt so very much. Everyone tried instead to keep their thoughts on more positive things, such as the birth of the child that was making it's way into the world in the delivery room, occasionally a scream rising up out of the back, be it Trunks or Marron.

Even Juunana, the baby's great uncle, was pacing nervously alongside his brother-in-law with anticipation, his girlfriend Amy sitting around wondering who all of these people were and how they knew Marron. The ones that crept her out were the Saiya-jin mostly with their tails waving every now and then, but she had been told by Juunana that it got weirder and she just ignored the tails. Hours began to tick by as they waited for some kind of news, the sun falling down on the horizon as they saw the doors to the delivery room open up slowly.

Trunks was standing there behind a wheelchair, in which a very tired looking and happy Marron sat, her blonde hair clinging to her body from all the sweat she had produced during labor. Krillin and Juuhachi were at their daughter's side in an instant, their eyes occasionally darting down to the bundle in her arms, then up to the positively beaming face of Trunks. Both parent's couldn't be happier for what had just gone in that delivery room and everyone else was incredibly anxious to see the child, who was currently keeping their face pressed up against Marron's chest.

"How was it sweetie?" Krillin asked, his voice hoarse and dry, "Are you in any pain or anything like that?"

"No Dad, I'm just fine, and so is the baby," Marron smiled, "Trunks here is a good coach and helped me through it."

"It was all you Marron, I almost passed out there at the end," Trunks chuckled nervously, "But once I saw that beautiful baby boy in your arms..."

"A boy!" Juuhachi gasped, cutting Trunks off, "Marron, quit being so selfish and let me see my grandson! We want to see him too!"

"Oh, alright, but keep quite he's scared of all that noise," Marron cooed, handing her son to Juuhachi, "Here ya go guys, say hello to Briefs Boxer."

Nobody even had time to question the babies name as they got a look at his face, so much like that of his father when he was that age, but the hair was completely different from both parents. Little Boxer's hair stuck back like a short lavender flame like his grandfather's had at one time, two thick blonde bangs falling down into his face over the most beautiful blue eyes you ever saw. A purple tail was hidden under his blanket, swishing around against his grandmother's arms as she rocked him in her arms, earning a soft smile from Krillin as he tickled the boy's chin.

Juunana looked almost as happy as his sister to see the baby, smiling like he had just been handed a million dollars as he pushed past everyone else to get a better look at his great-nephew. The baby looked so much like Vegeta it wasn't even funny, but yet the traces of Marron's parents were there as the baby giggled at his great-uncle, pulling for a quick second on his long black hair. Juunana didn't care, however, as he thought the baby was too cute to fuss at regardless, trying to get him away from Juuhachi but failing and deciding to just look at the child for tonight.

Things went pretty much that way for the rest of the night until everyone had left for home and Marron was sent up to her room, her parent's and uncle promising to come by the next day for a visit. Trunks accompanied his wife up to the bedroom to make sure that she was as comfortable as possible, demanding extra pillows for both her and the baby, using his power as a hospital founder to get what he wanted. Marron was grateful for her husband's caring attitude, but didn't need him to be so assertive when it came to her well-being, she just needed him to be there and that was enough.

"You and the baby get some rest now sweetheart, you've earned it," Trunks smiled, kissing his wife's forehead, "I'm going to run home to get a few things, but I'll be back once I'm done, alright?"

"Okay, and Trunks?" Marron smiled, looking from the baby to his father, "I love you."

"I love you too Marron," Trunks beamed, _"Now more than ever before..."_

Deep into the nether reaches of Other World, two figures gazed down on Marron as she plucked her son up out of his crib and began to nurse him for the first time, singing a soft tune to the baby as he fed. The woman recognized that song as one she used to sing to Trunks when he was a baby, bringing a tear to her eyes as her mate pulled her in close to his chest. His eyes had become misty as well, the man who had never shown emotions in life shedding tears in death over the birth of one little baby, one who just happened to share his genetic hairstyle.

Vegeta hadn't been this touched by a birth since his daughter came into the world, the day that had overall led to his softening of heart in later years, and he had thought that nothing would top that feeling. He had been wrong, however, as he looked down at the image of his feeding grandson and cried tears of pure joy, hugging his mate closely as they reflected on their own pasts. The past was full of much heartache for them both, but also great happiness in the dark times thanks to their children and now, at long last, their son would feel the same joy they had felt back then.

"He's beautiful, like his father and his aunt were when they were born," Bulma sniffled, tracing the baby's outline on the image, "He looks just like you Vegeta, but with his father's eyes and whatnot."

"He's strong too, worthy of the bloodline of Vegetasei," Vegeta smiled, wiping his tears away, "He'll grow up to be a powerful fighter and a good prince, just like his father has after so many years."

"Is that all you care about, strength?" Bulma pouted, "I thought you had changed up here Vegeta..."

"I have woman, for the better," Vegeta smirked, hugging her tightly, "This is the best day of my life, even if it is after I've died."

"Mine too," Bulma smiled, nuzzling her mate's chest, "I just wish we were there to see our grandson in person."

"So do I Bulma," Vegeta sighed, glancing once more at the child, "So do I..."

_**Author's Notes:** I know that Vegeta is a bit out of character here, but oh well, I thought it was a nice touch and, after all, it's not every day that you get to see the birth of your grandson! That's a big change from the other story, since in that one Trunks had a daughter named Bikini, but I read somewhere that Bikini was the name of Bra's daughter in GT, so I changed things a bit. I hope you all like what I'm doing to the story thus far, since now Trunks has one more reason to train harder than ever, and trust me, it's going to pay off!_

_The next chapter will fast forward a bit from this heart warming scene to the training of Krillin's two pupil's, Yugin and Jace, as they spar over top of the island that they've called home for the last few years. Something is about to go wrong, however, and the lives of the Z fighters will never again be the same afterwards. What could this development in the fighter's lives be? You'll have to stay tuned to find out and until then, onto the reviewers!_

_BLUSHER: Yup, Reiza is Frieza reincarnated as a Saiya-jin woman. Good guess!_

_Chaos: Updated at last! Hope you liked it!_

_BballAnimeLover89: Don't start a fight with someone on my account, everyone is entitled to opinions, even if they are wrong. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this one!_


	23. Forbidden Fruit

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 22- "Forbidden Fruit"_

_By- Tiny_

One year is a long time in and of itself, especially when people are training to stop a hostile alien force, and the new generation of Z fighters were putting their past counterparts to shame with the intensity of their training. Even the humans, who were stronger now than Cell was even in his perfect form without any transformation, were keeping it up harder than ever. Roshi was even close to reaching what he called a "Super Human" stage of power, but couldn't find the right trigger for the transformation as of yet.

There were good times away from training as well, what with the birth of Goten's little boy a few months ago to the very exhausted and happy mother, who named him Goken in honor of the Son tradition. The name was a combination of Goten and Goku, since it was said he looked a lot like both his grandfather and his father with those long and thick spikes of dark brown hair. The sparkling hazel eyes were all his mother's however, though Paresu herself had brown eyes, but they must've come from her side of the family somewhere.

Little Boxer and Goken got along quite well at first, what with Goken always giggling and pulling at Boxer's hair, but the friendliness had faded away once Goken pulled the older baby's tail. Now they avoided each other like the plague, what with Boxer scurrying away as soon as Goken was brought into the room, scowling and pouting just like Vegeta used to. It was like the Vegeta/Goku feud had been rekindled all over again in their grandson's, but the parent's had a feeling that things would cool down once they got older.

All in all things were going quite well for the Z fighter's and their families, with a wonderful balance of training and relaxation settling in for all but Trunks, who trained constantly to try and hit that third level. The only ones that things weren't going well for were the original human fighters, all that was left of the first generation of Z fighters, not well at all. Tien was rumored to be on his deathbed, though he flatly denied it despite the fact that he was beginning to show his advanced age, not aided any by the death of Chautzu a few months before. The small white emperor's death had been mourned by a great population of the Earth, seeing as he was so famous for his fighting ability, but none more than the three-eyed warrior.

Yamcha was not very well off either, his son having to spend a great deal more time with the aged warrior as his health deteriorated, with Yamcha not even being able to move about the house on his own anymore. It was absolutely revolting in Yamcha's eyes to be so weak when he was once so strong and healthy, but he thanked his lucky stars he wasn't where his other friend's were yet. It was Krillin who was the worst off, however, the former monk having been showing his age for years now and upon reaching his late sixties, things were looking grim.

The aged ex-monk was being kept laid up in Kame House for the time being, his wife keeping him company despite how much it pained her to see him in such agony day to day. He was so frail that he had to rely on a mask to keep him breathing, his muscle definition withering away into nothingness as he faded away, and though they should be hoping he got better, Juuhachi just wished his suffering would end. The cyborg was not very good at showing her emotions, but Yugin and Jace had come into the house on more than once occasion to find their master's wife crying in her daughter's old room.

Things were looking bleak and very sad in the Kame House, the shadow of death looming at their doorstep and drawing closer inside every single day, but that darkness was about to be overshadowed by one even more dangerous...and evil...

Juuhachi came home from another day in the city with her daughter, training for a little bit and then playing with the grandchild, and she was very hot and tired as she strolled into the house. Jace was asleep on the couch again, as was common for his days after training with Yugin, and it reminded her fondly of times when she would come home to find Krillin asleep on the same couch. It also made her sad as she began to discard her clothes and head for the shower, wanting to just wash off and go to bed for a few hours before sitting up with her husband, thinking of the old days.

She had just gotten into the bathroom and opened the door, her eyes covered by the undershirt she was discarding to the floor, her flawless chest heaving up and down as her bare skin touched the warm air. Why the air would be warm in the bathroom was beyond Juuhachi until she opened her blue eyes back up, the steam in the room becoming very obvious all of a sudden. That was not the only thing in the room that had become blatantly obvious either, as she looked over towards the shower and turned brilliantly red all under her eyes.

Yugin was standing before her now, his body slick with moisture that made his tight and well-defined muscles gleam in the lighting of the bathroom, a towel held tightly in his left hand. Nothing was left up to the imagination as Juuhachi looked down to his lower abdomen, opening her mouth as her eyes widened, just before she covered her mouth and turned even redder. Yugin wasn't exactly unembarrassed himself, quickly wrapping the white towel around his waist, though Juuhachi's gaze continued to shift down to his groin every few seconds.

"Umm...sorry about that, I guess I should've told Jace to tell you," Yugin gulped, laughing nervously, "I just got a little dirty and sweaty from our spar and...well, yeah, here I am..."

"I...can see that," Juuhachi blushed more and more, "You must've just been finishing up when I...yeah..."

"Umm...are you gonna cover up?" Yugin blushed, looking away and tossing Juuhachi her undershirt, "I don't think your husband would like to know that his student saw you...well, you know."

Juuhachi did know, she knew that Krillin would be upset that Yugin had seen her in the nude, his arousal by her flawless figure quite obvious even through the rather large white towel he wrapped around his waist. He would be even more upset, however, if he found out just how badly the blonde cyborg wanted his student right now, her body afire with lust and red as a tomato. Her mind screamed at her that this was wrong and that Yugin was young enough to be her son, but the more animalistic part of her screamed louder and more forcefully to do what felt right.

Yugin seemed to be feeling the same way as he headed for the door, his face red as a beet and groin stiff as a rod, beating himself mentally for even thinking of Juuhachi in such a way despite how good she looked. He wanted her so badly, his heart crying out to take her despite what his mind told him, and as he passed by her, seeing the look in her crystal blue eyes, he knew she was feeling the same way. The passion in those normally empty eyes gave away what she was thinking as he stopped and looked right at her, she doing the same, and at that moment things clicked to a stop.

Time seemed to stand still around them as Yugin moved in to Juuhachi and placed a deep, passionate kiss on her warm lips, somewhat startled and amazed when her tongue slid into his mouth in response. Passion consumed the two beings bodies as Juuhachi pressed herself against the door, wrapping her long and smooth legs around Yugin's waist tightly while never breaking their kiss. The only thing keeping them apart now was the cotton annoyance wrapped around Yugin's waist, and that was soon removed by the blonde cyborg's delicate hands.

She knew this was wrong, knew she was betraying her vows made to Krillin all those years ago in what the human's called a church, but damn her to hell it felt so right when Yugin slid inside of her. What had only been a burning passion became a raging inferno within her very being, every muscle in her body contracting as her back arched deeper onto the human man inside of her. Her screams echoed throughout the house each time that Yugin moved, bringing a new sense of pleasure to her mind as she felt herself about to explode around him, something that had never happened before.

Yugin heard Juuhachi cry out his name all of a sudden, her body shaking uncontrollably in what could only have been a climax, a sudden hot rush around his throbbing member pushing him over the edge. Juuhachi buckled again as she felt the explosion inside once more, though this time it came from Yugin as he poured his seed deep inside of her body. It felt good after nearly two years without a man's touch to feel that rush inside of her again, bringing a soft smile to Juuhachi's face as she fell to the floor alongside the purple-haired human man.

"We can't do this again...it's wrong," Juuhachi panted, her body sweaty and hair clinging to her body as she felt Yugin's hand slide over her smooth skin, "I'm married...we shouldn't have even done it once..."

"But yet you wanted it, even initiated it," Yugin sighed softly, kissing Juuhachi gently over her collar bone, "I'm just the puppet, you hold the strings, so how do you want to play them?"

Juuhachi wasn't sure what she wanted at first, but once she got another look into those big eyes of Yugin's there was no more doubt as she pulled him into another deep kiss and swung around on top of him. He was still ready to go, a fact that brought a soft smile to the cyborg's face as she came down on him, hearing a small moan escape the young man's lips. Her own breathing was becoming heavy as she went down over and over again as the human man held her hips in place, screaming her name out as though he didn't care who heard him.

Too be honest, neither did Juuhachi as she moaned loudly and panted the human man's name while they made love in the bathroom, their body heat causing the mirror's to fog up more than the shower had. Their passion was the only thing that mattered right now, not anyone else's opinions on how wrong it was or how stupid of them both to get involved with each other in such a manner. A passion that was like forbidden fruit, you knew you weren't supposed to touch it or even think of it, yet you try it out simply because it is so alluring and mysterious.

Nothing was mysterious anymore, however, as Yugin's full length was sliding in and out of Juuhachi over and over again as he switched positions, placing her under him as he pounded inside of her harder than before. Pleasure surged through the cyborg's body as she arched her back onto Yugin and came hard on him, pushing him over the edge as well in one quick stroke. Their screams echoed throughout the house so much that the roof almost shook, but they knew that it would not wake Jace or the ailing Krillin, but it also drowned out the noise of the door swinging open behind them...

Krillin didn't know what to do as he looked into the only bathroom in Kame House, his wife panting and moaning underneath his prized student, Yugin screaming her name just before suckling on her breasts. He had only gotten out of the bed, quite painfully at that, to use the bathroom and check to see if his wife was at home, but he had not been prepared for this. The cane that he used to get around the house fell with a clank to the ground as he hit his knees, his heart beating incredibly fast so that he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Juuhachi heard her husband's knees hit the ground shakily as she slid out from under Yugin and slid into some of her clothes, Yugin putting on his pants as his master looked at him with disgust. The look he shot Juuhachi was even worse as he knew she was trying to say something, but he couldn't tell what nor did he want to know, all he knew is that she had betrayed him and their marriage. He was hurt, but worse than that he was heartbroken in the most literal sense, his body hitting the floor with a thud as Juuhachi reached for him and he slapped her hand away, not wanting her to touch him with her cheating hands.

"Krillin, this wasn't how it looked...I...I've just been so lonely lately," Juuhachi cried, reaching for the ex-monk, "Please, it'll never happen again...please..."

Krillin could not hear his wife as he saw the bright light appear before his eyes, Chautzu standing in the light along with Bulma, Kame-Sennin, Hercule... even Goku; all his old friends smiling back at him. The light was so warm and inviting, away from the betrayal of his wife with his student, and Yugin's own betrayal by pursuing a woman that he knew he could not have because she was married. And in a flash he was sucked in, his spirit leaving the body that held so much pain and revived as a youthful soul, leaving the sounds of sobbing far behind him.

Krillin, former monk and one of the most powerful fighters to exist in the history of the universe, was dead...

_**Author's Notes:** Infidelity is a dangerous thing to dabble with and can lead to very tragic results, including the untimely loss of the one person who cares about you more than life itself at times. I was trying to get this message across to all of you out there through this chapter, which I've had planned for quite some time, and please do not submit any reviews about me being a heartless bastard for doing this to Krillin. As for Juuhachi and Yugin and their relationship as of now...well, lets just say she's going to hold this against him for a LOOOOOONG time as the story goes on._

_The next chapter will open up with Marron awaking in a cold sweat after sensing her father's energy signature disappear, Trunks waking up beside her to try and offer some comfort by taking her over there. And when they arrive on the scene to find Krillin dead and Juuhachi half-naked and crying on Yugin's shoulder, Marron won't be the only one who loses their temper. To see what happens in detail you'll have to stay tuned and until then, onto the reviewers!_

_BballAnimeLover89: Yeah, I noticed that Gohan and Trunks both gain hidden power in different ways and always rise to the challenge, but this story is going to focus primarily around Trunks and Goten as they rise to the legacy of their father's. Goten has the power as well, I mean, he became a Super Saiya-jin when he was five, with almost no training! That's gotta stand for something:)_

_Chaos: I'm your favorite author? I'm flattered, and thanks! Hope to see more reviews from you in the future!_

_Everyone Else: Thank you for reviewing and I hope to see you all again soon!_


	24. Anger

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"  
Chapter 23- "Anger"_

_By- Tiny_

Marron knew something was wrong as she flew through the rain with her husband by her side, his hair standing out in all it's golden blazing glory as they approached the small pink house that had at one time been home to most Z fighters. She had known first when she awoke in the middle of the night and suddenly felt her father's rather large energy signature disappear. Worry had overcome the blonde woman's mind as she bolted out of the bed to find her husband already awake and dressed, his eyes gazing out the window like two icy blue searchlights.

Trunks had not been hesitant when his wife had asked that they go to check on the aged master of the arts, as he himself had shared a personal connection with his father-in-law even before marrying Marron. Krillin had touched many lives in the years he spent on Earth and Trunks had been no different, while not seeing Krillin as a powerful warrior but more as a role-model and a father figure. He had been the same to many other people during the course of their lives and his, and now that life had seemed to suddenly come to an all too abrupt end.

The rain was cold and harsh as they landed on the soft sand of the beach outside Kame House, the resounding sobs of Juuhachi echoing through the houses walls as Marron burst through the doors. Jace was already at the door waiting for them, his eyes puffy and face streaked with dry tears as he tried to force a smile for Marron, but all he managed was a flat line, furthering his show of sorrow. This only made things worse for the blonde daughter of the former monk as she headed upstairs, following the sound of her mother's sobs.

She had expected to find her mother leaning over her father's bed, cradling the deceased warrior's body in her arms as her tears fell onto his wrinkled face, her own face covered in dried tears. Marron would then rush over to her mother to try and help comfort her in this time of loss, even leaning on her mother for moral support at the same time. That, however, was not the scene that Marron walked in on as she reached the top of the stairs, not even close, and she could feel her husband's rage quietly manifesting itself as they gazed at the sight before them.

There Krillin's body was in the floor, a soft smile on his wrinkled face that betrayed the sorrow of his passing, his cane on the floor a couple feet away, meaning he had stumbled back a few minutes before death. Marron wanted to burst into tears right then as she looked at how frail her father appeared, how much he had deteriorated in a few short years, but she couldn't. The other scene playing out before her eyes was far to revolting and troubling for her to show any emotion besides shock, her husband remaining silent behind her, but his eyes ablaze.

Juuhachi was sobbing heavily on the shoulder of Krillin's prize student, Yugin, her body barely covered by a solid white towel that clung somewhat tightly to her still curvaceous figure. She appeared to be genuinely distraught over her husband's passing, as she rarely showed this much emotion unless it involved her daughter or Krillin, but that didn't excuse her attire. Nor did it excuse the fact that she had little bite marks all over her neck and upper body, clearly made by someone with a much larger mouth than Krillin, and Trunks could smell another man's scent on her.

The young Saiya-jin's body shook with unbridled rage as he slowly made his way over to the former monk's body, casting it a look of pity and sorrow before turning his attention back to the presumably grieving widow. His power was jumping dramatically, almost at his maximum as a level 2 Super Saiya-jin, and that caused anyone within range to tremble in slight fear. Even Juuhachi, powerful and cunning as she was under normal circumstances, backed away from the Saiya-jin prince at this point, though she knew he could catch her if he pleased at any moment.

"What...have you done to him?" Trunks snarled, more of a demand than a question, "Tell me...now!"

"Now Trunks, it isn't what you think...it's been _years_ since Krillin and I were...together in...that way," Juuhachi gulped, "You have to understand, I was lonely and Yugin...well, it made me feel..."

"Like a slut? Or perhaps a whore?" Trunks snapped bitterly, "Krillin was a good man, a good friend, a good father to your daughter, and you...you betrayed him when he needed your support more than anything!"

"Mom...is that true?" Marron whimpered, kneeling at her father's side, "Did you cheat on Daddy...with _HIM_?"

"Yes...yes, Marron, I did," Juuhachi sighed, lowering her head, "But as I told your husband, you have to understand..."

"UNDERSTAND!" Marron screeched, her eyes suddenly ablaze with anger and spitefulness, "UNDERSTAND WHAT! That while my father was on his deathbed, you were here banging his prized student? What kind of a monster are you?"

Juuhachi hung her head in shame, her daughter's words stinging at her soul worse than any blow any opponent could inflict upon her, though she was sure to keep Yugin out of this by holding him behind her. She had actually hoped that Marron's fit would calm Trunks down a little bit, maybe even get him to drop out of his powered up state, but that was not the case. If anything, Marron's words had only fueled the fire in Trunks' heart as his power continued to rise rapidly, quickly pushing beyond what he was capable of as his muscles began to bulge noticeably.

"Now hold on, you can't blame your mother for everything Marron!" Yugin finally spoke up, "It was me who seduced her in the shower, she didn't want to at first, but I talked her into it. So, if you want to vent on someone, it should be me, not her."

"Good idea, Yugin," Trunks smirked, his eyes rolling up in his head, "There's nothing a Saiya-jin enjoys more...than squashing insects!"

At that moment, Yugin wished that he had never opened his mouth and had remained a fly on the wall, because before he could even gulp the roof of Kame House blew off like a hurricane had hit the island. Golden light erupted from within the hall, knocking Jace back downstairs and Marron towards a wall, though neither of them were roughed up too bad. Juuhachi could only stare at what was about to take place now with a mixture of fear and wonder in her blue eyes, wondering if her lover or she herself would survive after this.

Trunks body, at this point, looked like a pro-wrestler pumped up on a lot of steroids, his muscles so large that they had turned his formerly loose tanktop into a skintight shirt. The fire that had burned in his eyes was now a full-fledge inferno as he closed in on the adulteress and her lover, his power skyrocketing to epic proportions as he locked gazes with Yugin. The human man looked determined, not willing to show any sign of weakness to his opponent, but the fear radiated off of him like nothing anyone could ever imagine experiencing in their lives.

"Any last words before I send you to join Krillin-sensei in the next life, you filthy little shit?" Trunks snarled, his hair already halfway down his back, "Or are you too afraid to speak up?"

"Just...don't hurt Juuhachi, this wasn't her fault, it was mine," Yugin gulped, tightening his fists, "And Marron, I'm so sorry about your fath..."

Yugin never managed to get the words out of his mouth as a little blonde blur shot past the now fully ascended Trunks, jumping onto the blonde android huddled behind Yugin and clawing at her eyes. Neither of them had seen Marron move, not even catching a glimpse of her unusually white aura or the fact that her eyes were suddenly a blazing red color. All they knew was that Juuhachi was screaming in agony as her own daughter ripped away at her flesh like it was nothing to her, as though she wanted to inflict the same pain on Juuhachi that she had inflicted on Krillin.

Jace didn't even make a move to stop her, his own anger filling the room like an ominous shadow that both Yugin and Juuhachi would one day have to face, but he calmly left the scene and went downstairs. Whatever happened to his now dead sensei's widow and his former best friend was now none of his concern, he would go to the city and stay with his girlfriend, or maybe go and get his own place. All he knew was that it was pointless to remain in this house knowing what he knew, and that left Yugin alone and helpless before an angry daughter and her vengeful husband.

It looked at first as though Trunks was going to simply let Marron claw her mother to death after Jace left the island, but that was indeed not the case as he reached down and pulled her away. Marron was kicking and screaming, but she had powered down from that red-eyed state and was now just an angry young woman, spitting out harsh curses at her cringing mother. Juuhachi hadn't been aware of just how powerful her daughter had become in a short amount of time, and Yugin himself was fearful as he held the android close to his chest.

"YOU BITCH! FILTHY, BACKSTABBING WHORE!" Marron spat, struggling against her husband's grip, "Let me go Trunks! I'm not finished with her yet! She's going to hurt like she hurt Papa!"

"She's not worth it Marron, don't waste your energy on her boyfriend either," Trunks snarled, picking up Krillin's body, "We'll deal with the two of them in due time but until then...it's time to lay your father with his friends..."

Marron just nodded, still shooting angry glances at her mother as Trunks walked down the stairs with his father-in-law hanging lifelessly in his arms, his wife following a short distance behind him. Juuhachi didn't know whether she should cry or not, knowing that it might provoke her daughter into another frenzy, but eventually gave into desperation and sobbed heavily on Yugin's chest. The human rocked her gently, trying to calm her down a bit as he felt the other two fly off into the rain, his own tears falling softly onto Juuhachi's shoulder.

"Yugin...she tried to...kill me," Juuhachi sobbed, "Marron...Krillin...I've lost them both...now I have nobody..."

"That's not true, you still have me," Yugin sniffled, holding her close, "I'll always be here if you need me, whenever you need me...no matter what anyone else thinks."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart," Yugin smiled, kissing her forehead, _"And hope NOT to die..."_

_**Updated Power Levels**_

SSJ2 Trunks: 84,500,000

SSJ3 Trunks: 105,000,000

Marron: 52,000,000

SH Marron: 78,500,000

Yugin: 56,500,000

Jace: 55,000,000

_**Author's Notes:** Just to clear things up, the level that Marron just reached is the first of Super Human, a level similar to Super Saiya-jin but that yields a much greater power increase at the first level. She is the first to reach this and will be the only one to in this saga, as it will be coming to a close in two more chapters, upon which time we will begin Goten's journey through the afterlife. I know you're all looking forward to seeing how the youngest son of Goku progresses through his own adventure with Piccolo and Bardock, so stay tuned for that!_

_The next chapter will feature the funeral services for Krillin, a somber occasion which all but Juuhachi and Yugin will attend, for fear that Trunks might kill them both on principal alone. After that it will skip over to the other two young Saiya-jin, Apio and Berge, who've gone on a journey into space to complete their training, but they run into a bit of trouble early into their trek! To see what that trouble is you'll have to keep reading on, but for now it's on to the readers!_

_Zara: Well, my thumb is all better now and you were a big help! Thanks honey. MWAH!_

_Chaos: Yes, Bikini will be Bra's daughter instead of Trunks, but you won't see her for quite some time yet. And as for Juuhachi's relationship developing...well, best not to give to much away just yet._

_BballAnimeLover89: Yeah, poor Krillin's heart couldn't take it anymore, but at least now he's happy in the afterlife. Thanx for the reviews!_

_Super-Saiyan Elvis: Thanks for the review dude, hope to see some more soon!_


	25. Of Endings and Beginnings

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Chapter 24- "Of Endings and Beginnings"_

_By- Tiny_

Krillin's funeral had been a somber occasion, filled with both joy and sadness as those who had known him and been close to him came to pay their respects to the departed warrior. Tien and Yamcha, both older than their short friend by a considerable number of years, had nearly broken down into sobbing heaps at the sight of his peaceful, if not aged looking body. Jace was there as well, his eyes misty with tears he refused to let fall, knowing good and well that his mentor was now in a better place, though you could tell he wanted to bawl as the two elder warrior's had.

Trunks himself had shown no emotion in either way regarding his father-in-law's passing, save to hug both his wife and his son, who couldn't quite grasp why Krillin wasn't waking up. Marron, on the other hand, had been an emotional wreck who couldn't do much more than hold her son tight and cry on her husband's shoulder, especially when they had to lower the casket into the ground. It had been an altogether sad day for the extended family that called themselves the Z fighters, and one that was about to get much, much worse...

The Briefs family had gone home for the remainder of the day, opting not to have a big get together as they had after Goten's passing, and were accompanied by Jace, Juunana, and Juunana's wife, Amy. The dark-haired cyborg and his wife were sitting in the living room with Jace as Trunks emerged from the upstairs shower, having changed into his more casual attire. Marron had laid down for the day, exhausted from crying so much and from just the recent events in general, and little Boxer had decided he could use a rest himself and laid down with his mother.

"I just can't believe it," Juunana shook his head, "Krillin doted on Juuhachi, did everything he could to make things right for her and Marron, and then she did something like this."

"I don't get it either, especially where Yugin is concerned," Jace agreed, "He knew what he was doing was wrong, yet he acted on his animal urges anyway and then...I just don't get it."

"Drop it guys, Marron is trying to rest and hearing you talking like this wouldn't do her any good," Trunks shushed his guests, entering the room, "What's done is done, we can't change it even if we wanted to. All we can do now is try to move on...and hope it all works out for the best."

"Easier said than done Trunks," Juunana grumbled, pulling his wife close, "Especially when we're all training to fight something that not only killed Goten, but also took Vegeta out!"

"I had almost forgotten about that with all that's been going on lately," Trunks smiled, his eyes distant, "I wonder what Goten's doing in the Other World...if he's met up with his dad, or mine."

"Not likely, Goku is a good distance from anybody, not even the Kaio-Shin's can find him!" Jace chuckled, "Or at least he was when I was still there. Perhaps things have changed a bit..."

Trunks was about to inquire further about Jace's life in the afterlife and what he knew of it, but was cut short when a very breathless and flustered looking servant came bursting into the room. They had been informed not to disturb Trunks unless it was of the utmost importance today, and apparently it was because the servant had come running with a small disc in his hand. It was a video disc from what Trunks could determine, probably filmed down in the lab somewhere, and his curiosity quickly became aroused as he rose to greet the servant man.

"Mr. Briefs, I know you didn't wish to be disturbed, but an urgent video message was just received from the _Intrepid_," the servant panted, "I thought it best to come to you right away, sir."

"And right you were, thanks," Trunks gulped, "You may go now."

"What the hell is the _Intrepid_?" Juunana asked, watching as Trunks put the disc into his monitor, "Some kind of a ship?"

"Not just any ship, it's a scout ship that Kimuchi and Gohan went out on to train themselves further," Trunks said quickly, "If the message is that urgent...then something has gone very wrong."

"Well, then don't keep us in suspense!" Jace snapped, "Play the damn recording!"

Trunks didn't need to be told twice as he pushed the disc in and the recording automatically started up it's recording, showing an image of the inside of the ship and a very battered Gohan. His face was covered in blood, both his own and that of some other unknown race of creatures, and heavy breathing could be heard in the background somewhere. The most gruesome part of the image was the face that Gohan had a huge, open gash running down the front of his face, one of his eyes either sealed up or missing as the lids had closed.

The inside of the ship was dark, so much so that you could barely make out the room Gohan was sitting in as he spoke, not to mention the dark blood that stained the walls around him. Spark flew about every now and again from where the ship had sustained heavy damage, the alert system disabled somehow as the red lights were not flashing indicating a hull breach somewhere. Something had gone very wrong in space, something that Gohan had felt important enough to send back home, and everyone in the room was dead silent as he spoke.

_"To those on Earth, who I have spent my life trying to protect, if you are hearing this right now, then it means that Kimuchi and I did not survive,"_ Gohan panted, his good eye glossy with tears, _"The enemy...was far closer than any of us could have realized, having already passed Yardratsei and closing rapidly. We had no choice but to engage them on the planet's surface. Their weaker troops were easily taken care of, but the seven ringleaders...they beat us as though we were nothing but rag dolls."_

"My gods...they're that strong, they overpowered our two strongest," Jace gulped, his mouth open wide, "Unbelievable..."

_"We managed to get to the ship, but Kimuchi had already been severely injured from a blast to his chest before we got away,"_ Gohan continued, _"Even with our medical equipment, I was unable to save him...he doesn't even have an hour left to live...and our ship has sustained heavy damage. This message is all we can give to our families back home, as the enemy is near and I doubt that they will let us live to see you all again."_

"Gohan...no," Juunana gulped, "He's the strongest we had...our best hope..."

_"I was able to damage their ships engines quite a bit and scramble their records of where our home is, but it may still not be enough,"_ Gohan sighed heavily, _"Our time has been significantly reduced, I doubt that it will take them more than one year to find Earth...cutting your training time down. I know you will all find a way to win, and all my hopes...all my dreams for my children and my mate now rest on your shoulders, Trunks. I love you all...good-bye..."_

The screen went fuzzy after that, leaving the occupants of the room in dead silence as they either tried to dry their tears or just pondered what Gohan had told them on the flight recording. Amy looked halfway on the verge of crying more than Marron had in just that one day, her eyes puffy already and her husband not much better off as he held her close to his chest. The older Saiya-jin had been as influential a part of Juunana's life as he had anyone else's, and the impact of his passing hit home like a ton of bricks in the very center of his body.

Trunks, on the other hand, did not appear sad as he got up to eject the disc from it's player, his eyes ablaze with a mixture of anger and guilt as he threw the disc clean through the nearest wall. His muscles were tense and tight as he turned to face his friends in the room, seeing a similar look on Jace's face as the red-haired human rose to his feet silently. Gohan and Kimuchi had been the best hope for the Earth's warriors, the strongest of the Saiya-jin left alive and the oldest, the ones they looked up to for inspiration...and now they were gone. It was an offense that would not be tolerated, not anymore...

"Contact the others...tell them to meet me at the Lookout," Trunks snarled, reaching for the sword given to him years ago, "I will inform them of our dilemma there myself."

"Trunks, what are you planning?" Jace asked calmly, "Why the Lookout and not here?"

"Because our time is shortened and we must now take our training to a new level of intensity...and we have lost our dearest friends," Trunks sighed, "I am not going to lose anymore friends to this crisis! Those bastards are going to pay for this, I'll stake my life on it!"

The others were speechless as Trunks stormed out of the front door, his lavender hair standing on end as he took off into the air, heading for the Lookout to work out his strategy. They had never seen Trunks so angry before, not since Goten was killed back at the Budokai, and it was once they got a good look at the Saiya-jin's face as he stormed off that something hit home. The way he carried his body, the way he spoke just before he left, and the way his eyes narrowed as he stormed out the door...they all brought back old memories as a smile spread to Juunana's face.

_"Maybe we still have some hope after all,"_ the cyborg mused, _"Especially if he keeps acting so much like his father..."_

The vortex warped every few minutes before Goten as he stood entranced before it, his currently jade eyes gazing into it as he felt his grandfather and Piccolo walk up behind him. It had taken them two years just to reach this swirling mass just beyond the Kaio-Shin's world, being told he couldn't use Instant Transmission to get there for fear of rupturing the seal over Hell and releasing it's inmates. This was the gateway that would lead him to his father, but he had been warned that it would not be an easy task reaching the legendary warrior...possibly even risking his own existence in his search.

"Are you alright kid?" Bardock asked, putting his hand on the younger Saiya-jin's shoulder, "You look worried."

"I'm not worried...just a bit intimidated," Goten gulped, "I'm trying to find the greatest warrior the universe has ever known, a journey the Kai's told me may destroy everything that I am. It's a bit overwhelming."

"To a Saiya-jin warrior, no task is overwhelming or impossible, no matter how dangerous others may say it is," Bardock smirked, "I was born a low-class warrior, without any hope of surpassing a power level of 2,000...and yet I rose to the ranks of being stronger than any Saiya-jin save King Vegeta..."

"Quit being so high on yourself Bardock, Goten doesn't need to hear anymore of your stories of yesteryear," Piccolo coughed, "Remember, we have a job to do and the last thing he needs is for you to make him overly confident."

"Relax Piccolo, it can't possibly be _that_ bad," Goten chuckled, looking very much like his father, "My father was the greatest fighter ever...anything he can do, I can do too! Now let's get this operation started!"

Piccolo could only smirk as he watched the young Saiya-jin hybrid jump rather childishly into the swirling vortex, the innocence that had once oozed out of Goku now radiating just as strongly off of Goten. Even Bardock, though he could not sense energy levels or emotions though ki, could feel the carefree attitude that lingered around his grandson's body. It was a feeling that made the two aged, vastly experienced warriors even more on edge than before, since this mission was going to be hazardous and if Goten didn't take it seriously...someone had to.

"Well, no time like the present to take the plunge," Bardock chuckled, cracking his knuckles, "See you on the other side, green bean!"

_"And I thought Goku was childlike,"_ Piccolo shook his head, watching as Bardock jumped in after his grandson, _"Oh well, someone needs to keep an eye on those two..."_

And with that, as the large Nameksei-jin stepped through the swirling portal, that the most critical journey in the history of both the Z fighters and the universe began; the hunt for Son Goku...

_**...End Destroyer Saga...**_

_**Fully Updated Power Chart**_

_**Enemy Fighters**_

Bosses: Over 120,000,000

Average Troops: 12,000,000

_**Earth Warriors**_

Mystic Gohan: 120,000,000

Mystic Kimuchi: 118,500,000

SSJ3 Trunks: 105,000,000

SSJ3 Berge: 95,000,000

Ubuu: 85,000,000

Juunana: 80,000,000

SH Marron: 72,500,000

SSJ2 Apio: 74,000,000

SNJ Sanil: 68,000,000

Ice: 66,500,000

SSJ2 Pan: 65,000,000

SSJ2 Bra: 62,500,000

Juuhachi: 60,000,000

Roshi: 56,500,000

Yuno: 54,000,000

Yugin: 52,500,000

Bonzar: 52,000,000

Jace: 50,000,000

Bruno: 48,500,000

_**Other World Warriors**_

SSJ3 Goten: 100,000,000

SNJ Piccolo: 64,500,000

Bardock: 2,500,000

_**Authors Notes:** This concludes the first part of the Dragonball AS legacy, with the death of Krillin fresh in everyone's minds and they will now have two more fallen allies to mourn. I won't be giving any specific review recognitions in this chapter, mainly because I heard is not happy with author's recognizing reviewers, and thus I would like to thank you all for your support. There will be an epilogue after this chapter that goes into details about the damage sustained by the enemy, plus a glimpse at what the dark warriors' commander looks like._

_Again, thank you all for you support of this story and me in general, and I hope to see you again in the next part of this story. Until then, farewell..._


	26. Epilogue

"_Dragonball AS: Destroyer Saga"_

_Epilogue_

_By- Tiny_

The dark vessel was in tatters, it's internal functions all shorted out due to damage sustained in the standoff with the two extremely powerful Saiya-jin, the engines all but destroyed by ki blasts. Life support and artificial gravity were still active, as were the emergency lights and automated sequences, but the rest of the ship was so damaged that it wouldn't be going anywhere for quite some time. The commander who was currently on deck was positively furious, his fiery red eyes blazing as he read of the incredibly long list of damage to the ships outer hull and electrical systems.

The two Saiya-jin had been an unexpected surprise when their ship came within range of the dark warrior's vessel, an even greater surprise when they hacked the smaller vessel's files and learned of the monkey's home planet's location. It was like striking oil in a barren desert, they now knew exactly where their targets were located, but then the Saiya-jin had sensed their presence. It hadn't taken more than a few minutes after that for the two warriors to open fire on their enemy's ship, nearly destroying it and taking a sizable portion of the crew with themselves.

The deceased warrior's bodies were currently being studied by the ship's medical staff, trying to figure out exactly what it was about them that made them so much more resistant to ki attacks and what gave them their power. So far they had found very little in the way of results, except that the skin was so tough even when dead that they used nearly twenty scalpels before they even got a clean incision. That in itself was revealing, showing that their bodies natural defenses were highly evolved and that this crew, when the time came, would have to overcome such defenses.

"Report commander," a wicked, very deep voice snarled, "What damage have those monkeys done to my ship?"

"We won't have auxiliary power for another three weeks sir, and it will be at least six months after that before main power is fully restored," the commander gulped, "Our approach to Earth will have to wait until after that time has passed, and even then it will be at least a year before we arrive."

The ship's captain did not look pleased at this new, not at all, his thick head of fiery hair bristling like he had just stuck a finger in an electrical socket, dark eyes blazing with a brilliant fire. The sword strapped to his side glistened like a shining star in the darkness that was his own body, teeth bared as though he were some sort of predator ready to pounce. He strolled quickly past his first officer, looking out onto what was left of the Saiya-jin's ship, nothing more than scrap metal and a few floating chunks of computer consoles, bringing a soft smirk to his face.

"So be it then, get started on the repairs immediately, double shifts!" the captain chuckled, "If those two were indeed the strongest, than their little friends will be no problem whatsoever."

"Yes sir, we will finally be rid of the Saiya-jin, after all these years," the commander smirked, "Vegeta's line, the line of the legends...it will all be gone, with the death of his children."

"Indeed, vengeance will be ours," the captain laughed, _"And I will start...with Vegeta's grandson..."_

The news of Gohan and Kimuchi's death had hit home like a ton of bricks to the Z fighters, Pan and Videl nearly collapsing in grief as Trunks told them what the tape had said of their enemies. It was to everyone's advantage that neither of the children were present, as Medon was Gohan's son and Boxer was quite attached to the aged Saiya-jin warrior. They weren't sure the two boys could take the news of their mentor and friend's demise, not to mention their one window into what might be happening later on, Kimuchi, was gone as well, leaving them in the dark about their enemy's time of arrival.

The Lookout was eerily silent, save for the sobbing of Gohan's friends and family over his demise, and Trunks looked very distant as he looked off over the edge of the floating sanctuary towards the sky. His blue eyes seemed to be piercing the very atmosphere as he looked out for whatever was coming, his lavender hair blowing in the wind as he did so. The line of Goku was all but gone, leaving the task of saving the Earth for the first time, ironically enough, in the hands of the son of a man who once tried to destroy it.

"Listen to me everyone, our time is short and the enemy is near, we must up our preparations tremendously if we want to defeat them," Trunks sighed, "Which is why I have brought you here."

"Why?" Pan finally spoke up, wiping her eyes, "What can possibly help our training up here?"

"Follow me," Trunks smirked, turning around, "I'll show you."

The rest of the group did not argue, following the young prince without a word as he traveled across the halls of the Lookout, stopping a few yards inside the palace and turning back to face them once more. The room he stood before seemed oddly familiar to some of the older warriors, like they had been here before, though it seemed a bit newer than most of the others on the ancient palace. Still, the room was very familiar, radiating with a strange kind of energy as they stopped before it, looking to the Saiya-jin prince to provide the answers.

"My friends, welcome to the Room of Spirit and Time, a room where one year passes within while only a day passes outside," Trunks explained, looking at the group, "I have been in here once, long ago...and now it's time that we use this chamber again to better ourselves more quickly."

"Will it really help us that much?" Bra asked, "I mean...Gohan and Kimuchi were the strongest, only our dad's were stronger. Can we even...?"

"We can, and we will!" Trunks snapped, looking ever more like his father than ever before, "We have lost too much to these bastards, suffered too long...I will NOT allow my father's killers to go unpunished! I won't!"

Nobody said a word as the powerful young prince shot immediately to his ascended Super Saiya-jin form, his golden locks of hair standing out in thick and stiff spikes as he glared at them all. They all doubted what he knew in his heart they were capable of; he had seen the anger and the resolve that had driven them when Goten was killed, the kind of drive that proved them all warriors. And now, when their planet needed them to be strong and to strengthen that resolve along with their bodies, they had begun to feel hopeless.

He would not allow this to happen, not when he knew in his heart and with the royal blood that flowed through his veins that they could overcome any challenge that was set before them. Goku and Vegeta had faced the most powerful beings ever to bring the Earth under fire and had triumphed, as had Gohan and Kimuchi over the years, and now it was their turn. The next generation needed to rise up now and take their place as the defenders of their home world, even if it wasn't what they had wanted out of their lives, it was what was necessary.

"If you're too afraid to fight for our future, then you can all stay behind, but I'm going in and I will stop these bastards!" Trunks growled, opening the door and stepping inside slowly, "Alone, if I must..."

Nobody spoke a word as the door the chamber shut, locking itself up as Trunks entered the room that he had spent several months in as a child long ago, leaving his friends dumbfounded and wide-eyed. The Saiya-jin from space, Berge and Apio, didn't even flinch in their facial expressions as they looked at the door, nor did Ice or Sanil as they headed away from the rest of the group. They all knew that Trunks was right and that he knew what was best in this situation, but that didn't mean that they had to like it when he said as much.

Bra clung to Ubuu very tightly as the young Majin sighed, not wanting to think about the future threat coming towards Earth, and Pan was in a similar hold with Yamcha's son Roshi. The two couples had just found each other during all this confusion and their preparations, now to find that they may be ripped apart because of a battle, as Goku and the others had often been. The thought was unbearable, but Bra was the daughter of Vegeta, Pan the granddaughter of Goku, and the other two had been trained by the greatest fighters in existence. It was their duty and their obligation to the people of this planet to fight, even if things looked hopeless, and they were not going to just abandon those duties.

"Looks like we're going to have to get serious now," Roshi finally spoke, smiling softly like his father used to, "I just hope that this chamber is everything that Trunks says it is, or else were all screwed."

"I don't think Trunks would lie to us about this, not with everything that's on the line," Bra sighed heavily, "After all, he has the most to lose out of us all...his wife, his son...me..."

"Then we'll just have to make sure that that doesn't happen, won't we?" Ubuu smirked, holding Bra close to him, _"I can't lose you either..."_

"We're all in then?" Pan grinned, putting her hand down between them all and finding it over-lapped with three others, "No matter what happens, we all stick together...and win together?"

"YEAH!"

_**Author's Notes:** And so, officially, ends the Destroyer Saga, with the Z fighters preparing for the trials that lie ahead as Trunks falls, unwittingly, into the role of the Z fighter's leader. Also, to make it clear why I include those four in the last part of this story, Pan and the others are going to play increasingly critical roles as the story progresses on. As for what lies next for Dragonball AS...you'll have to stay tuned to find out, but thank you to everyone who has been so supportive thus far. See you all again soon!_


End file.
